Zootopia: Dark Times
by Rick G. White
Summary: Tres años después de haberse unido a la ZPD, los héroes de Zootopia Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde combaten al crimen y mantienen la paz y la armonía en la ciudad, haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor. Pero todo eso cambiara cuando sepan la verdad que acecha el bienestar de cada ciudadano de la gran Metrópoli, una nueva organización criminal amenaza con destruir la ciudad.
1. Un Día Normal

**Un Día Normal**

* * *

Primero que nada quiero mandar un saludo a M. C. Leto y a Alex Fox de Wilde, ya que sus historias sobre Zootopia son muy buenas y me inspiraron en elaborar este fic.

Trataré de actualizar a diario la historia, es la ventaja de que sean vacaciones, tengo pensado en hacer muy larga esta historia, así que, si tienen ideas, sugerencias y recomendaciones, no duden en mandármelas, les agradecería muchísimo eso, ya que no tengo experiencia escribiendo, solo estoy haciendo esto por diversión

Dejen sus reviews y díganme como les parece la historia.

* * *

Judy

Lunes, 29 de junio de 2016, 5:30 a.m.

Escuche el agotador ruido del despertador de mi antiguo departamento, un ruido tan molesto que hace que mis orejas tiemblen del dolor al apenas empezar a sonar el repetitivo sonido chillante que emitía aquel viejo reloj, eso hace que me levante de golpe y no quede rastro alguno de somnolencia en mi interior.

 _"Es la desventaja de ser conejo",_ pensé _._

 _-Aveces tener un sentido del oído tan agudo es molesto en casos como este-_ me dije a mi misma _._

Camine hacia el despertador con mis patas tapando mis enormes orejas, presione un botón negro que se ubicaba en la parte superior del despertador, acción que hizo que se callara dejando un tranquilizante silencio en la habitación.

- _Música para mis oídos_ \- dije con una sonrisa mientras suspiraba. En eso entre al baño para asearme y prepararme para el trabajo.

- _Ya han pasado tres años desde que Nick entró a la ZPD, hemos resuelto una gran cantidad de casos menores y hemos sido reconocidos como los mejores oficiales de policía que Zootopia jamás ha tenido. Siendo sincera ningún criminal saldrá de nuestras manos mientras Nick y yo estemos juntos_ \- Pensé.

Odiaba los lunes, no por ir al trabajo, el cual no representaba ningún problema para mí, ya que después de todo era mi sueño el convertirme en oficial de policía, sino que de alguna manera era molesto para mí ese día en especial, no me dejaban ir con Nick a dar el típico recorrido por la ciudad, para saber si todo estaba en orden. Hoy me tocaba hacer informes y eso me frustraba demasiado.

- _Bueno, aunque le reclame y le de un buen motivo para no hacer informes, Bogo jamás me dejaría ir_ \- me dije, - _Después de todo el es el jefe_ \- suspire

Ya había tomado un baño y tenia puesto mi uniforme de la ZPD, el mismo que tenia desde mi primer día como policía en Zootopia, me dirigí a la cocina para hacerme algo de desayunar y comenzar con entusiasmo la semana. - _No por ser lunes dejare que eso me quite el buen humor_ \- pensé mientras terminaba de almorzar y me preparaba para salir.

Salí de mi departamento y baje las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al lobby del edificio, instintivamente voltee a ver la recepción y vi que una pantera completamente negra, alta y con ojos color verde-aceituna me dirigía la mirada y sonreía al verme. Era el portero del edificio.

\- _Buenos días, Mark_ \- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a su escritorio y tomaba un periódico que se encontraba en la recepción.

\- _Buenos días, señorita Hopps_ \- dijo respetuosamente a la coneja. - _¿Lista para su día en el trabajo?_ \- preguntó amablemente

\- _Por supuesto Mark, siempre estoy lista_ \- le conteste animadamente, mientras mis orejas se erguían y mostraba una sonrisa afectiva en mi rostro, mostrando mis dientes blancos.

\- _No esperaba menos de usted_ \- dijo la pantera con una sonrisa. - _Que tenga un excelente día, señorita Hopps_ \- dijo en tono amable.

- _Igual Mark, gracias_ \- le respondí mientras me alejaba de la recepción y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí a la estación que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de mi departamento, para tomar el próximo metro al centro de la ciudad.

Tomé mi celular y noté que eran las 7:00 a.m, - _llegare muy temprano a la estación de policía_ \- pensé, casi siempre el trayecto de mi casa a las oficinas de la ZPD era de aproximadamente 30 minutos, lo que significaba que llegaría con media hora de anticipación.

\- _Espero que el Jefe Bogo no me deje hacer informes, al ver que soy la primera oficial en llegar a la comisaría_ \- dije soltando una leve risita.

En eso vi que llegó el metro a la parada donde me encontraba, me reconfortaba verlo todas las mañanas, me recordaba a la primera vez que lo tome para venir a la ciudad.

Noté como las puertas del tren se abrían lentamente, como si se trataran de las puertas de algún centro comercial. Distinguí como se abrían una por una, primero la puerta para animales grandes, después la de animales de estatura media y al final la diminuta puerta para roedores y animales pequeños.

Me escabullí entre la multitud que se encontraba en la estación esperando a subir al transporte, rápidamente me encontraba entre las puertas siendo de las primeras en subir al tren. " _Bueno, a veces ser conejo tiene sus ventajas_ ", pensé con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, encontré un buen lugar para sentarme y me dispuse a sacar el periódico que había tomado del lobby del edificio. Mientras leía note como el metro comenzaba a dejar la estación, miré por la ventana y pude observar como poco a poco el tren se alejaba del lugar desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Me acomode y empece nuevamente a leer un articulo que había encontrado en la sección policíaca, y sin mas espere a que mi transporte llegara a su destino.

Llegando a la estación de policía pude ver que no había mucha gente alrededor, al entrar solo pude notar a aquel simpático leopardo come-donas que siempre nos hacia reír y que con su carisma te recibía alegremente todas las mañanas. El con una sonrisa acomodaba su escritorio y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden para cuando llegaran los demás oficiales.

- _¡Hola Garraza!, ¿Cómo estas?_ \- le dije animadamente mientras corría a su escritorio.

\- _¡Hola Judy!, muy bien gracias, ¿Cómo esta la oficial mas tierna de la ZPD?_ \- dijo en tono burlón mientras me abrazaba. No dejaba que me dijeran que era tierna, pero solo hay dos animales a quienes permitía llamarme así y uno de ellos es Garraza.

\- _Muy bien Garraza_ \- le dije riendo, - Siempre me alegro de verte Benji - sonreí y nos separamos del abrazo.

\- _Aw, yo también me alegro en verte_ \- le dijo tiernamente, - _Bueno, nos vemos después Judy, tengo que preparar la agenda de hoy para Bogo_ \- lo dijo agarrando rápidamente unas carpetas que se encontraban en su escritorio y empezando a caminar hacia la oficina del jefe.

\- _Nos vemos mas tarde Benji_ \- le dije mientra me disponía a dirigirme a mi cubículo. Llegando, empece a encender mi ordenador, miraba la pantalla mientras se completaba el proceso de encendido, tenia mi mente en otro mundo, pero ese estado de ensueño en el que me encontraba se esfumo al sentir una presencia a mis espaldas, voltee y observe que no se encontraba nadie, inconscientemente estaba parada tratando de investigar si había alguien mas en el lugar, sin mas, me limite a regresar a mi lugar que para mi sorpresa estaba ocupada por otro animal, me asuste al verlo, era increíble que aquel animal pasara desapercibido para mi, casi nada se me escapaba.

\- _Hola Zanahorias_ \- dijo la persona con una sonrisa pícara mirándome directamente a los ojos, - _¿Cómo amaneció mi conejita preferida?_ -

- _¡Nick! Dios que susto me acabas de meter_ \- le dije mientras me llevaba una pata a mi pecho, sentí como mi corazón palpitaba velozmente. " _Odio cuando hace eso_ " pensé, sonreí y le conteste - _Muy bien Nick, ¿Cómo amaneció mi zorro torpe preferido?_ -

\- _De maravilla Zanahorias, ya tenia ganas de verte_ \- me dijo con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa me encantaba, hacia verse mas guapo de lo que normalmente era. El estiro su brazo y sacó una taza de café para mí, todos los días me preparaba café mi zorro bobo favorito, me gustaba el saber que se preocupaba por mi y procuraba que estuviera bien todo el tiempo.

\- _Gracias Nick_ \- le dije con un leve sonrojo en mi rostro, es verdad que había despertado sentimientos por el, pero no me imagine que sería tan difícil controlarlos, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo en este preciso momento.

\- _Denada Juds_ \- dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a su cubículo, el cual, para mi buena suerte se encontraba frente al mío. Dejó sus cosas y se asomo por la pequeña pared que separaba nuestros lugares, - _Venga Zanahorias, el jefe Bogo se molestara si no estamos en el salón, hoy entregará misiones_ -

\- _Ya voy Nick_ \- le dije mientras saltaba de mi asiento y lo alcanzaba corriendo, me encantaba estar ahí, era un día normal en el trabajo, pero, lo que mas me gustaba, era pasar la semana al lado de Nick, eso hacía que mis días fueran perfectos.

Llegamos al salón de misiones, mientras pasábamos entre los lugares, noté como todos nos miraban y nos saludaban con respeto, después del caso de los Aulladores, todos nos miraban como héroes. Vi como Nick los saludaba con su carisma natural, el hacía que las personas rieran o se alegraran con tan solo verlo, para el, el hacer amigos era igual de fácil que comer un pay de moras, le encantaba. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, los cuales se encontraban hasta el frente del salón, al lado de mi se sentó Nick, quien me volteo a ver con una sonrisa mientras se ponía sus Ray-Ban estilo aviador y se acomodaba en su silla. Entró Bogo y todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a golpear las mesas, solo Nick y yo no hacíamos eso.

\- _Silencio, silencio_ \- dijo mientras se ponía sus lentes, era gracioso ver como un animal de su tamaño utilizara lentes tan pequeños como esos. - _Hoy entregare sus respectivas misiones, pero primero, hay un asunto de gran importancia_ \- dijo seriamente, con aquella voz grave e intimidante que poseía.

\- _Pueden pasar_ \- dijo Bogo, en eso la puerta por la que había entrado Bogo se abrió, dejando pasar a un grupo de 5 animales al salón. Nick y yo mirábamos sonriendo a aquellos novatos que vestían el uniforme representativo de la ZPD, " _Reclutas_ ", pensé. En eso Bogo los ubica enfrente de todos y voltea a vernos. - _Ellos serán los nuevos cuerpos de la ZPD, fueron los mejores de su clase y les daremos la bienvenida que se merecen_ \- dijo en modo líder mientras se paraba en el podium donde repartía las misiones.

\- _Bien, ahora las misiones_ \- dijo mientras tomaba la primera carpeta del montón que tenia enfrente.- _Oficiales Wilde, Hopps_ \- posó su mirada en nosotros, nos paramos y tanto el como yo dijimos al unísono - _¡Sí señor!_ \- de forma respetuosa. El abrió la carpeta y volvió a mirarnos. - _Tengo un trabajo especial para los dos_ \- dijo con una sonrisa, - _Quiero que les muestren las instalaciones a los nuevos oficiales, que se vayan familiarizando con el lugar, no quiero tener problemas con alguno de ellos, así que traten de explicarles como son las cosas aquí en la ZPD, si no, ustedes serán los perjudicados, son responsabilidad suya_ \- dijo seriamente. Nosotros solamente asentimos y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal del salón, notamos que los nuevos oficiales estaban siguiéndonos.

Lo ultimó que escuche al salir del salón fue la voz de Nick, el se encontraba a tan solo un par de pasos detrás de mí, - _Bueno Zanahorias, parece que nos tocara hacer de guía de turistas_ \- dijo en tono burlón con una sonrisa, voltee a verlo y solté una risita simpática, - _Eso parece_ \- dije mientras llevaba mi atención a el y le sonreía cariñosamente, haciendo que nuestras miradas se conectaran, creado un pequeño mundo de ensueño en nuestros ojos, _"sus ojos... son hermosos"_ , pensé y me dispuse a caminar hacia la entrada de la comisaría.


	2. Nuevos Reclutas

**Nuevos Reclutas**

* * *

Nick

Me alegraba de que Bogo nos diera la oportunidad de mostrarles a los chicos las instalaciones de la ZPD, sinceramente no tenia ánimos de andar patrullando la ciudad yo solo, quería pasar más el rato con Judy, me siento increíble al estar junto a ella. - _¡¿Qué estas pensando Wilde?! Es una coneja y tu un zorro, eso no está bien, es un comportamiento anti-natural y aun así ella no se fijaría en un zorro que tuvo una vida criminal, un pasado oscuro, de ninguna forma querría estar con un estafador como tu, jamás despertaría sentimientos hacia un zorro, solamente te quiere como un amigo_ \- pensé, volteando a ver a Judy de reojo mientras llevaba a los nuevos reclutas a la entrada de la comisaria. Cuando llegamos volteamos a ver a los reclutas, los cuales, se veían de alguna manera emocionados por estar ahí con nosotros.

\- _Hola, somos los oficiales..._ \- fui interrumpido antes de poder terminar

\- _Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps_ \- dijo un recluta del grupo, estaba emocionado y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, era un zorro de color blanco con dos denotadas rayas negras en sus mejillas, tenía los ojos azules y era de la misma estatura de Nick. Dio un paso delante del grupo y todos le miramos.

\- _El primer zorro y la primera coneja policía de la historia. Es un placer conocerlos, son un ejemplo a seguir, sobre todo usted señor Wilde, ha sido una inspiración para nosotros los zorros_ \- dijo el recluta respetuosamente. - _Mi hermana y yo nos convertimos en oficiales de policía debido a usted, lo admiramos demasiado_ -

Me quede impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar y voltee a ver a Judy para saber si lo que había escuchado era correcto, y efectivamente, había escuchado bien, ¿un ejemplo a seguir? ¿Yo, un estafador que tuvo la suerte de convertirse en policía?, no me lo podía creer. Judy solo se limito a darme una sonrisa cariñosa y posar nuevamente su mirada hacia los reclutas.

Hubo un silencio prolongado y voltee a verlo con mi cara de estupefacción, expresión que aun no se borraba de mi rostro, todavía no me lo creía. _"Disculpe señor, no era mi intención interrumpirlo"_ dijo el zorro avergonzado bajando sus orejas.

Al escucharlo, inmediatamente negué con mi cabeza y le di una sonrisa amistosa, - _No hay de que disculparse, ¿Oficial?..._ \- dije alegremente.

\- _Brauer, Jackson Brauer_ \- dijo el zorro blanco un poco nervioso.

\- _Bien Jack, un gusto conocerte_ \- le dije amistosamente mientras estrechábamos nuestras patas, - _Y no te molestes en llamarme señor o algo por el estilo, somos compañeros, puedes llamarme Nick_ \- le dije sonriendo.

\- Esta bien... Nick - dijo Jack dibujándose nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- _¿Quién es tu hermana?_ \- le pregunté mientras miraba a los reclutas que estaban observando, en eso salió una hermosa zorra blanca de ojos verde-esmeralda de la parte de atrás del grupo, era igual a su hermano, solamente que no tenia aquellas rayas negras en sus mejillas, si no, que tenía una sombra negra en el ojo izquierdo como si de un panda se tratase, sus orejas eran blancas con una pequeña sombra negra en sus puntas, sus patas mostraban el mismo sombreado en sus puntas, al igual que su cola.

\- _Soy yo_ \- dijo la zorrita mientras se incorporaba con nosotros. - _Elizabeth Brauer, es un placer conocerlo_ \- dijo la zorrita nerviosa mirándome a los ojos, logro apreciar un pequeño sonrojo de su parte, me le quedo viendo sin emitir palabra alguna, duro unos cuantos segundos mirándola, presenciando su enorme belleza y sus hermosos ojos hipnotizantes.

\- _E... e... el placer es todo mío_ \- tartamudee, mostrando un sonrojo de mi parte. Me quede embelesado a tan hermosa mujer, no me imaginaba que quedaría cautivado por una zorrita tan atractiva. _"Es... ¡Bellísima!"_ pensé, mientras me transportaba a un mundo de ensoñación dentro de sus ojos.

Nos quedamos mirándonos lo que pareció una eternidad pero que no fueron más que unos cuantos segundos. Judy nos llamó y sin poner atención a lo que decía, los dos salimos de nuestra ensoñación, sonrojandonos aun más.

Voltee a ver a Judy y noté que estaba molesta, tenía sus brazos cruzados y estaba golpeando el piso con su pata derecha repetidas veces. Conocía muy bien a Judy, sabía que le molestaba algo. No quería hacerla enojar más, así que, solo me limite a mirarla y darle una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

Judy al ver mí simpática sonrisa, no pudo más que tranquilizarse y sonreírme también, después de lo sucedido, los dos dirigimos nuestra atención a los reclutas que faltaban. La coneja señalo a cada uno y los invito a que se presentaran.

El primero en pasar fue un jaguar, lo mire detenidamente y pude apreciar que era muy similar al oficial Garraza, solo que el recluta estaba en forma y no tenia rastro alguno de sobrepeso, además, de que de su pelaje era de un color grisáceo.

\- _Oficial Ivanov, Aleksander Ivanov, un placer conocerlos_ \- dijo el jaguar con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su pata con las nuestras. - _Pueden llamarme Sasha si así lo prefieren_ \- agregó

La siguiente persona en presentarse fue una bella coyote hembra que se acercaba a pasos pequeños, era delgada de ojos cafés y tenia su pelaje de color rojizo con un sombreado negro que se asomaba en la parte superior de su cabeza recorriendo su nuca, espalda, hasta finalmente llegar a su cola. Sus orejas, patas y hocico tenían el mismo rasgo de sombreado en sus puntas.

\- _Soy la Oficial Watson, Pamela Watson_ \- dijo un poco cohibida, - _Es un placer conocerlos, los admiro mucho_ \- agregó sonrojándose un poco.

\- _El placer es nuestro, Pam_ \- dijo Judy, sonriendole amistosamente a la recluta. Yo también le sonreí.

El ultimo recluta dio unos cuantos pasos para incorporase con todos, era un lobo con ojos amielados, su pelaje era de color negro, sus orejas, cola y patas tenían un pequeño toque de blanco en sus puntas, era alto y muy fuerte, a pesar de tener el uniforme puesto, podía notar claramente la tonificación de sus músculos, sin duda era el mas fuerte del grupo.

\- _Oficial Black, Thomas Black_ \- dijo seriamente, mientras nos miraba de arriba hacia abajo. - _El primer zorro y la primer coneja policía_ \- musitó, - _Para mí, no son mas que dos personas con suerte a quienes se les permitió entrar a la ZPD_ \- agregó cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo su atención hacia otro lado. - _La ZPD no es lugar para un ex-criminal y para una tierna conejita_ -

 _"¡Rayos!, ese tipo esta muerto"_ pensé, y no lo decía por mí, lo decía por Zanahorias, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a los insultos y burlas por parte de la gente, pero ella no, los conejos son muy temperamentales y si el insulto no fue el causante, la palabra "tierna" fue el detonante. Tenía que hacer algo, no quería que tuviéramos problemas y mucho menos en la comisaría.

Busqué con la mirada a Judy, quién ya se encontraba dando un par de pasos en dirección al lobo, rápidamente coloqué mi pata sobre su hombro, acción que hizo que se detuviera y me volteara a ver, yo solo la mire a los ojos y negué con la cabeza. No hubo palabras, una simple mirada basto para que Judy se tranquilizara y volviera en si. _"Santa Popsi Patita"_ pensé aliviado, _"Un poco más y tendríamos restos de lobo negro tirados en el piso"_ , sonreí al imaginarme la escena.

Todos miraban el conflicto con la boca abierta, esperaban ver una pelea o algo por el estilo, pero solo sonreí y volvía a posar mi mirada en el. - _Bien Thomas... ¿Ya terminaste?_ \- le pregunte mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. El Lobo mostró un pequeño signo de enfado, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero yo fui más rápido y lo interrumpí. - _¿Si?, ¡Perfecto! Ahora sigamos con el recorrido y trata de no distraer a los demás con comentarios absurdos, ¿Te parece campeón? o ¿quieres que este junto a ti durante la excursión?... te puedes perder_ \- le dije en tono de burla, los demás soltaban pequeñas risas, se notaba que se aguantaban por soltar alguna que otra risotada.

El lobo estaba furioso, pero se tranquilizo y solo me miro frunciendo el ceño. - _No habrá necesidad de tal cosa, Wilde_ \- gruñó

\- _¡Excelente! Eso hace mi trabajo aun más fácil_ \- sonreí mientras me dirigía con Judy y los demás. - _Bien chicos, empezaremos el recorrido, síganos y cuiden de su compañero Black, creo que se distrae con facilidad_ \- dije mientras caminaba con Judy y pasábamos la puerta en dirección las inmediaciones de la ZPD. Todos rieron excepto Thomas quien estaba rojo de ira.

Después de un par de horas ya les habíamos mostrado las instalaciones de la ZPD, todos nos divertíamos y reíamos por cada comentario que salía a flote en nuestra cálida conversación, Judy y yo respondíamos las dudas de todos durante nuestro recorrido, y sin más, optamos por guiarlos y mostrarles sus respectivos cubículos. Tomé una carpeta que contenía un plano de cada cubículo de la habitación, los que estaban desocupados estaban marcados con un marca textos amarillo.

En la habitación se encontraban 10 hileras de cubículos, cada hilera disponía de 5 cubículos por cada lado, todas estaban numeradas y tenían una placa negra donde se mostraba el número y ademas tenia un espacio donde estaba escrito el nombre de a quien le pertenecía aquel lugar.

\- _Sasha_ \- dije mientras miraba la carpeta. - Tú tomaras el cubículo numero 24

Sasha llegó al lugar y sonrió con orgullo al ver la placa que mostraba su nombre, A. Ivanov y en la parte de abajo las palabras en inglés Police Officer. - _Oficial Aleksander Ivanov... se escucha bien_ \- dijo en voz baja.

Sonreí al ver que arreglaba sus cosas en su lugar de trabajo y se acomodaba en la silla frente a su ordenador.

\- _Jack_ \- dije mientras prestaba atención nuevamente a la carpeta que tenía en mis patas, - _El tuyo sera el numero 5_ -

Jack asintió y se fue a su lugar.

\- _Pamela_ \- dije con una sonrisa mientras la miraba, - _A ti te toco el número 62_ -

Pamela sonrío y asintió, se fue a su lugar y empezó a acomodar sus cosas en el cubículo.

\- _Thomas_ \- lo llamé, el lobo caminó hacia mí y me miraba fijamente, una mirada fría y sin emociones. Al parecer se había tranquilizado lo suficiente para olvidar el problema que tuvimos Judy y yo con el hace un momento. - _Toma el numero 80_ \- le dije mientras le sonreía amistosamente.

El no mostró ninguna expresión de agradecimiento, ni siquiera asintió, solo empezó a caminar hasta su lugar sin omitir palabra alguna, con la misma cara inexpresiva de hace unos instantes. _"Vaya que se sintió, tenemos a alguien de carácter especial aquí"_ , pensé divertido.

Abrí nuevamente la carpeta y sonreí al ver que el ultimo lugar disponible estaba al lado de mi cubículo. - _Y por ultimo Eli_ \- dije mientras la volteaba a ver y me perdía en sus ojos.

Eli me miro y se sonrojo levemente al notar que la miraba directamente a los ojos.

\- _Te toco el cubículo número 59_ \- le dije con una sonrisa y me dispuse a dejar la carpeta en una mesa que se encontraba a mi lado.

Eli solo asintió y se fue a su lugar con el leve sonrojo aun presente en su rostro.

Al notar que todos terminaban de acomodar sus cosas en sus respectivas áreas de trabajo, llamé la atención de los reclutas al levantar mi pata por encima de mi cabeza para que me voltearan a ver. - _Bien chicos, nos vemos en media hora en el comedor, de seguro tendrán hambre_ \- les dije riendo mientras escuchaba un gruñido que provenía del estomago de Sasha.

\- _¡Sí y mucha!_ \- dijo Sasha sonrojándose de la vergüenza. Todos rieron

\- _¡Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos al rato_ \- dijo Judy sonriendo. - _Fue un gusto conocerlos_ \- agregó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Yo la seguí, dejando que los nuevos reclutas disfrutaran del resto del día, ya que, mañana iba a ser su primer día como oficiales de Zootopia y quién sabe como les iría combatiendo el crimen en la gran ciudad.


	3. ¿Admiración?

**¿Admiración... o algo más?**

* * *

Agradecimientos:

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme un comentario acerca de la historia, estoy muy feliz de que te guste. Yo también adoro a Eli, de hecho, me inspiré en Alex Fox para hacerla, ¡ella es genial!. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, me pasare por tus fics y dejare uno que otro review de cosas que me han gustado. Muchas gracias nuevamente y nos seguimos leyendo :)

Bien ahora si, espero que disfruten del capítulo

* * *

Elizabeth

Por fin me encontraba dentro de la ZPD, ya como un miembro oficial de la institución, había sido duro el entrenamiento para convertirnos en oficiales de policía, esto es lo que estaba esperando desde que me alisté, los obstáculos que tuve que pasar para poder ser parte de la fuerza policíaca, era mi sueño desde que supe de lo del caso de Bellwether y los aulladores, resuelto más ni nada menos que por el primer zorro y la primer conejo policía, quería volverme tan buen policía como aquellos dos oficiales a quienes tanto admiraba, me alegré mucho al ver lo bien que nos trataron los dos oficiales. _"Sin duda alguna Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps eran los mejores policías de Zootopia, son unos héroes, son mis ejemplos a seguir"_ pensé mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor.

A mí lado se encontraba mi hermano Jackson, quien estaba sonriendo alegremente mirando a su alrededor. Notó que lo miraba y volteo a verme aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- _Es increíble que al fin estemos aquí_ \- dijo Jack emocionado, - _Los nuevos cuerpos del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, parece un sueño_ \- agregó mientras reía y crecía aun más la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- _Si, todo un sueño_ \- dije mientras soltaba una risita al ver a mi hermano embelesado con todo lo que llamaba su atención. - _Cuidado, que se te cae la baba_ \- le dije burlonamente, pasándole un pañuelo que tenía en una de las bolsas de mi pantalón.

\- _Que graciosa_ \- dijo sarcásticamente mientras fingía una risa, - _Lo dice la que quedó completamente idiotizada al ser vista por Nick Wilde_ \- dijo sonriéndome maliciosamente.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso y me sonrojé completamente, parecía un tomate, _"Apoco fui demasiado obvia"_ pensé, mientras trataba de ocultar mí sonrojo de la vista de mi hermano.

- _Es solo admiración lo que le tengo a Nick, no te confundas_ \- le dije con nerviosismo con el sonrojo aun presente y tratando de serenarme un poco. - _Además es muy grande para mí_ \- musité. No sabia el motivo por el cual le dije eso, simplemente se me salió de entre los labios.

Para los zorros no era ningún problema tener una pareja que fuera mucho mayor que nosotros, si eso significase que nos llevaran 10 años de edad. Trataba de defenderme con cualquier cosa para que Jackson no estuviera molestándome todo el día.

\- _Si... claro_ \- dijo con esa sonrisa socarrona aun en su rostro, levanto su pata señalándome, - _Te gusta... ¿no?_ \- agregó soltando una estúpida risa.

\- _T...t...te equivocas, Jack_ \- contesté sonrojándome aun más de lo que anteriormente estaba, parecía que dentro de poco explotaría mi cabeza a causa del sonrojo excesivamente alto que mi rostro le mostraba.

\- _Entonces, si estoy equivocado, ¿Porqué te sonrojas tanto hermanita?_ \- preguntó maliciosamente. El estaba cruzado de brazos esperando a que se me ocurriera algún argumento que lo contradijera, pero no encontré palabras para responderle.

Tal vez Jack tenía razón, me gustaba el Oficial Wilde y no me había dado cuenta, _"Tiene hermosos ojos"_ pensé nostálgicamente y con una sonrisa recordando el momento en el que nos quedamos viendo directamente a los ojos en la entrada de la comisaría. _"Es guapo, fuerte, amable, guapo, divertido y... guapo"_ pensé embobada volteando a ver el techo. - _¡¿Qué acabo de pensar?!_ \- susurre fijándome si mi hermano había sido capaz de haberme oído. Y al parecer, no lo había hecho.

En eso entramos al comedor, era increíblemente grande, podía notar como los oficiales andaban de un lado a otro, platicando, comiendo, jugando y bromeando unos con los otros. Me sentía emocionada por conocer a mas gente, incluso, ya estaba empezando a olvidarme de mi debate contra Jackson.

El comedor contaba con aproximadamente unas 50 mesas alargadas (como las de una prisión, obviamente mucho mas bonitas y mejor cuidadas), fácilmente podían sentarse unas 10 personas por mesa, 5 por un extremo y 5 por el otro, noté que había una larga fila de oficiales con sus charolas esperando a servirse los platillos del día de hoy.

\- _¿Y bien?_ \- preguntó Jack mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Ignoré su pregunta y solo me dispuse a tomar una charola de la barra de ensaladas y empezarme a servir unos deliciosos pedazos de fruta.

Jack al ver que no le contestaba, no aguanto y soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que hizo que todos los que estaba en la barra aparte de nosotros nos voltearan a ver. - _Tu silencio lo dice todo hermanita_ \- dijo mientras paraba de reír, quitándose una que otra lágrima de sus ojos. - _No te preocupes Eli... tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo_ \- dijo Jack guiñándome un ojo.

- _Eres un odioso, ¡¿Lo sabías?!_ \- bufé mientras me derretía de la vergüenza al ver que los demás oficiales nos veían.

\- _¡¿Yo!?_ \- dijo Jack haciéndose el ofendido llevándose una pata a su pecho de manera teatral. - _¡Pero si me adoras hermanita!_ \- mencionó en tono burlón.

\- _Eso es lo que tu crees_ \- dije seria

- _¡Ah! Una puñalada directa al corazón, no puedo creerlo_ \- se burló Jack llevándose las dos patas a su pecho y fingiendo una mueca de dolor. - _Después de todo lo que hice por ti, ¿así es como tratas a tu hermano mayor?, eres una desconsiderada_ \- dijo teatralmente

\- _¡Basta Jack!_ \- le dije soltando una risa, - _Deja de hacer el ridículo, todos nos están mirando_ \- conteste apenada y en voz baja para que solo el escuchara.

\- _Bueno, bueno, ya_ \- dijo Jack levantando sus brazos en señal de rendición. Notó que alguien se acercaba a la barra de ensaladas y sentí unos codazos ligeros en un costado de mi cuerpo. - _Hablando del rey de roma_ \- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa pícara. Voltee a verlo y pude apreciar como apuntaba con su cabeza la entrada del comedor, disimuladamente miré aquello que había hecho que llamara su atención y en cuanto vi a aquella persona, me paralice completamente, comenzando a sonrojarme fuertemente.

 _"¡NICK!"_ Pensé asustada, _"Y viene hacia acá, ¿Qué hago?"_ Pensaba nerviosa mientras mi hermano reía levemente. - _¡Venga Eli! Lo tendrás comiendo de tu pata en menos de lo que te imaginas_ \- dijo mi hermano mientras se disponía a irse del lugar. Yo solo rodé los ojos mirando hacia otro lugar.

\- _¿A quien traerás comiendo de tu pata Eli?_ \- dijo Nick incorporándose con nosotros. - _¡Hola Jack!_ \- saludó a mi hermano de maneras amistosa y con una sonrisa. Mi hermano le regresó el saludo.

\- _A...e... nadie_ \- dije asustada y extremadamente nerviosa, sentía como mi corazón latía velozmente, estaba tratando de calmarme, aunque resultaba imposible en ese momento.

- _Creo que ya me voy, veo que no encajo aquí_ \- dijo Jack mientras me dirigía la mirada y me guiñaba el ojo. - _Nos vemos Nick_ \- agregó alejándose lentamente. Nick se despidió de el.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina a Jackson. El solo vio mi cara enfadada y salió corriendo.

\- _Así que... te gustan las moras_ \- dijo Nick mientras tomaba una charola que se encontraba cerca, al lado de la barra. Sus ojos seguían postrados en mí, era un momento sumamente cautivador el ser atrapada por tan hermosos ojos.

Me sonroje un poco y mire a mi plato, solo tenía servido moras, no pude servirme más cosas por culpa de mi hermano. - _Si, de hecho... son mis favoritas_ \- le dije apenada sonrojándome aun más.

Miré a Nick quien seguía mirándome con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro. - _También son mis favoritas, soy un adicto a las moras_ \- dijo con una mueca graciosa y se dispuso a tomar un plato entero de ellas. Reí

\- _¡¿Enserio comerás tantas?!_ \- dije sorprendida al ver como tomaba el plato grande de moras y lo colocaba en su charola.

- _Si ¿Por?_ \- Dijo Nick mientras tomaba un par de moras y se las llevaba a su boca. - _Este cuerpo necesita de un sustento vital y energético bueno, no tonterías_ \- espetó mientras se señalaba sensualmente y me guiñaba el ojo. Reímos.

 _"Es lindo"_ pensé sonrojándome.

\- _Vente a nuestra mesa_ -me dijo con una sonrisa. - _Quiero presentarte a otras personas, seguro y te agradan_ -

- _¡Claro! Me encantaría_ \- le dije regresándole la sonrisa.

Terminamos de servirnos la comida en nuestras respectivas charolas y optamos por ir a sentarnos, pasamos entre varios lugares, hasta que divise a lo lejos una mesa donde se encontraba Judy, Jackson, Sasha y Pam, junto con otros tres oficiales que no conocía. Sonreí y note que ellos estaban sonriendo al verme.

\- _¡Eli, siéntate aquí!_ \- dijo Pam alegremente recorriéndose un poco para que yo pudiera sentarme junto a ella.

Me senté a su lado y Nick se sentó frente a mí, a su lado se encontraba Judy y al lado de ella los tres oficiales a los cuales yo desconocía. A mi lado derecho se encontraba Pam, seguido por Sasha y Jackson quienes estaban platicando con aquellos tres oficiales.

\- _Eli, ellos son los Oficiales Levy, Garraza y Dawson_ \- dijo Nick señalando uno por uno a los oficiales.

\- _Oficial Levy, Charles Levy, un gusto conocerte al fin, Eli_ \- dijo un tigre mientras estrechaba su pata con la mía, el era un tigre siberiano de ojos grises y de pelaje blanco sus patas estaban sombreadas completamente de un color negro. - Dime Charlie - sonrió

\- _Si Eli, Nick no dejaba de hablar de ti... ¿Verdad Wilde?_ \- dijo burlonamente un cheetah de pelaje gris con ojos ámbar. - _¡Rayos!, ¿Donde están mis modales?_ \- se rió mientras extendía su brazo para saludarme. - _Oficial Dawson, William Dawson, llámame Will_ \- sonrío amistosamente

Me sonrojé muchísimo cuando dijo lo de Nick, _"¿El estaba hablando de mi?, me pregunto de que estarían hablando"_ pensé mientras dirigía mi mirada a Nick, noté que el también se había sonrojado. Salude a Will y le di una sonrisa amigable.

\- _Oficial Garraza, Benjamín Garraza, me da mucho gusto conocerte, eres muy tierna Eli_ \- dijo Benji de forma amanerada mientras llevaba sus patas a su hocico. - _Dime Benji, querida_ -

Al escuchar decirme que era tierna solté una risa leve y estreche mi pata con la de el. - Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos - dije sonrojandome un poco.

\- _Y bien Eli, ¿como te han tratado los demás?_ \- preguntó Charlie

\- _¡Muy bien! Todos han sido muy amables conmigo, en especial ustedes son muy amigables y geniales_ \- dije animada

\- _Qué bueno, por que de no ser así, se las verán conmigo_ \- dijo Jackson señalándose con el dedo pulgar y mostrando un rostro bravucón. - Nadie le hace nada a mi hermanita pequeña - espetó, tomando un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía frente a el.

\- _Solo me llevas un año, eres un exagerado_ \- dije riendo

\- _Aun así eres la pequeña, alguien tiene que cuidarte_ \- alegó mi hermano

\- _Sí, pero alguien que no seas tú_ \- dije en tono burlón. Todos rieron mientras Jackson se tocaba el pecho con una pata dramáticamente.

Duramos platicando una hora y optamos por dejar el comedor y dirigirnos a nuestros hogares, después de todo, ya había terminado nuestro turno hace buen rato. Estaba caminando hacia la entrada de la comisaría, ya me había despedido de todos mis compañeros y amigos. _"Fue un buen día"_ pensé alegre y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, _"Mañana sera mi primer día como oficial en Zootopia, haré lo mejor que pueda para sorprender a todos"_.

Caminaba hacia la estación de metro y pude apreciar claramente a un bulto naranja que se encontraba sentado esperando el transporte, era Nick quien todavía no se daba cuenta que me encontraba en el lugar.

\- _¡Que tal Nick!_ \- dije sonriendo y dándole un buen susto al zorro.

- _¡Ah! ¡Eli!_ \- dijo Nick llevándose una pata al pecho y respirando rápidamente. - _Que susto me diste, pude haber muerto, ¿Qué sería de ti, si yo ya no estuviera?_ \- dijo en tono burlón mientras me daba un guiño coqueto.

Me sonroje por el guiño pero trate de ocultarlo al sentarme junto a el y voltear hacia otro lado.

- _No lo se, pero no lloraría, eso tenlo por seguro_ \- dije sarcásticamente. Los dos reímos.

Vi que venía el metro que me llevaba a mi casa, me paré y me dispuse a caminar hacía el, giré para despedirme de Nick pero noté que ya no estaba sentado, volteé a mi lado derecho y lo vi junto a mi, esperando igualmente a que se abrieran las puertas del transporte. Supuse que también vivía por el mismo rumbo que yo, solo que me apenaba preguntarle el lugar donde vivía.

Subimos al metro y nos sentamos en un tipo domo que se encontraba un poco más arriba que los asientos convencionales del metro, ese domo estaba formado de cristal, eso hacía que los animales vieran la belleza de la ciudad. Nick y yo empezamos a platicar, era una conversación cálida, había química, se podía sentir esa sensación a cada palabra que emitíamos de nuestros labios. Me encantaba estar platicando con el, eso hizo que mi día fuera perfecto. _"De todos los animales con los que me pude haber topado y haber entablado una conversación, me tocó con el mas guapo y divertido de todos"_ pensé mientras me sonrojaba.

Después de una media hora de viaje en metro, nos detuvimos en una parada, y me sorprendí al ver que Nick se bajó también. Tomé valor para preguntarle el lugar donde vivía pero cuando estaba apunto el habló.

\- _¿Dónde vives, Eli?_ \- preguntó Nick con una sonrisa. Me quede perpleja y después de unos segundos Nick se asusto. - _Lo siento, se que no es de mi incumbencia, no quise decirlo de esa manera_ \- dijo Nick arrepentido con sus orejas aplastadas. Al oírlo me reí y el se me quedo mirando sonrojándose un poco.

\- _Descuida Nick, confío en ti_ \- le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo. El se sonrojó levemente por el guiño y me sonrió. - _Vivo en el complejo de departamentos Wayne_ \- agregué sonriendole.

\- _¡¿En el edificio Wayne?!_ \- preguntó anonadado.

\- _Si... ¿Por?_ \- le pregunté extrañada.

\- _¡Por que yo también vivo ahí!_ \- dijo alegre. - _¡Wow! vaya que el mundo es pequeño_ -

\- _¡Increíble! es una gran coincidencia_ \- le dije alegre. _"Y vaya que es una muy buena"_ pensé sonrojándome.

\- _¿Qué número de departamento habitas?_ \- preguntó Nick un poco entusiasmado. - _Yo en el 201, en el décimo piso_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- _¿¡Enserio!? , yo también vivo en el décimo piso, en el número 203_ \- le dije sorprendida.

\- _No puedo creerlo... ¡Vives al lado de mi departamento!_ \- reímos. - _Somos vecinos, eso es genial_ \- dijo alegre y con una sonrisa.

Los dos nos dirigíamos hacia el edificio caminando a través de un hermoso parque, estaba lleno de luciérnagas volando por todos lados, se podía apreciar claramente el destello momentáneo que generaban aquellos insectos, hacían que el momento fuera mágico. Caminamos sin emitir palabra alguna, era un silencio agradable, no uno incómodo, si no que este era tranquilizante y hermoso.

Llegamos al edificio y optamos por subir al décimo piso, al llegar caminamos hasta estar cada uno en frente de sus respectivos hogares. hubo un silencio prolongado.

\- _Fue un lindo día_ \- dije nerviosa y sonrojandome un poco.

\- _Si fue lindo_ \- dijo Nick sonrojándose también.

\- _Bueno es hora de que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana sera un día duro_ \- comenté y sacando la tarjeta que abría la puerta de mi departamento.

\- _Si sera un día duro_ \- dijo Nick mirándome directamente a los ojos, saco su tarjeta y abrió su puerta. Pero antes de que entrara, volteó a verme y me jaló hacia el me abrazó y me beso dulcemente en mi frente, nos separamos del abrazo. Los dos estábamos sonrojados, seguíamos mirándonos a los ojos, creando ese mundo de ensueño del que me enamore. - _Hasta mañana Eli, que descanses_ \- dijo cariñosamente.

\- _Hasta mañana Nick, descansa_ \- le dije aun embelesada por el beso de hace rato, el espero a que yo entrara a mi departamento y cerrara la puerta. Una vez ya adentro, escuche como la puerta de al lado se cerraba, mire hacía el techo y solté unas lágrimas de felicidad. " _Estoy enamorada de Nick Wilde_ " pensé sonrojándome y preparándome para dormir.


	4. Despertar

**Despertar**

* * *

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado el día de ayer, estuve un poco ocupado por asuntos familiares. Pero prometo actualizar lo mas seguido que se pueda. Una disculpa de todo corazón a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia.

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Gualy27** : Gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y que te parezca muy bueno, la verdad hago lo que puedo para que los capítulos salgan como si fueran de un libro XD, y si, diste justo en el clavo con tu suposición, solo que tengo planeado hacerlo de una forma diferente, un triangulo amoroso y un peligro inminente que involucre a todos, de alguna manera tengo que hacerlo surgir :). Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario. Saludos.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** Gracias por tu review, me emociona mucho que te este gustando mi historia, quise darte un pequeño homenaje en el capitulo anterior, me encantan tus historias. Nos estaremos leyendo. Te mando un abrazo y Saludos.

Dejen sus Reviews, me gusta saber lo que piensan acerca de la historia

Bueno y sin mas por el momento empecemos

* * *

Rainforest District

La campana del reloj sonó marcando la medianoche, emitió ese sonido repetidas veces durante un minuto, hasta que finalmente cesó.

Al escuchar ese armonioso sonido me levante de la tina en la que me encontraba, cuidadosamente salí del baño y me disponía a dirigirme hacia el salón principal. Me encontraba caminando por un pasillo largo completamente desnudo, escurriendo agua por la alfombra, podía oler claramente las lociones de baño impregnadas en mi pelaje, un agradable olor a Gardenia y Rosas. _"El aroma de los dioses"_ pensé con una sonrisa.

El pasillo era absurdamente largo, había obras de arte en las paredes, caminé por unos 5 minutos y llegué a unas puertas grandes de madera, coloqué un brazo en cada puerta y las abrí empujándolas con fuerza, marcando mis músculos por el esfuerzo. Al entrar, un mayordomo me atendió, brindándome una bata de seda. La habitación estaba ambientada por música clásica, una ópera para ser exactos.

\- _¿Gusta que le prepare el té, Señor?_ \- preguntó aquel mayordomo, el era una hiena alta y de ojos cafés, estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro y con guantes blancos de tela.

Yo solo le asentí con la cabeza sin voltearlo a ver, me acerque a un sillón que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea ubicada en un extremo de la habitación , parándome junto a ella. La hiena al ver tal acción se dispuso a irse hacia la cocina y traer el té, antes de que el mayordomo abandonara la habitación, note algo que llamaba mi atención.

\- _Esteban_ \- dije. El mayordomo se paró en seco y giro para mirarme.

\- _¿Si, señor?_ \- preguntó Esteban prestando atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- _Llama a Black. El momento ha llegado_ \- contesté con una sonrisa que mostraba todos mis dientes, tenía mi atención puesta en el periódico que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa ubicada al lado del sillón.

\- _Enseguida señor_ \- dijo Esteban mientras abría una pequeña puerta y se retiraba del lugar.

Agarre el periódico de esa pequeña mesa y tomé asiento en el sillón, contemplé la chimenea, estaba prendida, soltaba pequeñas chispas a causa del fuego que consumía poco a poco la madera, emitía un sonido agradable, aquel chisporroteo que causaban las llamas en conjunto con la madera hacía del lugar un sitio tranquilizante.

" _Llegó la hora_ " sonreí emocionado. " _Hemos esperado 200 años para este momento. ¡Tengo que avisar a la hermandad! El plan tiene que ser ejecutado de inmediato_ " pensé mientras miraba y acariciaba un anillo de oro que se encontraba en mi dedo anular derecho, el anillo tenia el grabado de un ave fénix abriendo sus alas entre las llamas, alrededor de la figura se podían leer claramente unas palabras en latín. - _**Resurge et cineri**_ \- susurré mientras crecía una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro.

Me percaté de que Esteban había llegado con una charola de plata, donde llevaba una tetera y un juego de té, también de plata. Colocó la charola en la mesa que se encontraba junto a mí y empezó a servirme el caliente líquido dentro de la taza, se podían apreciar los leves vapores ascendiendo y moviéndose lentamente, como si de una danza se tratase.

\- _Señor, el magistrado Black se encuentra en la linea_ \- dijo Esteban mientras me pasaba cuidadosamente el teléfono.

\- _Gracias Esteban, puedes retirarte_ \- dije haciendo una seña con la pata izquierda indicándole que se fuera de la habitación. El solo asintió, se retiró tomando una pequeña toalla que se encontraba al lado de la charola y poniéndosela en el antebrazo. Salió de la habitación cerrando la pequeña puerta por la cual había entrado minutos anteriores.

Coloqué el teléfono en mi oreja izquierda y me dispuse a hablar.

- _Ignis et vita -_ dije en tono grave mientras seguía acariciando el anillo que se encontraba en mi pata derecha _._

 _\- Ignis et vita -_ dijo la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea. Sonreí al oír la voz de aquella persona. _\- ¿Qué sucede James?, ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es? -_ alegó el animal

 _\- A llegado el momento, John -_ espeté con una sonrisa. _\- El plan debe comenzar -_

\- _¡¿Enserio James?! ¿Enserio piensas que el momento ha llegado?_ \- preguntó asombrado por teléfono.

 _\- Si, estoy seguro de eso -_ contesté soltando una pequeña risa grave. - _a llegado la hora de renacer y salir de entre las sombras, John -_ dije mientras tomaba la taza y disponía a beber el delicioso té.

\- _De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?_ \- preguntó seriamente

\- _Llama a la orden, nos veremos en la sala común en una hora_ \- le contesté de manera seria mientras seguía- mirando el fuego de la chimenea. - _Y que no lleguen tarde, John_ \- gruñí

- _Entendido, James_ \- dijo la persona con nerviosismo, se escucho el leve sonido que indico que la llamada había terminado. Dejé el teléfono junto a la charola de té, me paré y me acerqué a la chimenea con una mirada sombría en mi rostro.

" _Zootopia al fin sera nuestra, ni nada ni nadie, podrá defenderse de lo que se avecina, y ustedes, serán los que harán que el plan salga a la perfección_ " dije en tono malvado mientras lanzaba el periódico a la chimenea. Este se quemaba poco a poco hasta que al final solo se podían apreciar el titulo y una nota de la primera plana, _Oficiales Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps: Héroes de la ciudad_ , _Entran 5 nuevos reclutas a la fuerza de la ZPD_ .

Acabé de tomar el té y salí del salón principal, empecé a caminar en dirección a mis aposentos. Tenía que estar presentable para cuando llegaran todos.

La hora pasó, estaba vestido de manera formal con un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata negra sujetada con un pisa-corbatas de oro que hacía juego con el anillo que llevaba puesto en mi pata. Estaba sentado y de piernas cruzadas en la cabecera de una gran mesa alargada de caoba, con una copa de vino en mi pata derecha. El salón común era bastante grande, la mesa era para 20 personas, podían sentarse 9 animales por cada lado y 2 animales en los extremos. Había obras de arte por doquier, y la habitación tenia 2 plantas, solo que arriba de la mesa no había techo alguno, era de doble altura y colgaba un gran candelabro de cristal que alumbraba toda la habitación.

En eso escuche y vi como las puertas que se encontraban frente a mi se abrían lentamente. Al encontrarse completamente abiertas, empezaron a entrar grupos de animales de todas las especies. Todos iban vestidos de manera formal, los machos de traje y algunas féminas de vestido. Todos optaron por colocarse en su respectivo asiento, pero en vez de sentarse, se encontraban parados.

\- _Ignis et Vita_ \- dijeron todos al unísono. En eso se sentaron.

\- _Bienvenidos, hermanos y hermanas_ \- dije en tono predicador mientras me paraba y colocaba mi mirada en todos los animales presentes. - _El momento ha llegado, es hora de que el plan comience_ \- dije con una sonrisa sombría en mi rostro.

\- _James, ¿Estás seguro de que es el momento para apoderarnos de la ciudad?_ \- preguntó una gacela macho de ojos cafés. Estaba apoyado en la mesa con las dos patas entrelazadas.

\- _Completamente seguro, Armin_ \- dije seriamente mientras dejaba la copa de vino en la mesa y le dirigía la mirada.

\- _Eso espero, James. No queremos que otro hermano falle a causa de tus suposiciones_ \- dijo un león que se encontraba a solo dos asientos de donde yo estaba. Lo escuché y rápidamente coloqué mi mirada en el único asiento que se encontraba vacío.

- _¡Esto no es una suposición!_ \- grité, todos se me quedaron mirando, algunos con gesto serio y otros un poco asustados. - _Dawn Bellwether, fue una gran miembro de la orden, tenia el poder para levantarnos de entre las sombras, pero sus estúpidas decisiones hicieron que toda la operación se fuera a la basura_ \- espeté, golpeando la mesa con mi puño. - _Tuvimos suerte de que solo a ella la arrestaran y no encontraran pistas de nuestra colaboración_ \- agregué.

Todos se encontraban serios, mirándose los unos a los otros. Al final alguien se dispuso a hablar.

\- _¿Y que quieres que hagamos?_ \- dijo una nutria hembra que usaba lentes y se sentaba al lado de James.

\- _Seguiremos el plan que implementamos, no debemos dejar que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino. Si eso significa que debamos matarlo_ \- dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- _¿Y cuando empezaríamos?_ \- dijo un zorro rojizo de ojos carmesí que se encontraba al extremo de la mesa de caoba, estaba sonriendo al escuchar detenidamente toda la conversación.

\- _Hoy mismo, Aaron_ \- dije sonriendo. - _Llama a tus contactos, diles que empiecen la primera fase de la operación_ -

\- _¿Que será de mi pequeño hermano, James? el sera un problema para nosotros_ \- dijo Aaron seriamente.

\- _No te preocupes por Nick... tengo algo preparado para él y para su amiga la coneja_ \- dije mientras una sonrisa sombría crecía en mi rostro.

\- _De acuerdo, James_ \- dijo Aaron mientras se paraba y optaba por retirase del lugar, antes de llegar a la puertas volteo a verme y noté como sonreía diabólicamente. - _Hazlo sufrir_ \- agregó. Abrió la puerta y salió.

La habitación se encontraba completamente en silencio, estaban anonadados por el hecho de que la operación comenzaría en unas cuantas horas.

\- _¡Dereck!_ \- grite buscando con la mirada al animal.

\- _¿Si, señor James?_ \- preguntó Dereck, era un cerdo de ojos grises, tenia manchas negras en el cuerpo y sus orejas eran de color café oscuro.

\- _Desvía nuestro dinero y sepáralo en miles de cuentas ficticias, crea varias empresas fantasma para el lavado de dinero. Aprovecha las utilidades de cada negocio para la compra de armamento y de equipo militar, además, sube las tasas de interés en el mercado bursátil y cierra las acciones de los mercados financieros_ \- ordené, - _Crearemos una crisis económica que dejara a cada habitante de Zootopia desamparado_ \- dije en tono malicioso.

\- _Entendido señor_ \- dijo Dereck con una sonrisa.

- _¡Margaret!_ \- dije apuradamente al momento de escuchar las palabras del cerdo.

\- _Aquí estoy, James_ \- dijo una tigresa de bengala de ojos verdes, estaba recargada en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

\- _Necesito que viajes a Moscú, tengo un viejo amigo allá que podrá ayudarnos con armamento y bienes de sustento militar, su nombre es Isaac Asimov_ \- dije de manera pensativa colocando una pata en mi hocico. - _Dile que vas de parte de James Carmack, no dudara en ayudarte, tenlo por seguro_ \- sonreí.

La tigresa asintió con una mirada seria y sin emociones.

\- _¡Garreth!_ \- dije en tono brusco mientras localizaba al animal que había llamado.

\- _¿Señor?_ \- dijo un hurón de ojos rojos que se encontraba en el lugar.

\- _Incrementa el tráfico de armas y de droga, también el número de secuestros y de asesinatos_ \- dije pensando. - _Mantendremos a la ZPD ocupados con eso, nos dará tiempo de dar el siguiente paso_ -

\- _Enseguida, señor_ \- dijo el hurón de manera seria, entrelazando ambas patas y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

\- _Empezaremos dando un golpe desprevenido a la ciudad, no volveremos a caer como hace cientos de años, el momento a llegado, hermanos y hermanas, la hora divina esta justo delante de nuestras frentes, hemos esperado 200 años para este día, el juego debe comenzar, y dentro de poco Zootopia será nuestra. De las cenizas ¡resurgiremos!_ \- dije mientras sonreía de la emoción. - _¡Resurge et cineri!_ \- grité en tono solemne llevando una pata a mi pecho.

\- _¡Resurge et cineri!_ \- todos gritaron en tono solemne, llevando su pata derecha a su pecho.

Todos se pararon y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, podía apreciar como uno por uno salían de la gran habitación. Me paré, dispuesto a servirme un poco de vino, el cual, se encontraba en una mesa de licores cerca de una ventana. Noté que alguien estaba parado detrás de mí,

\- _Te felicito James, creo que esta vez resultará_ \- dijo John con una bebida en su pata. Tenía servido un Whisky en las rocas. John era un lobo completamente negro y de ojos azules, era alto y parcialmente musculoso.

\- _Por supuesto que resultará John_ \- dije sonriendo mientras giraba, parándome frente a el. - _Este plan es infalible, no podrán contra nosotros_ \- espeté

\- _Debemos tener cuidado James, Wilde y Hopps son excelentes oficiales, debemos enfrentarlos con extremo cuidado_ \- dijo el lobo con preocupación. - _Sobre todo a el oficial Wilde, ese zorro es demasiado astuto, es un detective impecable_ -

- _No te preocupes por aquellos dos policías, ya tengo algo en mente,para mantenerlos bajo control_ \- dije de forma seria mientra tomaba un trago de vino.

\- _¿Ah, si? ¿Que tienes en mente?_ \- preguntó John de forma interesada.

\- Infiltrar a alguien que nos proporcione información de la ZPD - contesté

\- _¿Y quien será el afortunado que lo lleve a cabo?_ \- preguntó nuevamente el lobo

\- _Tu serás el que lleve a cabo esa misión_ \- le dije señalándolo

\- ¡ _¿Yo?! ¿Porqué?_ \- preguntó el lobo confundido.

\- _Utilizaras a tu hijo, Thomas, para que sea nuestro espía en las inmediaciones de la ZPD_ \- contesté

\- _¿Mi hijo? Espera James, no creo que eso resulte_ \- dijo John. - _El es muy listo, creerá que hay algo turbio entre nosotros_ -

- _Lo mantendrás ocupado, ordenándole al jefe Bogo que lo ponga con el agente Wilde, el te informará de los movimientos de la ZPD y de sus puntos débiles_ \- alegué. - _Tú le preguntarás, como el buen padre que eres, los sucesos relevantes acerca de la ZPD, después de todo, eres político Black, las palabras se te dan bien_ \- sonreí

\- _De acuerdo James_ \- le contestó el lobo negro. - _¿Estas seguro de que Thomas podrá con esto? el presionarlo puede delatarnos, es mejor tener a uno que otro aliado dentro de la ZPD_ -

\- _Tienes razón John_ \- le dije pensativo mientras se me ocurría algo. - _Tengo algunos contactos que nos podrían ayudar_ \- agregue con orgullo, resolviendo el problema.

\- _Entendido, James_ \- dijo el lobo. - _Te mantendré informado acerca de la ZPD y también de los sucesos que se lleven acabo dentro de la cámara de justicia_ \- sonrió.

- _Bien_ \- dije entusiasmado mientras levantaba mi copa y optaba por brindar junto a el.

\- _Por la Orden, por la caída de Zootopia y de este inútil gobierno_ \- dije con una sonrisa sombría en mi rostro.

\- _Por la Orden_ \- dijo el lobo teniendo la misma sonrisa de maldad reflejada en su rostro.

Chocamos nuestras bebidas y empezamos a tomar.

 _"Llego el momento de una nueva era"_ pensé mientras bebía. _"El despertar de la Orden y el levantamiento de un nuevo régimen mundial"_


	5. Primera Misión

**Primera Misión**

* * *

Lo siento por no haber actualizado la historia ayer, tuve unos cuantos problemas con mi computadora, una disculpa de todo corazón.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y si, Aaron lo creé en base a Thomas (el es increíble, es uno de mis personajes favoritos de tu fic), ¡Tienes razón! puse a dos personajes que simulan a Gabriel y a Logan XD, no me había dado cuenta, creo que enserio me proyecto con tu fic. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Saludos.

 **Gualy27:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aprecio mucho que te tomes el tiempo de venir a leer mi historia. Me parece increíble que pienses que te resulte emocionante el fic, hago lo posible para escribir bien y no confundirlos con mis locas ideas ;) y pues sin mas que decirte aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero y lo disfrutes. Saludos.

Dejen sus reviews, me alegra mucho saber lo que piensan acerca del fic, manden sus ideas y/o recomendaciones, son de mucha ayuda para mí.

Bien ahora sin mas que agregar empezaremos con el siguiente capitulo ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Nick

Ya era de mañana y me preparaba para irme al trabajo, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era la noche que pasé junto a Eli, platicando de nosotros, de nuestro pasado, conociéndonos mejor. Aquella zorrita era especial, jamás había sentido tal cosa por algún animal, era mágico, el deseo de mirarla y de besarla en ese momento, era incontrolable. Nunca había experimentado un sentimiento parecido, todo me parecía completamente perfecto, _"Su personalidad, su rostro, su sonrisa y sus...ojos"_ pensé suspirando nostálgicamente recordando aquel espacio de ensueño que hacia que todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciese, aquel mundo entre sus ojos que hacía que el pasado y el futuro no importaran, y que, lo único que existiera fuera el presente, nosotros dos juntos sin nadie que nos moleste.

\- _Nicholas P. Wilde_ \- dije casi susurrando y en tono burlón mientras veía la taza de café que estaba justo delante de mis ojos, viendo mi diminuto reflejo en la superficie de la oscura bebida. - _Estás... enamorado_ \- sonreí de felicidad.

Tomé la taza que tenía en frente y dispuse a tomarme el liquido caliente que se encontraba en su interior, adoraba el café, sentía cómo aquel agradable sabor amargo recorría mis labios y mi lengua, olfateando poco a poco ese delicioso aroma a dulce quemado que tanto amaba. Terminé de desayunar y de asearme para finalmente salir de mi departamento.

Me encontraba en el pasillo de mi piso, cerré la puerta con la tarjeta y la guarde en una pequeña abertura escondida en una maceta de un pequeño árbol, que se encontraba al lado de mi hogar. _"Hábitos de zorro"_ pensé sonriendo. Me dirigí hacia el elevador, no sin antes pararme en seco y voltear a ver la puerta del departamento de Eli.

\- _Bueno, el que no arriesga, no gana_ \- dije sonriendo nerviosamente mientras tomaba el valor para ir a la puerta.

Una vez frente al departamento de Eli, me aclare la garganta y empecé a practicar de manera estúpida lo que le quería decir, estaba nervioso, unas gotas de sudor empezaron a brotar de mi frente y yo solo las seque con mi pata derecha. _"¡Venga Wilde! Tu... puedes hacerlo"_ pensé decidido. En eso toque la puerta y espere a que la abrieran.

\- _¡Ya voy!_ \- contesto una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y pude apreciar que Eli ya se encontraba lista para irse al trabajo, estaba vestida con su uniforme de policía y sostenía una taza de café en su pata derecha, ella me miró sorprendida y alegre también, podía ver aquella sonrisa que tanto me fascinaba.

\- _¡Nick!_ \- dijo Eli con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mostrando un hermoso resplandor en sus ojos. - _Buenos días, adelante Nick, pasa_ \- agregó apartándose de la puerta y señalando con el brazo el interior del lugar.

\- _Gracias, Eli y buenos días_ \- dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Me sonroje levemente por el afecto que le acababa de dar, tenia ganas de hacerlo desde el momento que abrió la puerta. Entré a su departamento y me sorprendí al ver lo hermoso que era, estaba ordenado y decorado a la perfección, se veía como si fuera un departamento de revista, nada comparado con mi desordenado y sucio departamento.

Noté como Eli se acercó a mi un poco avergonzada y con un pequeño sonrojo mostrado en su rostro.

- _¿Gustas, algo de tomar? ¿Un café tal vez?_ \- preguntó con nerviosismo y bajando un poco sus orejas.

\- _Claro, me encantaría... Perdón, no quise ser impertinente_ \- dije avergonzado y mostrando un sonrojo de mi parte.

- _Para nada, Nick_ \- dijo Eli de forma cariñosa. Ella se alejó y entró a la cocina dispuesta a prepararme el café.

Aunque ya haya tomado café en mi departamento, no podía decirle que no a aquella hermosa zorrita, seria muy maleducado de mi parte, además, otra taza no me caería nada mal, después de todo era temprano, si fuera por mí, yo estaría dormido todo el día.

Eli regresó con otra taza de café en su mano izquierda, extendió su pata para dármela. - _Aquí tienes_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo tomé la taza y la mire a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. - _Gracias_ \- dije de forma cariñosa, sin apartar mi vista de ella.

\- _Bueno, y que te trae a mi humilde hogar Nick_ \- dijo un poco embelesada sin apartar su vista de mis ojos.

\- _Y...yo... yo solo me preguntaba, si querías que fuéramos juntos a la comisaría_ \- dije con tono nervioso. _"¡Demonios Wilde! eso sonó fatal, tú, que eres todo un experto en el arte del habla y tartamudeas haciendo una simple pregunta como esa"_ pensé un poco decepcionado por lo que acababa de decir.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y regreso su atención hacia mi. - _¡Claro! Me encantaría ir contigo_ \- contestó Eli entusiasmada y con un leve sonrojo. Yo sonreí inmensamente al oir su respuesta.

Eli tomó sus cosas y optamos por salir del departamento. Juntos caminamos hacia el elevador y bajamos hacia el lobby del edificio, nos dispusimos a salir del complejo Wayne y nos dirigimos alegremente hacia la estación del metro.

Tomamos el metro que iba en dirección al centro de Zootopia, durante todo el camino estuvimos platicando y riéndonos de cualquier cosa que decíamos, el estar ahí con ella era especial, no quería que ese tren se detuviera jamás, quería pasar todo el día a su lado.

Después de media hora de viaje, llegamos a las inmediaciones de la ZPD, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, y pude apreciar como Judy y los otros reclutas estaban platicando y comiendo unas donas con Benji.

\- _¡Buenos días! ¿Como están los mejores oficiales de Zootopia? ¿Listos para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor?_ \- dije alegremente mientras los miraba sonriendo y me acercaba a ellos. Todos se giraron y se alegraron en verme.

\- _¡Nick!_ \- dijeron Judy y Pam corriendo hacia mi, dándome un fuerte abrazo que me mando directamente al suelo. - _Buenos días, nos da mucho gusto verte_ \- dijo Pam emocionada.

\- _Se que soy irresistible chicas, pero, no es para tanto_ \- dije en tono burlón y riéndome mientras nos levantábamos y nos separábamos del abrazo. Todos rieron.

Sasha y Jackson caminaron hacía mi y nos saludamos chocando puños.

\- _Venga chicos, hay que ir al salón de misiones_ \- dije entusiasmado. - _El jefe Bogo los colocará con sus respectivos compañeros_ \- agregué dándoles una sonrisa afectiva a todos.

Nos dirigíamos hacia el salón de misiones platicando alegremente, en eso me di cuenta de que Thomas estaba esperándonos en las puertas del salón. Todos empezaron a entrar uno por uno al lugar, mientras pasaban, lo miraban de manera seria y sin emitir palabra alguna. Judy y Yo eramos los últimos en entrar pero el lobo se dispuso a hablar y los dos paramos en seco al oír ser mencionados por Thomas.

\- _Nick, Judy ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un minuto?_ \- dijo Thomas un poco cohibido y aplastando sus orejas contra su nuca. Parecía nervioso por lo que nos quería decir, miraba a todos lados sin siquiera querer centrar su atención a lo que tenía frente a el.

\- _Claro, Thomas_ \- dije de forma alegre y amistosa mientras le daba una sonrisa cálida al lobo, para tranquilizarlo.

Judy no dijo nada, solo miraba al gran lobo con una mirada seria y sin emociones, de seguro seguía molesta con él, por lo que nos había dicho el día anterior y no la culpo, había sido duro con nosotros, yo pude aguantar aquellos comentarios ofensivos, pero ella no.

\- _Adelante Oficial Black, di rápido lo que tengas que decir_ \- dijo Judy molesta, pude distinguir como se encontraba cruzada de brazos y golpeaba el piso rápidamente con su pata derecha. - _Que llegaremos tarde a la junta_ \- agregó

Yo solo me limite a poner mi pata sobre su pequeña cabeza, la voltee a ver con una sonrisa y con una simple mirada le dije _"Tranquila, Zanahorias"_ , al parecer ella había entendido a la perfección lo que trataba de decirle con la mirada, porque después de eso se calmó.

\- _Lo siento, Thomas... no quise ser agresiva contigo_ \- Judy se disculpó llevando sus enormes orejas hacia atrás. El lobo la miro impactado, y empezó a temblar un poco a causa del nerviosismo.

\- _No Judy, el que debería disculparme soy yo, fui demasiado grosero con ustedes el otro día y no debí haberme comportado de esa manera. No merezco que ustedes me dirijan la palabra, no después de lo que pasó_ \- dijo Thomas apenado, aplastando sus orejas. - _Solo quiero que me perdonen, fui un completo idiota al decirles eso, estoy demasiado apenado_ -

Sonreí al oír lo que Thomas había dicho, sabía que decía la verdad, yo era un experto leyendo los gestos y emociones de la gente, después de todo soy un zorro, no por nada tenemos fama de grandes estafadores, nosotros sabíamos exactamente cuando alguien estaba mintiéndonos.

\- _Esta bien, Thomas, lo que pasó ya pasó, no es como que te vayamos a meter a la cárcel por lo que nos dijiste_ \- dije reconfotandolo, dándole una sonrisa amistosa al lobo. - _Aquí todos nos apoyamos ¿No es así, Zanahorias?_ -

\- _Es cierto, Thomas, aunque hayas sido grosero con nosotros en un principio, no tenemos derecho a juzgarte mal, ni nada por el estilo_ \- dijo Judy en tono burlón y guiñandole el ojo al lobo, mientras me pegaba con su codo en un costado. - _Todos necesitan una segunda oportunidad ¿Verdad Nick?_ \- sonrió cariñosamente y me volteo a ver.

\- _Es cierto, incluso para un torpe zorro como yo_ \- dije sonriendo y guiñandole a la coneja. - _Coneja astuta_ \- sonreí cariñosamente.

\- _Torpe zorro_ \- dijo judy divertida mientras me daba un leve golpe en el hombro. Todos reímos.

\- _Gracias, la verdad aprecio que sean tan buenos conmigo_ \- dijo Thomas sonriendo. - _Haré lo que pueda para remediar completamente el malentendido_ \- agregó

\- _Pero si lo acabas de hacer, lobito_ \- dije riéndome llevando una pata a su hombro. - _Venga Thomas, hay que entrar, no queremos que tu primera misión sea el sentarte todo el día frente al ordenador, haciendo informes_ -

- _No, no queremos que pase eso_ \- dijo riéndose y sonriéndome de forma amistosa. Le regresé la sonrisa.

Entramos al salón y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos lugares. Esperamos un poco a que el Jefe Bogo llegara, hasta que finalmente arribó al lugar. Todos empezaron a golpear las mesas como era costumbre, ya empezaba a ser un poco molesto tener que oírlos golpear las mesas todos los días.

- _Silencio, silencio_ \- dijo Bogo haciendo callar a todos. - _Hoy repartiré a los nuevos reclutas con sus nuevos compañeros, tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones en las parejas, algunos oficiales se irán con un recluta_ \- agregó

\- _Oficiales, Jackson Brauer y Elizabeth Brauer_ \- dijo Bogo en tono serio.

\- _¡Si señor!_ \- dijeron Jackson y Elizabeth al mismo tiempo, mientras se paraban y optaban en saludar con respeto a Bogo. El gran búfalo solo sonrió al ver lo bien que se comportaban los reclutas.

\- _Jackson tu te irás con el oficial Levy_ \- dijo Bogo mientras prestaba atención a una carpeta que tenía en sus pezuñas. Jack asintió y se sentó. - _Elizabeth, tu estarás con la oficial Hopps_ -

Eli sonrió de emoción por tocarle con alguien que ya conocía, pero noté que Judy tenía una sonrisa forzada, al parecer no le gustaba la decisión que el jefe Bogo había tomado. Las dos asintieron y se sentaron.

\- _Oficial Ivanov_ \- dijo Bogo prestando nuevamente atención a la carpeta. Sasha se paró y saludo al búfalo. - _Tu estarás con el oficial Dawson_ \- agregó. Sasha sonrió no sin antes asentir y se dispuso a sentarse.

\- _Oficial Watson_ \- dijo nuevamente el búfalo. Pam se paró y saludo de la misma forma en la que todos lo hicieron. - _Tu estarás con el oficial Smith_ \- agregó. Ryan Smith era un lobo ártico de ojos azul-verdosos, era completamente blanco y muy alto, aparte, era musculoso. Pam asintió y se sentó.

\- _Y finalmente, el oficial Black_ \- dijo Bogo posando su mirada en el recluta. Thomas se paro y dispuso a realizar el saludo militar. Bogo lo estudió con la mirada, mientras dejaba la carpeta en el podium. - _Estarás con el oficial Wilde_ -

Thomas asintió y se sentó, yo sonreí al oír que me tocaría con el, sabía que si estábamos mas tiempo juntos podríamos llevarnos muy bien en muy poco tiempo.

- _Bien ahora las misiones_ \- dijo Bogo de forma seria mientras tomaba las carpetas que se encontraba frente a el. - _Oficiales Dawson, Ivanov, patrullaje en Rainforest District. Oficiales Smith, Watson, encubiertos en Tundratown_ \- espetó

Los oficiales asintieron y se retiraron del lugar, Bogo empezó a repartir las demás misiones al resto de los equipos, todos ellos patrullajes en distintas zonas importantes de la ciudad. Al terminar, los únicos que nos encontrábamos ahí eramos, Thomas, Eli, Judy y yo. Bogo nos miro y se dispuso a hablar.

\- _Tengo una misión especial para ustedes cuatro_ \- dijo mientras nos miraba a todos. - _Hay reportes de conflictos en Sahara Square, quiero que vayan y detengan al responsable. Los mando a los cuatro por que así tendrán mejor campo de visión en el área_ \- agregó. - _Pueden retirarse_ -

Todos asentimos y nos retiramos del lugar, llegamos a nuestras patrullas y conducimos en rumbo a Sahara Square. La patrulla en la que se encontraban Judy y Eli estaba justo detrás de nosotros. Yo conocía la ciudad como la palma de mi pata, sabia que caminos tomar para ahorrar tiempo de viaje, así sería mas rápido terminar la misión. Volteé a ver a Thomas quien se encontraba con una sonrisa y miraba por la ventana del copiloto.

\- _Sabes, me da gusto que me haya tocado ser tu compañero_ \- dije sonriendo mientras me ponía mis Ray-Ban con mi pata derecha.

Thomas al oír eso volteo y me regresó la sonrisa. - _A mi igual, seremos buenos compañeros_ \- dijo mientras chocaba patas conmigo.

\- _Claro que los seremos_ \- le contesté.

En eso llegamos al lugar y optamos por bajar de nuestros vehiculos y separarnos en equipos para tener mejor campo de visión por el lugar.

\- _Eli, Judy_ -las llamé. Ellas se acercaron a nosotros y me voltearon a ver. - _Ustedes vayan por el este de la ciudad y nosotros por el oeste... este sera nuestro punto de encuentro_ \- dije mientras señalaba en un mapa el centro de Sahara Square. - _Si hay problemas, no duden en llamarnos por radio, iremos rápidamente a su posición y las apoyaremos_ \- agregué.

Ellas asintieron y nos separamos. vi como se alejaban en su patrulla hacía el este de la zona, poco a poco se perdían de mi vista, hasta que era imposible para mi el divisarlas. Depués de una hora de patrullaje nos encontrábamos cerca del centro de la ciudad. Thomas y yo íbamos tranquilamente por las calles de la plaza, estaba todo sin movimiento y no había indicios de algún conflicto, robo o contrabando, ni siquiera había visto a los típicos estafadores de la zona, yo los conocía muy bien, sabía que trabajaban todos los días y nunca dejarían el territorio solo así por que sí. _"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_ pensé seriamente volteando a ver a todos los animales que pasaban por el lugar.

\- _Esta todo despejado, Nick, no hay indicios de que hayan cometido una infracción en el lugar_ \- dijo Thomas un poco confundido. - _Según Bogo, había reportes de conflictos en Sahara Square_ -

\- _Si, es muy extraño_ \- le dije mientras tomaba la radio que se encontraba en el interior de la patrulla y la ponía frente a mí. - _Aquí los oficiales Wilde y Black, llamando a las oficiales Hopps y Brauer, respondan, cambio_ -

\- _Aquí las oficiales Hopps y Brauer ¿Qué ocurre?_ \- dijo Judy por radio

\- _Todo está_ _tranquilo en esta parte de la zona ¿Cual es su situación?_ \- pregunte mientras seguía divisando el lugar, por si encontraba algún comportamiento extraño en la zona.

\- _Estamos igual, todo esta demasiado tranquilo, no hay indicios de que haya ocurrido algún conflicto_ \- dijo Judy seriamente. - _¿Qué sugieres, Nick? -_ preguntó la coneja

Me quede callado por un momento, pensando en lo que contestaría. - _Vamos al punto de encuentro, allí pensaremos en algo_ \- dije optando por ir al centro de Sahara Square.

Llegamos al centro y estacionamos nuestro vehículo frente a un casino enorme, su construcción era en forma de palmera, esperamos a que Judy y Eli llegaran para poder pensar en lo que haríamos después. En eso vi que llegaban y se estacionaron un poco más lejos que nosotros, llegaron con nosotros y empezamos a hablar.

\- _Entonces ¿Qué hacemos, Nick?_ \- dijo Eli mientras me dirigía la mirada.

\- _No se Eli, pero todo esto me da muy mala espina_ \- dije preocupado viendo todo a mi alrededor, mi intuición de zorro me decía que algo estaba a punto de suceder, aunque no sabía exactamente dónde y cuando sucedería, pero estaba seguro de que algo pasaría. - _Judy ¿No te parece extraño de que no estén los estafadores en la zona? Ni siquiera Duke Weaselton se encontraba vendiendo su mercancía_ \- dije con tono preocupado.

- _Ahora que lo dices, si es extraño, en todos los patrullajes que hemos realizado, nunca dejábamos de arrestar a Weaselton por andar mercadeando en los alrededores_ \- dijo Judy pensativa con una para en su boca.

\- _Será mejor que llamemos a Bogo, algo de aquí no cuadra con los reportes recibidos acerca de la misión, estoy seguro que algo pasará_ \- dije decidido caminando hacia mi patrulla. Llegué y rápidamente tomé la radio dispuesto a llamar a la estación, en eso vi algo que llamó mi atención, Noté como un auto se dirigía hacia el centro de la plaza velozmente, se paró en seco y vi como el conductor se quedó estático frente al volante.

\- _¡Nick! ¿Quién es ese tipo?_ \- dijo Thomas acercándose hacia mi y esperándome fuera del vehículo.

\- _No sé, nunca lo había visto_ \- dije extrañado, yo conocía a todo el mundo, ¿Porqué a el no?. - _¡Esperen aquí! Yo iré a investigar_ \- ordené mientras me dirigía hacia aquel auto, todos se quedaron serios mirándome.

Iba en caminó hacia el auto y una corriente de nervios recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, trasladándose hacia todo mi cuerpo, _"Esto no se ve nada bien"_ pensé mientras colocaba mi pata derecha en mi cinturón cerciorándome de que tuviera un arma a la mano. _"Tengo que estar preparado para cualquier cosa, esto da muy mal rollo"_ pensé nuevamente al sentir el arma con mi pata, era un arma de fuego, no uno de tranquilizantes como el que Judy utilizaba. Había demasiados civiles pasando por el lugar, todos ellos miraban y le gritaban al auto, pero el conductor no respondía, ni siquiera les dirigía la mirada. - _¡Todos! despejen el área_ \- ordené haciendo que todos me miraran, algunos hicieron caso y otros me ignoraron.

Llegué al auto y mire su interior detenidamente, luego puse mi vista sobre el conductor, el todavía se encontraba mirando directamente al volante. era un zorro café y de ojos azules, llevaba una chamarra negra cerrada hasta la garganta, note algo sospechoso en su cuerpo, la complexión de su cara era delgada, y tenía un gran bulto alrededor de su cuerpo, no podía ser obeso, eso me puso nervioso aún más.

\- _¡Señor!_ \- dije. No hubo respuesta por parte del conductor.

\- _¡Señor!_ \- repetí, note como una de sus orejas se irguió, un reflejo de su parte que indicó que estaba escuchándome.

\- _No puede estar aquí señor, esta no es área de estacionamiento ¡Pudo haber arrollado a alguien!_ \- dije tranquilamente, pero al no oír una respuesta de su parte una emoción de temor empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo. - _¡Señor, necesito que me muestre su identificación y su licencia de conducir!_ \- ordené mientras llevaba mi pata hacía mi arma dispuesto a desenfundarla.

El zorro empezó a reír levemente, seguía mirando el volante con cara de melancolía, me quedé perplejo ante la calma de aquel animal, otro ya estaría dándome lo que pedí, pero el se encontraba riéndose, ¡Riéndose! el temor empezó a crecer aun más en mi interior.

\- _Ignis et vita_ \- dijo el zorro casi susurrando, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharlo.

\- _¿Señor?_ \- pregunté haber si llamaba su atención. El giró su cabeza lentamente hasta posar sus ojos con los míos, sonreía y salían unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- _Ellos estarán complacidos... La primera fase del plan ha comenzado_ \- dijo el animal mientras levantaba su pata derecha sosteniendo un aparato negro con un pequeño botón en el centro. Inmediatamente reconocí lo que era, _"Un detonador, !Es una bomba!"_ pensé asustado. No tuve tiempo de sacar el arma y dispararle al animal, solo, me alejé del auto con un movimiento veloz e instintivamente corrí en dirección a mis compañeros, los cuales me miraban confundidos, volteé a ver a la multitud y me dispuse a llamar su atención.

\- _¡TODOS! ¡CORRAN!_ \- grité preocupado por todos, pensaba que mis cuerdas vocales iban a reventarse por tal esfuerzo. - _¡ES UNA BOM...!_ \- no pude terminar al escuchar la explosión de aquel carro, la onda expansiva de la explosión me lanzo por los aires y fui a dar hasta un auto que se encontraba cerca del lugar del siniestro. Me estrellé contra el, me encontraba completamente débil y sentía como me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Observé por ultima vez el lugar de la explosión y vi muchos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, todos los animales gritaban y corrían hacia muchos lados, trataba de mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero no podía, poco a poco fueron cerrándose, hasta que todo completamente se oscureció.


	6. Sobrevivir

**Sobrevivir**

* * *

Bueno lo siento por no haber actualizado la historia estos dos días pasados, tengo algunos problemas con mi ordenador y pues en el móvil es poco difícil escribir, una disculpa de todo corazón y gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, los quiero.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Gualy27:** muchas gracias por tu review, apreció mucho que te siga gustando mi historia, si fue un poco difícil para mi el pensar como meter la acción en el fic y pues bueno, eso se me ocurrió, espero que te guste este capítulo, un saludo y nos leemos luego :)

 **Guest (Yoy supremo)** **:** tienes razón, debí haber explicado un poco mejor ese aspecto, bueno una cosa si te digo, en esta historia no pienso hacer un Nick x Judy, por el simple hecho de que ya hay demasiados fics (y creo que la mayoría) que usan eso, y pues quise hacer algo diferente. Mi idea era hacer un triangulo amoroso en la historia, no esque Nick sea un todas mías, Nick al principio del fic empieza a despertar sentimientos hacia Judy, sin embargo, estos no son amorosos, sino mas bien, como los de un mejor amigo (debí haber especificado más en el texto). No tengo experiencia haciendo esto, aprecio mucho que te tomes el tiempo de leer mi historia y corregirme en algunas cosas. Un saludo :)

 **SomeGuyWhoWritesBetterThanYou:** Ha! Calm down! The only reason that i put the story title in english it's because i like how it sounds. And the reason why i put all the text in spanish its because i can explain better the story in that language, i'm hispanic after all. There's no reason to insult anyone.

Bueno chicos, este capítulo fue bastante laborioso, estuve horas pensando como hacerlo y pues el día de hoy andaba escuchando la canción **Pires of Varanasi de 30 Seconds to Mars** y el Soundtrack de la serie Attack on Titan (les recomiendo mucho esta serie,es buenísima), son canciones de acción, suspenso y drama, me inspiré un poco y esto salió.

Dejen sus reviews, me fascina leerlos y saber lo que opinan acerca de la historia, si tienen ideas o sugerencias díganmelo, eso me ayuda mucho para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Thomas

\- _¡Esperen aquí! Yo iré a investigar_ \- dijo Nick serio mientras se bajaba de la patrulla y me daba la radio que había tomado del vehículo. Yo solo asentí al escuchar su orden.

Caminé hacia mis compañeras y solo me limite a ver como Nick resolvía el problema. Sin embargo, era precavido, _"Sí Nick estaba en lo cierto y algo estaba a punto de suceder, no nos caerían mal algunos refuerzos"_ pensé colocando la radio frente a mi boca y optando por presionar un pequeño botón que se encontraba en su costado.

\- _Aquí el oficial Black, tenemos a un posible sospechoso en Paw Center en Sahara Square_ \- dije concentrando todavía mi mirada hacía donde se encontraba Nick, el, ya había llegado al auto, y al parecer, se encontraba platicando con el conductor.

- _Aquí el oficial Garraza_ \- sonó la radio. - _¿Que es lo que ves, Thomas?_ \- pregunto el felino.

\- _Un auto entró a toda velocidad a Paw Center y frenó de repente ubicándose en el centro del lugar, ahorita el sospechoso esta calmado, el auto sigue encendido y no tiene matrículas_ \- contesté mientras volteaba a ver a Judy y Eli que seguían viendo con preocupación a Nick.

- _El oficial Wilde ya fue a investigar_ \- dije con tono calmado, aunque un temor empezó a crecer en mi interior, no quería tener que lidiar con algo peligroso el primer día de trabajo.

\- _Entiendo, mantengan su posición, llamen en caso de que tengan algún problema_ \- dijo Benji por la radio

\- _Entiendo, cambio y fuera_ \- dije calmándome un poco. Estaba nervioso y no sabía el porqué.

Coloque la radio en mi cinturón y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba el automóvil, en ese preciso momento vi corriendo a Nick hacia nosotros, algo malo había pasado, lleve mi atención hacia Judy y Eli, ellas también se encontraban completamente confundidas por lo que estaba pasando.

\- _¡TODOS! ¡CORRAN!_ \- gritó Nick a lo lejos mientras el corría y se dirigía hacia nosotros. Me quedé helado al escuchar lo que había dicho, _"¿Corran? ¡¿Qué fue lo que vio?!"_ pensé preocupado y mirando con miedo a Nick. - _¡ES UNA BOM...!_ -

Vi como el auto a lo lejos explotaba, me asusté y por instinto me dispuse a abrazar a Judy y a Eli e ir a cubrirnos contra un auto, pude apreciar aquella tremenda explosión, fue enorme, incluso la onda expansiva del estallido estremeció a los autos que se encontraban junto a nosotros.

Mientras protegía a mis compañeras, pude ver de reojo como Nick se encontraba volando por el aire, estrellándose luego contra un auto que se encontraba cerca, se vio fatal, su impacto fue contra las ventanas laterales de aquel automóvil, rompiendo los cristales al instante, luego fue a dar al suelo quedando sentado, apoyando su espalda en un costado del auto, no se movía, empecé a temer lo peor.

\- _¡NICK!_ \- gritamos los tres al unísono. Judy y Eli pudieron ver la escena por un espacio entre mi brazo y el costado de mi tórax al estar abrazándolas protectoramente.

Las dos se zafaron de entre mis brazos y empezaron a correr hacía Nick, yo me encontraba completamente paralizado, _"¡Un auto exploto! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"_ pensé asustado por la escena, mi cuerpo temblaba a causa del temor, esto era precisamente lo que no quería que pasara. _"Deja de pensar esas cosas Thomas, eres policía, tienes que ayudar a los demás. ¡Vamos! ¡MUÉVETE!"_ me dije a mi mismo decidido, me dispuse a pararme y a correr de igual manera al lugar donde se encontraba Nick. Mientras corría notaba como el humo donde estaba el auto incendiado se disipaba, dejando a la vista el lugar, había docenas de animales tirados en el suelo, no sabía si se encontraban con vida, pero era mejor llamar a las unidades de emergencia. Tome mi radio y empecé a gritar mientras seguía corriendo.

- _¡Aquí Black, tenemos un 10-33, necesitamos unidades de emergencia en Paw Center, Sahara Square, RAPIDO! ¡Tenemos civiles que necesitan atención médica! ¡También tenemos a un oficial herido!_ \- dije corriendo a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban Judy y Eli, pude notar como ellas ya habían llegado a donde se encontraba Nick, poco después yo llegué, haciendo que ellas me miraran tristes y soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de ojos.

- _¡No está respondiendo, Thomas!_ \- dijo Eli asustada, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro, lágrimas que caían en el uniforme del zorro.

Me acerque a Nick lentamente, podía notar las heridas superficiales en su cuerpo, al parecer, el impacto contra los cristales del auto le había propiciado varios cortes en varias zonas de su cuerpo, tenía el uniforme manchado levemente de sangre, en su rostro corría una delgada linea de sangre que salía de una costado de su cabeza. Me hinqué y aparté a Eli y a Judy del lugar, tomé el brazo de Nick y coloque mis dedos índice y medio en su muñeca, para ver si sentía su pulso, por un rato no sentí nada, pero poco después noté unas leves palpitaciones en las venas de su muñeca.

\- _¡Esta vivo!_ \- dije emocionado, Judy y Eli sonrieron de alegría al escuchar eso. - Solo se encuentra inconsciente por el impacto, tuvo suerte de no haber muerto - agregué aliviado.

Noté que ningún oficial había contestado a mi llamado, ya hacía rato que había mandado el mensaje, _"¿Porqué nadie responde a la radio?"_ pensé atemorizado. En eso Nick empezó a despertarse, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

\- _¡Ah! Me duele... todo el cuerpo_ \- dijo Nick débil y pausado.

\- _¿Estás bien, Nick?_ \- dijo Judy preocupada.

\- _Tranquila Zanahorias, estoy bien... no podrán deshacerse tan fácil de este zorro tan astuto_ \- dijo Nick burlón mientras tosía a causa del dolor al querer reírse.

\- _Llévalo con calma Nick, te encuentras mal, no debes forzarte demasiado_ \- dijo Eli tomando la pata de Nick. Nick la miró y le sonrió débilmente.

\- _¡Rápido! Ayuden a los civiles que se encuentran en el suelo, necesitan atención, yo me encargo de Nick_ \- dije

Judy y Eli asintieron, corriendo rápidamente a donde se encontraban tiradas las victimas de aquella horrorosa explosión. Noté como atendían a algunos animales que se encontraban malheridos, también se acercaron algunos individuos se entre la gente que andaba alrededor para ayudar. Los animales seguían aterrados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, algunos lloraban y otros solo estaban pasmados de miedo.

\- _Thomas, hay que sacarlos a todos de aquí_ \- dijo Nick mientras se ponía de pie muy lentamente, sosteniéndose con el auto que tenia detrás. - _Esto... no ha acabado_ \- agrego tosiendo

\- _¿Qué quieres decir, Nick?_ \- pregunté confundido por lo que oí. - _¿Cómo sabes que esto no ha acabado?_ \- pregunté nuevamente con un poco de temor. Nick sabía cómo entender estas situaciones, y el siempre daba en el blanco en cuanto a suposiciones, su intuición no tiene igualación.

\- _Por aquel zorro que se encontraba dentro del auto que explotó, antes de morir, dijo que la primera fase del plan había comenzado_ \- dijo Nick mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, parecía que se estaba recuperando de aquel golpe. - _La primera fase ha comenzado... eso solo puede significar una cosa, Thomas, esto apenas es el comienzo_ \- agregó tomando su arma y colocando un cargador lleno de balas que tenía consigo.

\- _Entiendo, ¿Qué hacemos?_ \- pregunté seriamente.

- _Tomemos a los heridos y llevémosle dentro del casino, tenemos que ir a la patrulla por armas y municiones, siempre las tengo en caso de algún problema_ \- dijo Nick decidido. - _Me gusta ser precavido_ \- sonrió

- _Está bien_ \- dije sonriendo

Me disponía a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Judy y Eli, pero cuando estaba a punto de contarles acerca del plan que teníamos en mente Nick y yo, noté rápidamente como tres autos completamente negros y con cristales polarizados, conducían a gran velocidad hacía donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Miré con incredulidad la escena, los autos optaron por pararse en seco a unos cuantos metros de todos, una puerta se abrió y pude divisar al primer animal, al notar que se encontraba armado rápidamente grité a mis compañeras. Delos autos salieron 16 animales, algunos estaban armados con rifles de alta potencia y ametralladoras.

\- _¡JUDY, ELI! -_ grité mientras dirigía mi mirada hacía ellas. - _¡Tomen a los heridos y corran hacía el casino, Nick y yo las cubriremos!_ \- agregué mientras corría hacia nuestra patrulla, a tomar armas y municiones. Pude notar como Judy y Eli asentían y con ayuda de varios animales se llevaron del lugar a los heridos.

Nick corrió rápidamente a la patrulla, al parecer, el dolor había desaparecido completamente de su cuerpo a causa de la adrenalina que emanaba su interior por tal acontecimiento. Me dispuse a seguirlo, pero una serie de ráfagas impactaron en auto que se encontraba justo delante de mí impidiéndome el paso, estaba en la mira, _"No tienen buena puntería... eso es algo bueno"_ pensé aliviado. Nick, al escuchar que empezaban a dispararme, con un movimiento veloz y ágil, arrojó su arma hacía mí, eso me daría algo con el cual poder defenderme. Atrapé el arma que Nick me había lanzado y con un movimiento veloz, me deslice sobre el cofre de un auto, pasando al otro lado, me cubrí de los disparos, seguían impactando en el auto donde me encontraba, podía sentir como cada impacto de bala movía el auto levemente. _"¡Rayos! ¡¿En qué demonios me he metido?!"_ pensé asustado, estaba esperando a que recargaran para dirigir mis disparos contra ellos.

- _¡Thomas!_ \- gritó Nick frente al casino, el ya se encontraba en la patrulla, podía notar que armaba un rifle tipo francotirador para dar fin a los agresores. - _¡Cuando diga ahora, tu corres hacía mí a toda velocidad!_ \- agregó mientras terminaba de armar el rifle y colocarse en un lugar estratégico y protegido que le diera una buena visión del área de la plaza. Nick era un excelente tirador, su precisión era perfecta, no había nadie igual en la fuerza que supiera utilizar armas como Nick lo hacía.

\- _Entendido, Nick_ \- dije levantando mi dedo pulgar en señal de que había entendido. Confiaba en Nick, cuando me encontraba en el entrenamiento policial, el teniente Brown, el cual era nuestro entrenador, nos mostró la lista de alumnos sobresalientes en el área de espionaje e inteligencia, armamento y tiro y en combate físico, aquella vez pude apreciar el nombre del oficial que se encontraba en el primer lugar de la lista, _"Nicholas P. Wilde"_ , en ese momento me di cuenta de quien quiera que fuera ese animal, sin duda era un oficial excepcional.

En ese momento oí como los disparos del enemigo cesaban, _"Están recargando... es mi oportunidad"_ pensé mientras optaba por hincarme y voltear a ver a Nick, preparándome para la señal de Nick y arremeter contra aquellos desgraciados.

\- _¡AHORA!_ \- gritó Nick mientras apretaba el gatillo del rifle para soltar su primer disparo.

Al oírlo gritar, salí corriendo como si no hubiera mañana, dirigí mi arma contra los agresores para disparar de igual manera y hacerlos retroceder, noté como tres animales cayeron al suelo sin vida al recibir un impacto de bala directamente en sus cráneos, quede impactado por la precisión de Nick, pudo eliminar a tres de ellos en unos cuantos segundos, empecé a disparar mientras corría sin detenerme, la ofensiva que mandamos fue suficiente para que aquellos animales retrocedieran y optaran por cubrirse en sus automóviles. Después de un rato se me acabaron las balas, y arrojé el arma al suelo para tener más agilidad en mi cuerpo, casi llegaba a la patrulla, una ráfaga de balas me perseguía por detrás, corrí velozmente, llegué y rápidamente salte por encima de la patrulla deslizándome por el capó de la camioneta, para cubrirme del otro lado. _"Estuvo cerca"_ me dije a mi mismo con tono aliviado mientras llevaba mi pata derecha a mi rostro, una bala me había rozado la mejilla al deslizarme por el auto.

\- _¿Estás bien Thomas?_ \- preguntó Nick sin voltearme a ver, el se encontraba apuntando y disparando con una ametralladora hacia donde se encontraban el enemigo.

\- _Si, gracias por cubrirme Nick_ \- dije en tono agradecido mientras tomaba de la maleta que había sacado Nick de la patrulla un rifle de asalto, me dispuse a cargarlo y a disparar contra el enemigo.

Los dos nos cubríamos de los tiros y disparábamos cuando había una apertura entre fuego cruzado, duramos un tiempo disparando contra ellos. En ese momento recordé la llamada que había hecho por radio, no había contestado nadie aún, eso no daba buena señal, algo malo pasaba en la estación, dejé de disparar y tomé la radio que se encontraba en mi cinturón, cambie el canal y me dispuse a llamar a refuerzos.

\- _Aquí los oficiales Wilde y Black, tenemos un tiroteo en Paw Center, Sahara Square ¡Solicitamos refuerzos de inmediato!_ \- dije apurado mientras me cubría de los disparos de los agresores.

\- _¡Aquí el Oficial Levy!_ \- sonó la radio, podía oír claramente estallidos y unos cuantos disparos por el aparato. - _¡Estamos en la misma situación, ya había pedido refuerzos, pero, la estación no responde!... ¡También llamé a los demás oficiales y todos se encuentran en problemas!_ \- dijo el tigre por radio.

 _"¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?! ¿Quiénes son estos tipos y como sabían que partes de la ciudad atacar?"_ pensé sorprendido, la ciudad estaba siendo atacada en toda su extensión, _"Esto no es una simple revuelta, esto, podría considerarse un atentado terrorista, y aun así, esto se debió de haber estado planeado con muchos años de anticipación, no estamos enfrentando a una organización criminal pequeña, esto es mucho más que eso"._

 _\- ¡Nick, no hay refuerzos, tenemos que ingeniar una forma de acabar con todos y salvar a los civiles que se resguardan dentro del casino! -_ dije preocupado al darme cuenta de que no recibiríamos apoyo por parte de la estación. _\- ¡Todos los oficiales están en el mismo estado que nosotros, la ciudad está bajo ataque!-_

 _\- ¡Lo sé, Thomas! estoy pensando en algo -_ dijo Nick mientras dejaba de disparar su arma y se recargaba contra el auto. - _Ya no tenemos municiones y no tenemos refuerzos, ¡Menudo embrollo en el que estamos!_ \- bufó en tono burlón mientras sonreía. En ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que dejara el arma a un lado suyo y guardara silencio. Ya no se escuchaba nada, los agresores habían dejado de disparar, Nick miró la posición del enemigo por la mira de su rifle y notó que se dirigían hacia acá.

\- _Al parecer, ellos también se quedaron sin municiones_ \- dijo Nick sonriendo al notar que se acercaban dispuestos a pelear. - _Eso significa, que no estamos tan a la desventaja_ \- sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacía mi.

\- _¡¿Que no estamos tan a la desventaja?! ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Por si no lo has notado, 10 animales se acercan hacía nosotros dos!_ \- espeté un poco molesto por el comentario que había hecho Nick.

\- _¡Thomas! El entrenamiento militar que tuviste en la escuela te ayudará... lo bueno es que no tienen armas de fuego, por fin hay oportunidad de detenerlos, pero tendremos que hacerles frente con ataques físicos_ \- dijo Nick decidido y tomando una daga que se encontraba en la maleta, esta la colocó en una funda que se encontraba sujeta a su pierna. - _Dejaremos que nos ataquen uno por uno, así, tendremos más posibilidades de éxito, deja que ataquen primero, no te precipites con movimientos estúpidos, observa y calcula los movimientos de todos_ \- agregó

\- _Entendido_ \- dije un poco nervioso mientras me levantaba y nos dirigíamos hacia donde se encontraban los animales. Los agresores se encontraban corriendo hacia nosotros, pude notar como algunos sacaban navajas de sus ropas. Después de un rato llegaron a nosotros y nos rodearon en círculo.

\- _¡Contra mi espalda Thomas!_ \- ordenó Nick mientras optaba por ponerse en posición defensiva, esperando el ataque de alguno de los animales. Yo me coloque contra su espalda y opte por hacer la misma posición defensiva.

Dos hienas se acercaron a Nick corriendo, las dos portaban un puñal en una de sus patas, Nick rápidamente paró el ataqué de una de las hienas con su pata izquierda, desviándola de su cuerpo, tomó el brazo de la hiena e hizo una llave que imposibilitaba que el agresor se moviera, otro ataque provenía de su costado, Nick se dio cuenta rápidamente del individuo y arrojo a la hiena que tenia inmovilizada contra el atacante, el puñal que tenia la hiena perforó el cuerpo de su compañero dejándolo sin vida en el suelo. La hiena se levantó furiosa y lo miro con cara asesina.

- _¡Pagarás por esto!_ \- dijo la hiena furiosa mientras colocaba el puñal en su pata izquierda y corría hacia Nick.

\- _No me hagas esperar_ \- dijo Nick en tono burlón esperando el ataque del sujeto. La atajada de la hiena fue desviada por el brazo izquierdo de Nick, Nick tomó el brazo con fuerza y sin soltarlo se dispuso en fracturar algunos huesos del brazo de la hiena con un fuerte golpe, directo al codo. La hiena gritó de dolor, pero mando un golpe con el brazo derecho directo al rostro del zorro, golpe que Nick fácilmente esquivó y con un movimiento rápido se colocó detrás del sujeto, tomó su cabeza y con un movimiento rápido le rompió el cuello.

Yo me encontraba sorprendido por la escena, Nick peleaba muy bien, ya había eliminado a dos individuos rápidamente. Mientras pensaba un coyote se dirigió hacia mí dispuesto a darme un golpe, pude notarlo a tiempo, lo esquivé y le coloque unos cuantos golpes en un costado de su cuerpo que hicieron que gimiera del dolor, tosiendo un poco de sangre, otro animal se lanzó contra mí y noté que tenia puesto unos Boxer* en sus puños, soltó una serie de golpes contra mí, yo esquive todos y me dispuse a arremeter contra mi oponente, propiciándole una serie de golpes que lo dejaron tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

En lo que yo me enfrentaba contra mis otros oponentes, Nick se encontraba peleando contra tres sujetos al mismo tiempo, el fácilmente los esquivaba y daba uno que otro golpe que hacia retroceder al animal que lo atacaba, dándole tiempo así, de recuperar aliento y planear su siguiente estrategia, Nick sacó la daga de la funda que se encontraba en su pierna, y con un rápido movimiento clavo el arma en ambas piernas de un agresor, haciendo que este cayera al suelo al instante. Corrió hacia otro animal y se deslizo entre sus piernas, pateando después sus muslos haciendo que se le durmieran instantáneamente, Nick se paró, y con un movimiento veloz, lo noqueó con un fuerte golpe en el rostro, en ese preciso momento, giro completamente y lanzó la daga que se encontraba en su pata, el arma fue a dar al pecho de uno que se encontraba levantándose dispuesto a atacarlo, matándolo en el momento.

Ya me encontraba peleando con los últimos tres individuos que faltaban, dos se me abalanzaron y empezaron a arremeter golpes contra mí, yo hacía lo posible por esquivarlos y contraatacar, pero por desgracia, eran más ágiles que yo y esquivaban mis golpes con mucha facilidad, en ese momento recibí un fuerte golpe en mi costado que me dejó sin aire y un golpe en mi rostro que me mareó y me mandó directamente al suelo. Los tres sacaron una navaja que se encontraba en sus respectivos cinturones y optaron por darle fin a mi vida, vi como se lanzaron hacía mi dispuestos a asesinarme, esperé a que se encontraran lo suficientemente cerca para tirarlos y desarmarlos, pateé los muslos de mis agresores, golpe que los mando al suelo hincándose a causa del dolor, me levanté y los noqueé a los tres con un movimiento rápido.

\- _Al fin se acabó_ \- dije adolorido a causa de los golpes recibidos por los últimos animales.

- _Si, al parecer todo está en orden_ \- dijo Nick mirando a su alrededor. - Ve y llama a Judy y a Eli, diles que ya no hay peligro... ya pueden salir los civiles del lugar - ordenó mientras sacaba una serie de esposas de plástico y optaba por ponérselas a los que quedaron vivos.

\- _Enseguida_ \- dije mientras corría en dirección al casino. Llegué y noté como Judy y Eli se encontraban cuidando a los heridos, mientras las ambulancias arribaban al lugar.

\- _¡Thomas! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo esta Nick?_ \- dijo Judy preocupada al ver que tenía manchas de sangre en mi uniforme y en mi pelaje.

\- _Los dos estamos bien_ \- dije tranquilizándola un poco, Eli se encontraba igual de preocupada por Nick, pero se tranquilizó al oír que se encontraba a salvo. - _Esta todo resuelto, ya todos pueden salir_ \- sonreí

Todos se alegraron y optaron por salir del casino, poco a poco salían hasta que todos los civiles se encontraban fuera del lugar, en eso empecé a escuchar el ligero ruido de una sirena de ambulancia que se dirigía a la zona, fue reconfortante el saber que todo había terminado, pero aun seguía preocupado por los demás oficiales, _"Lo habrán logrado"_ pensé con temor, la estación no respondía y aún había ataques en diferentes partes de la ciudad, esto aun no había acabado. Me senté y miré a lo lejos como las unidades de emergencia se acercaban lentamente al lugar, _"¿Quién rayos está causando esto y con qué motivo? ¿Porqué no responde la comisaría?... tengo un mal presentimiento"_ pensé con miedo y preocupado por todos, por mis compañeros y por los habitantes de la gran metrópoli, después de esto, quien sabe que nos depararía en un futuro, pero, una cosa es segura, _"Jamás podrán vencer a la ZPD, siempre sobreviviremos hasta en la situación más difícil, no tienen idea a lo que se enfrentan"_.

* * *

*Boxer o mejor llamado puño de acero, _es un arma contusa formada por una estructura que se ajusta directamente a la mano del usuario, más exactamente a los nudillos del mismo._


	7. Un Oscuro Rencor

**Un Oscuro Rencor**

* * *

Bueno, perdón la demora, pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia y se toman el tiempo de leerla, los amo!

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! me alegra mucho que te haya encantado el capitulo anterior, y si, también adoro a Eli, y con respecto a ella y Nick, haré todo lo posible para darles un espacio intimo y romántico en la historia, tarde o temprano tendrán que declarar sus sentimientos el uno al otro. Por cierto, me encantó tu capítulo 100 de Zootopia: Aventuras policiales, lo demostré en un comentario que puse, pero lo reitero aquí xD. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Mr. F. Grillo :** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! si, podría decirse que si, los dos estan enamorados, solo que una relación mas íntima vendrá mas adelante, todo depende del transcurso de la historia (las ideas me nacen de repente y hago lo posible por no salirme del contexto de la trama). Yo también apoyo al Nicudy xD, pero quise hacer algo diferente con mi historia, ya que la mayoria de los Fanfics acerca de Zootopia son un Nick x Judy, bueno pero me alegra que también te guste el Nick x Eli. Saludos y Chau!

Gracias por comentar chicos, aprecio mucho sus reviews!

Dejen sus comentarios, me fascina leerlos y saber lo que opinan acerca de la historia, si tienen ideas y/o sugerencias díganmelo, eso me ayuda mucho para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Aaron

Estaba harto de los tantos prejuicios contra los zorros, aquella discriminación insoportable que hacía que nuestros días fueran duros y nuestras vidas infelices. Somos excelentes ocultando nuestros sentimientos, y así, pudimos prosperar, pero, tuvimos que recurrir a la vida criminal, no por que fuéramos genéticamente predispuestos a los engaños y negocios turbios, eso, era mera coincidencia, más bien, fue por culpa de la población, ellos nos obligaron a tomar esa decisión, no había otra manera, el hambre era más grande que el orgullo de mantenernos al margen, esa fue la razón por la que llegué hasta aquí. Estaba esperando este momento por mucho tiempo, el poder obtener justicia para todos los de mi especie, no era venganza, era más bien una disposición en mi deber, cuyo objetivo, era realizarlo de una manera u otra, con mi vida si era necesario, ese era mi ideal. La Orden fue creada por zorros, tenía que finalizar lo que ellos en un principio habían comenzado.

" _Los haré pagar, a todos y cada uno de ustedes_ " pensé para mis adentros, con una mirada frívola mientras observaba un gran monitor que se encontraba frente a mí. - _Este, es el comienzo del dolor que tuvimos que soportar desde la fundación de esta porquería de ciudad_ \- bufé de rabia mientras unas cuantas garras rasgaban levemente la piel del sillón, en el cual, me encontraba sentado.

La habitación donde me situaba era completamente oscura, aquella oscuridad me tranquilizaba, no era ningún problema para mí el estar así, sin luz alguna, la visión nocturna era una gran cualidad que poseíamos nosotros los depredadores, podía fácilmente ver a mis alrededores.

Seguía mirando la enorme pantalla, su tenue luz provocaba un leve rastro de soñolencia en mi ser, pero, de alguna manera, el licor que tomaba en ese momento hacía que aquella somnolencia despareciera, las imágenes que observaba eran muy claras, los cuadros que aparecían en el monitor me mostraban las calles, avenidas, plazas y construcciones importantes de la ciudad. Habíamos podido infiltrar el sistema de vigilancia de la gran metrópoli, ahora, podía ver claramente lo que ocurría en cada rincón de Zootopia, mis ojos en todas partes.

Sentí como alguien se acercaba y rápidamente gruñí al notar que un animal se encontraba parado en la entrada de la habitación. Aquel sujeto era un zorro negro de ojos acuosos, estaba vestido con un traje militar de asalto, parecido a aquellos trajes que utilizaban las brigadas especiales Z.W.A.T.T de la ZPD.

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ \- espeté con cierto enfado en mi voz. - _Más vale que sea algo importante, Matthew, ordené que no me molestaran_ \- agregué llevando mi atención nuevamente a la pantalla, tranquilizándome un poco y dando un sorbo a la bebida que tenía en mi pata.

\- _Lo siento, señor Wilde_ \- dijo el zorro negro completamente calmado y firme, mirándome con un gesto disciplinado y serio. - _Estamos listos, para la extracción, señor_ -

\- ¿Cuál es la situación actual de la operación? - pregunté seriamente mientras optaba por pararme y dirigir mi mirada fría hacia Matthew.

\- _Los señuelos han comenzado, las explosiones_ se dieron hace media hora, señor - dijo Matthew sin trabas y sin una pizca de nerviosismo en su interior, aquel zorro era un soldado estupendo. - _Las brigadas de ataque se extendieron a cada rincón de la ciudad y han comenzado su misión, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan, señor_ -

\- _Bien_ \- dije en tono cortante mientras sonreía levemente.

\- _Una última cosa, señor_ \- dijo Matthew sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunté serio, pero interesado por lo que diría el zorro, esperaba por su bien, que no fueran malas noticias, no querría verme molesto.

\- _Recibí informes de que los equipos de oficiales de la ZPD se encuentran atrapados entre los disturbios_ \- dijo Matthew complacido. - _Eso nos dará ventaja en el asunto, así, el trabajo será sencillo_ \- sonrió

\- _Excelente, comandante Ackerman_ \- dije sonriendo. _"Justamente donde nuestro contacto dijo que estarían"_ pensé maliciosamente. - _Tienes mi autorización, da inicio al siguiente paso de la operación, quiero que tú, personalmente te encargues de las inmediaciones de la ZPD. Las demás brigadas de asalto podrán fácilmente con el alcalde Lionheart_ \- ordené, me dispuse a hacer una seña con mi pata dándole permiso para retirarse, opté por sentarme nuevamente en el sillón, al ver el monitor, noté como transcurría el enfrentamiento entre los dos bandos en diferentes zonas de la gran ciudad, eso me dio un gran sentimiento de entusiasmo.

\- _¡A la orden, señor!_ \- contestó Matthew mientras se retiraba del lugar. - _No le fallaremos_ \- agregó cerrando lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

"Todo está saliendo exactamente como lo planeé, esto será el comienzo de un caos que llevará a Zootopia a su fin, la expiación de los crímenes de la sociedad, al fin serán condenados" pensé mientras soltaba una ligera risa malvada de mi ser.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta del pequeño cuarto, giré la perilla y salí de la habitación, aquel lugar era sólo un sitio de vigilancia, tenía que controlarlo todo desde el centro de comando, cuya ubicación era a 100 metros de donde me encontraba anteriormente. Observé detenidamente el largo pasillo por el cual me movilizaba tranquilamente y notaba como los guardias me saludaban mientras pasaba, eso hacía que me sintiera de alguna forma poderoso e intimidante a la vez, logré apreciar a un gran oso polar que se encontraba cuidando la entrada del centro de comando, era extremadamente grande, comparado con el, yo, era un simple animal que apenas y le llegaba a la cintura, su vestimenta de guardaespaldas y su actitud seria y fría hacia que cualquier animal palideciera del terror. Obviamente yo no sentía ninguna clase de temor por aquel gran animal, ya que, sabía completamente que él, era fiel a mí.

\- _Yuri_ \- lo llamé, el gran oso blanco postro su mirada hacia mí, saludándome con respeto.

\- _¡A sus órdenes, señor!_ \- contestó Yuri educado, se encontraba completamente en posición de firmes, esperando a que me dispusiera en hablar.

\- _Toma a un grupo de hombres y quiero que vayas a los puntos de acción, necesito que me informes como van las cosas con los agentes de la policía_ \- ordené, tomando un poco de Whisky que tenía en el vaso ubicado en mi pata derecha. - _Quiero que el resto de la ZPD siga ocupado y que no se entrometan en la operación_ \- espeté en forma seria y tranquila. El gigante oso asintió y se retiró, observé cómo se alejaba el capitán Grizzlov y elegía con precaución a aquellos animales que conformarían el escuadrón de espionaje.

Entré lentamente al centro de comando, caminaba despacio con mis dos brazos en la parte trasera de mi cuerpo, pude apreciar como mi equipo de técnicos y especialistas mantenían el orden y trataban de que el plan fuera realizado al pie de la letra, notaron mi presencia y rápidamente dejaron de trabajar para saludarme con respeto.

\- _Sigan trabajando_ \- ordené, a lo que ellos solamente asintieron y optaron por regresar a sus deberes.

\- _Señor, está todo listo para la extracción_ \- dijo un mapache de ojos negros y vistiendo un uniforme de técnico, era el jefe de sistemas informáticos e infiltración digital. - _Las brigadas están listas para partir, esperamos su orden_ -

\- _Comience el siguiente paso de la operación_ \- dije mientras veía un panel gigante donde mostraban los sucesos que ocurrían en cada zona de la ciudad. El mapache asintió, pero giro y posó nuevamente su atención hacia mi cuando lo llamé. - _Señor Phillips, sincronice el audio y el vídeo de los trajes de cada soldado de la Brigada del comandante Ackerman y muéstrelos en pantalla, también, quiero que Ackerman mantenga una comunicación abierta con el centro de comando, necesito ver cómo lleva a cabo la operación_ \- ordené haciendo que el mapache sólo asintiera y fuera a realizar lo que le había pedido. Me dispuse a sentarme en una gran silla que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, estaba rodeado por técnicos y especialistas, aquellos animales estaban sentados en círculo, mirando única y exclusivamente los monitores que tenían enfrente, observando con cautela los avances del plan y controlando todo desde ahí.

Sin más, dirigí mi mirada hacia la enorme pantalla, el señor Phillips, acató la orden que le había dado momentos anteriores, se mostró una separación en el monitor gigante, enseñándome, dos grabaciones en vivo que transmitían las cámaras ocultas de los uniformes del comandante Ackerman y el sub-comandante Reiss, aquellos dos zorros, serían los que liderarían el asalto a la ZPD y a la alcaldía respectivamente. El soldado Reiss era un zorro bastante fuerte y disciplinado, su pelaje era beige y tenía el color de ojos gris con un toque de azul en su contorno.

- _Bien muchachos, es hora_ \- dijo Matthew en el vídeo, el audio se escuchaba a la perfección, se mostraba en la pantalla como asentían los demás animales a la voz de su comandante. Todos los soldados se preparaban para la misión, cargaban sus armas y optaban por revisar su armamento. Subieron a dos camiones de la policía, quien sabe donde los habrán conseguido, pero una cosa era segura, eso los libraría de sospechas en su camino hacia los objetivos. El comandante Ackerman subió al primer vehículo, seguido por un grupo de diez hombres, todos completamente armados. En el otro vehículo, subió el sub-comandante Reiss, igual, con un grupo de diez elementos.

Noté como las dos brigadas salían a toda prisa del complejo donde nos ocultábamos y se disponían por comenzar el trayecto hacia los lugares asignados, el convoy rebasaba a todos los autos de la zona con una agilidad increíble, a pesar de ir a gran velocidad sabían cómo actuar en situaciones así, y más, si la ciudad sufría de conflictos en todas partes.

Al poco tiempo, la brigada se separó, los elementos de Reiss optaron por ir directamente al norte de la ciudad, y Ackerman al este, la ubicación de la ZPD era el centro de Zootopia y tenían que llegar lo más rápido posible, no podían permitirse fallar en esta misión. El vídeo mostraba detenidamente, como las brigadas se preparaban para el operativo, los primeros que llegaron fueron Ackerman y sus hombres, estacionándose cerca del lugar y esperando la señal de Reiss para iniciar el asalto. Las calles estaban completamente vacías, ningún vehículo o animal pasaba por el lugar, eso me dio gran satisfacción, las cosas se facilitaban aún más.

Un oficial de la comisaría se percató de la aparición del extraño vehículo, el pesado hipopótamo se acercó lentamente, con una pata sobre su arma tranquilizante, estaba empezando a sospechar de los animales que se encontraban dentro. Ackerman se dio cuenta del interés de aquel gran animal y tranquilamente empezó a colocar un silenciador en el arma que sacó de una de las fundas de su chaleco militar, el hipopótamo se encontraba ya a escasos pasos de la puerta del conductor.

\- _¡Identifíquese!_ \- ordenó el oficial, sacó la inútil arma y empezó a apuntar al conductor, Ackerman estaba completamente tranquilo, volteó a ver al animal y con una sonrisa respondió a la orden del oficial, el cual, ya se encontraba al lado de la puerta del vehículo.

\- _Matthew Ackerman... mucho gusto_ \- sonrió el zorro, mientras sacaba el arma y optaba por presionar el gatillo, se escucharon tres disparos ahogados que impactaron en el cuerpo del oficial, dos en su pecho y una en su gran cabeza, haciendo que el gran hipopótamo cayera sin vida en el pavimento, dos elementos salieron del vehículo y cargaron al pesado animal, hasta meterlo dentro, solo para prevenir el hecho de que sean descubiertos.

Matthew estaba empezando a desesperarse lentamente, Reiss todavía no llegaba al lugar que le habían asignado, si tardaban más en iniciar la operación, las probabilidades de fallar incrementarían considerablemente, y ese, era un lujo que no podían tomar. Frustrad, tomó la radio del automóvil, dispuesto a llamar a la brigada del sub-comandante, pero cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón y recitar su enojo con Reiss, sonó una voz que hizo que rodara los ojos y suspirara de cansancio, su compañero siempre tomaba las cosas a juego, era un soldado excepcional, pero, era difícil de controlar.

\- Aquí Reiss, estamos en posición... disculpa la tardanza primo - dijo el zorro por radio, se notaba por su tono de voz que estaba apenado y soltaba una que otra risita a causa de la situación.

\- ¡Ya era hora Christian! - espetó el zorro negro con cierto enfado. - Tu descuido, casi nos cuesta el éxito de la misión - dijo Matthew serio.

\- Ya, Bueno... ¡El tráfico estaba tremendo! ¿O no muchachos? - dijo el zorro riendo, pude oír que todos los demás animales reían y bromeaban con el oficial Reiss. Yo, que estaba observando y oyendo todo lo que sucedía, tome un pequeño comunicador y lo coloque en mi oreja derecha, presione un pequeño botón para encenderlo y me dispuse a hablar.

\- ¿Ya terminaste... Reiss? - pregunté con gesto serio y frio, el zorro, al oir mi voz en el comunicador que se encontraba en su oreja, palideció del temor.

\- Lo... lo siento, señor - se disculpó Chris llevando sus orejas hacia su nuca.

\- ¡Cállate Chris! Estoy harto de tus estupideces, ultima vez que bromeas en una situación así - reclamé con enfado, todos en el centro de comando voltearon a verme con un poco de temor. - Una más Chris, una más y te las veras conmigo - dije serio con voz grave e intimidante. -Inicien inmediatamente la operación, no quiero más distracciones - ordené.

\- Entendido señor - dijo Chris completamente pálido por lo que acaba de suceder.

Los dos equipos se bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos y empezaron la operación, yo observaba tranquilamente todo desde mi asiento en el cuartel, sin embargo, prestaba más atención al asalto en la ZPD, ese lugar sería un poco difícil, la alcaldía no me preocupaba mucho, estaba seguro que saldrían victoriosos de aquel lugar.

Las brigadas tomaron posiciones y se dispusieron en atacar las inmediaciones, Ackerman lideraba a su escuadrón mientras avanzaban lentamente por el estacionamiento de la ZPD, se cubrían contra los autos y vigilaban a los alrededores por si acaso llegaba algún oficial para enfrentarlos.

\- _Agreguen silenciadores a sus respectivos rifles de asalto_ \- ordenó Matthew, mientras llevaba su pata al comunicador que tenía en su oreja y presionaba un pequeño botón.

En el vídeo pude apreciar como los animales instalaban aquel metálico y pequeño objeto en el cañón de su fusil. Lentamente, los soldados empezaron a entrar por diferentes partes de la comisaria, nadie había notado su presencia, todos los oficiales seguían completamente distraídos a causa de las llamadas de emergencia que recibían por parte de la población, el ataque había causado grandes estragos en la ciudad, y todas aquellas llamadas que llegaban a la estación eran solo de muerte y terror. _"Tenemos a 30 oficiales en el lugar señor, Bogo se encuentra en el piso de arriba, al parecer está en su oficina"_ oí aquella voz robótica que emitía el aparato pegado a mi oreja.

- _Excelente, tiene luz verde para el ataque_ \- dije mientras me paraba y disponía a observar la gran pantalla con cautela, llevando mis patas entrelazadas hacia mi espalda. _"Entendido, señor"_ contestó Matthew por el comunicador.

\- _Bien, preparados a mi señal_ \- dijo Matthew, el cual se encontraba detrás de un gran pilar cerca de la sala de espera de la comisaría. _"Estamos listos, esperamos su orden"_ dijeron todos los elementos, al verlo asintieron y cargaron lentamente sus armas, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

\- _¡Ahora!_ \- musitó el zorro. Los demás animales al escuchar la orden, lanzaron granadas de humo hacia donde se encontraban los oficiales, el humo se extendió rápidamente a los alrededores, impidiendo una buena visión del lugar a los oficiales, los cuales, se encontraban atónitos por lo ocurrido.

Rápidamente el escuadrón se movilizó por el lugar, comenzando a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra los oficiales, que, uno por uno caían muertos por los disparos precisos de los agresores. Algunos oficiales se defendían bien, podían resistir el ataque, pero la agilidad de mis soldados era superior, fácilmente podían atacarlos incluso estando completamente ciegos por el humo del lugar. Después de un rato el humo comenzó a disiparse, mostrando en la pantalla el enfrentamiento entre animales. Observe como algunos oficiales ya se encontraban en el suelo, completamente inmóviles, con pequeños rastros de sangre brotando de su interior, al parecer ya habían eliminado a la mitad de policías con ese ataque.

\- _¡Ackerman! ve por Bogo, el es el motivo por el que fueron_ \- ordené en tono serio. - _Lo quiero vivo Matthew_ \- agregué sonriendo de forma sombría hacia la pantalla.

\- _Como usted ordene, señor_ \- dijo Matthew divertido, por su tono de voz, supuse que tenia la misma expresión malvada que yo, a Matthew le encantaba jugar con sus víctimas, y a pesar de que el objetivo era uno de los más brillantes policías de la ciudad, sentía cierta emoción por enfrentarse contra un búfalo de aquella complexión intimidante, si, a el, le gustaban las emociones fuertes.

Ackerman llamó a 3 de sus mejores soldados para que lo acompañaran en camino hacia su objetivo, los demás se quedarían batallando en las instalaciones, por su intento en neutralizar a todos los oficiales restantes. Los cuatro animales fueron corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba el búfalo, pero mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar, un obeso leopardo salió del lugar donde se cubría de los disparos, para proteger el camino hacia el despacho de su jefe.

\- _¡Hasta aquí llegaron!_ \- gritó el leopardo furioso, sacando dos armas de su cinturón y disparando contra Ackerman y los demás. Los cuatro fueron a cubrirse a unos pilares que se encontraban cerca de ahí.

\- _Yo me encargo_ \- dijo de manera sería una hiena que conformaba el grupo, Ackerman lo miró y asintió. La hiena tomo su arma y la recargo, fue a hurtadillas hacia unas macetas que ocultaban completamente el cuerpo del animal, esperaba a que saliéramos del lugar para optar en atacar al molesto felino.

\- _¡Los demás síganme!_ \- ordenó Matthew, los demas asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia las escaleras que dirigían al piso superior. El felino al notar que los tres animales salieron a toda velocidad hacia la escalera, apunto sus armas hacia ellos dispuesto a disparar, pero unos disparos que mandó la hiena, hizo que retrocediera y optara por esconderse y cubrirse de los estallidos generados por el arma del hiénido. _"¡Rayos!"_ espetó el felino con ira.

Ackerman y los otros dos animales se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la oficina del jefe de policía, una vez ya ahí, abrieron la puerta de golpe y apuntaron sus armas contra el búfalo, el cual, se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su escritorio, volteando a ver la ciudad desde una ventana que se encontraba justo atrás de su escritorio. El gran búfalo, al notar la presencia de los tres animales, soltó un suspiro de enfado mientras se quitaba lentamente los lentes y volteaba a ver a los animales.

- _¿¡Quien rayos se creen que son para venir a mi comisaría y atacar a la ciudad!?_ \- gritó Bogo con ira, se paró lentamente optando por pelear contra nosotros, no tenía un arma con el cual defenderse, lo que me pareció completamente estúpido de su parte. - _Pagarán por lo que le han hecho a mis oficiales y a los ciudadanos_ -

\- _Si claro ¿Seguro que es inteligente de tu parte el enfrentarnos así? ¿Sin ningún tipo de armamento?_ \- dijo burlón Matthew, el búfalo no dijo nada, estaba decidido en luchar hasta morir. El zorro soltó una pequeña carcajada y empezaba a dejar en el suelo su arma y se quitaba el peso de su cuerpo, aquello que no necesitaría en la pelea, su chaleco, su cinturón y su camisa, dejando su tonificado cuerpo completamente a la vista. - _Bien, si así quieres pelear... así pelearemos_ \- dijo el zorro divertido mientras se abalanzaba contra el gran búfalo. Los otros dos se sentaron y empezaron a disfrutar del espectáculo, sabían que si algo pasaba, irían a apoyar a su comandante, pero por ahora lo único que quedaba era observar.

El zorro corrió a una gran velocidad, zigzagueando para confundir a su enemigo, el gran búfalo lanzó el escritorio que tenia frente a el, en dirección al zorro, esperando a que este fuera impactado por el cánido. Matthew, se percató del escritorio que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su cara y con un movimiento rápido, lo esquivó, dejando una habitación despejada de objetos que obstaculizaran su trayecto. El búfalo soltó una serie de golpes que iban dirigidos al diminuto cuerpo del animal, pero Matthew al ser mucho más pequeño y ágil, esquivo los golpes con facilidad, creando una apertura para contraatacar, el zorro saltó hacia el rostro del búfalo y con giro veloz, conectó una patada directamente a la mandíbula de Bogo, el cual, al recibir el impacto, gruño del dolor. _"Sin duda los golpes de Matthew son fuertes, es sorprendente que un golpe así haya causado algún tipo de daño en una animal tan grande como ese"_ pensé mientras observaba cautelosamente la escena desde la pantalla del cuartel.

Bogo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos a causa del golpe que había recibido, estaba sorprendido, nadie jamás le había mandado un golpe con ese tipo de fuerza, gruño de rabia y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el zorro, lanzó una y otra vez, golpes mortales hacia el animal, pero Matthew los esquivaba sin problemas, eso lo estaba empezando a desesperar, el zorro trepo por un costado del gran búfalo dispuesto a dar por terminada la pelea, optaba por noquearlo con un golpe certero en la sien, sin embargo, antes de golpearlo, la grandes pezuñas de Bogo tomaron su diminuto cuerpo y con gran fuerza lo arrojó hacia la pared, generando un estruendoso impacto que hizo que los compañeros del zorro se asustaran y optaran por atacar al búfalo.

\- _¡No se muevan!_ \- ordenó Matthew mientras se levantaba lentamente y reía a causa de la situación. Un hilo de sangre corría por el costado derecho de su hocico, extendiéndose por su cuello, terminando cerca de su clavícula. - _¡Nunca me había divertido tanto en una misión!_ \- dijo el zorro divertido, reía en forma maniática mientras limpiaba con su pata el rastro de sangre causado por el golpe. - _Sin duda eres un tipo duro de vencer... ¿Puedes seguir bailando?_ \- una sonrisa sombría creció en su rostro.

En eso, una hiena apareció en la entrada de la habitación tenía unos impactos de bala en su brazo y pierna respectivamente, el búfalo lo observó completamente confundido, observó que el animal tenía una placa manchada de sangre en su pata derecha.

\- _¿Lo eliminaste?_ \- preguntó uno de los animales que se encontraban en la puerta también

\- _Si... esta mas que muerto_ \- dijo la hiena cansada y sentándose en una silla que se encontraba cerca del lugar, se desgarró su camisa y empezó a vendar sus heridas. - _El maldito gordo dio una buena pelea, pero no se preocupen, aquellas manchas de leopardo son ahora orificios de bala_ \- agregó mientras se reía con los otros. - _¿Saben lo que me dijo, cuando le pregunte cuales serian sus últimas palabras antes de morir?_ -

\- _¿Que te dijo?_ \- preguntaron divertidos los otros dos animales.

\- _Q...q...quiero una dona_ \- la hiena lo imitó, soltó una carcajada junto a los demás, los cuales reían por su imitación.

\- _¡No!... Garraza_ \- dijo Bogo con la voz quebrada, ahora si estaba enfurecido, pero una voz lo llamó e hizo que llamara su atención.

\- _¡Hey, imbécil! Nunca pierdas de vista a tu enemigo_ \- dijo el zorro tomando un trozo de madera que se encontraba en el suelo y golpeando fuertemente el cuerpo del búfalo, lanzó tres golpes que hicieron que Bogo se arrodillara del dolor y tosiera sangre por el daño interno que sufría, un último golpe fue dirigido a la cabeza del animal, impacto que automáticamente lo mando al suelo inconsciente.

 _"Señor, todos los oficiales han sido neutralizados"_ dijo un soldado que se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina, aparentemente había llegado hace unos momentos. Matthew suspiró de cansancio y asintió. - Bien hecho, muchachos - dijo el zorro, tomó su comunicador optando por llamar al centro de comando y decirles que Bogo había sido capturado.

\- _Aquí Ackerman, llamando a la centro de comando, objetivo neutralizado, lo llevaremos al cuartel_ \- dijo el zorro sonriendo.

\- _Aquí Reiss, llamando al centro de comando, tenemos a Lionheart, vamos en camino_ \- se escucho la voz de Chris por el comunicador.

Sonreí victoriosamente al saber que la operación había salido a la perfección, ahora, solo quedaba que la ciudad fuera decayendo por no tener protección, ni gobernante alguno, el miedo y la desesperación se irían apoderando poco a poco de Zootopia, y nadie podría evitarlo. _"Esta es la justicia que nuestra especie demandaba, los crímenes de la gente al fin serán pagados, y solo así sabrán, lo que nosotros sentimos durante todo este tiempo, ante tanto odio y desprecio por la sociedad"_ pensé mientras una sonrisa sombría crecía en mi rostro.

\- _Excelente trabajo_ \- dije con voz malvada, optando por sentarme de nuevo. - _Tráiganlos inmediatamente al cuartel, quiero divertirme un poco con ellos_ \- ordené mientras tomaba un trago de whisky que tenía dentro del vaso. - _La primera fase... ha terminado_ -


	8. Un Golpe Duro al Corazón

**Un Golpe Duro al Corazón**

* * *

Disculpen la demora, pero aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, espero y que lo disfruten. Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia y de comentarla, lo aprecio de todo corazón.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** ¡Gracias por tu review! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, si, lo de Benji fue trágico, pero alguien conocido tenía que sufrir, en el siguiente capítulo verás que ocurrirá, y también veremos como nuestros protagonistas trataran de investigar lo que esta pasando en la ciudad. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.

Gracias por comentar, aprecio mucho sus reviews!

Dejen sus comentarios, me fascina leerlos y saber lo que opinan acerca de la historia, si tienen ideas y/o sugerencias díganmelo, eso me ayuda mucho para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Judy

Las unidades de emergencia habían llegado a Paw Center, Elizabeth y yo seguíamos atendiendo a los heridos y manteniendo el orden en el lugar, fue un evento trágico, me dolía mucho el aceptar que, el mundo en el que vivíamos era así de cruel, la enorme impotencia que sufría al no haber ayudado en el momento en el que más me necesitaban me enfurecía, tenía el enorme deseo de darle caza a los culpables de este terrible acontecimiento, pero, no podía dejar que mis sentimientos nublaran mi juicio, lo primordial ahora, era ayudar a las víctimas del ataque. El escenario era doloroso, y aun más, por el clima que se avecinaba, era tarde, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse en el ocaso y para nuestra mala suerte llovería, no había un peor momento de tristeza que ese, tragedia y lluvia, la perfecta combinación de aflicción y llanto. El hecho de tener que contener mis lágrimas era extremadamente difícil, y aún más, cuando posaba mi mirada una y otra vez sobre aquellos niños que cuidaban los paramédicos, conmocionados por el evento, algunos heridos y otros en shock por lo ocurrido, sin embargo, me acerque a ellos, y me dispuse a tranquilizarlos, me encantaban los niños y no soportaba verlos tristes y decaídos.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia una ambulancia, en ella se encontraban dos pequeños fénec, agarrados de la patas, mientras caminaba, haciendo del trayecto un camino algo más corto, podía apreciar como uno consolaba al otro, al parecer eran hermanos. Los dos notaron mi presencia al pararme junto a ellos, noté como el más chico lloraba en el hombro del mayor, el pequeño fénec alzó su vista hacia mí, mientras el acariciaba a su pequeño hermano.

\- _Hola pequeños... ¿Cómo se llaman?_ \- dije de la manera más amistosa posible, mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas, todo para que aquellos zorritos ya no sintieran temor.

\- _H...ho...hola_ \- dijo aquel zorrito que consolaba al pequeño, de una forma tímida y triste, unos pequeños estímulos de melancolía surgieron en sus enormes ojos verdes, haciendo que poco a poco fueran empañándose hasta el momento en el que dejo caer unas pequeñas lágrimas, recorriendo lentamente sus mejillas.

Aquella mirada penetraba mi ser, el verlo llorar quebrantaba mi interior poco a poco, no podía soportar ver a ese zorrito sentir algo así, sus ojos me recordaban a los de cierto animal especial para mí, tenía que hacer algo, quería que supiera que alguien estaría con él, dispuesto a ayudarlo. Coloqué mi pata derecha sobre su rostro, limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos, un sentido maternal floreció en mí, lo abracé y acaricie de forma agradable su cabeza, tal y como Nick lo había hecho conmigo en aquel puente, hace tres años.

\- _Shh... Shh... Tranquilo, ya todo pasó_ \- le dije mientras lo abrazaba y lo consolaba junto con su pequeño hermano. Nos separamos del agradable abrazo y lo mire directamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole mi cariño y sinceridad con una simple mirada. - _¿Estás mejor?_ \- pregunté con una sonrisa.

\- _Si, mejor... gracias_ \- contestó el zorrito con una pequeña sonrisa, secándose sus lágrimas con la pata que tenía libre. - _Me llamo Michael y ella es mi hermana Emily_ \- dijo descubriendo con su otro brazo a la pequeña zorrita que seguía engarruñada contra su costado. La pequeña fénec al verme, se asusto y se escondió detrás de su hermano, asomando su mirada por encima del hombro del pequeño zorrito. - _Disculpe... es un poco tímida_ \- agregó Michael con una tierna sonrisa. Me alegró que su tristeza desapareciera, ahora, tenía que hacer lo mismo, pero con la pequeña.

\- _Hola Emily, no tengas miedo, no te haré daño_ \- dije con tono cariñoso mientras me acercaba y sacaba un dulce de zanahoria que tenía en un compartimiento de mi uniforme, ella, al ver el dulce, se acerco lentamente esperando a que estirara mi brazo para tomarlo, una vez ya estirado mi brazo con el dulce entre mis dedos, lo tomó y se alejó, todo con un rápido movimiento, yendo nuevamente a espaldas de su hermano. La pequeña abrió la envoltura y metió el pequeño presente a su hocico, una cara de felicidad creció en su tierno rostro, significaba que aquel dulce le había gustado. - _¿Está bueno, verdad?_ \- sonreí al verla feliz, ella me miro y asintió alegremente.

La pequeña se acercó lentamente hacia mí, con ciertos pasos tímidos, pasos que hacían que sonriera tiernamente al ver el comportamiento de la pequeña. Una vez encontrándose frente a mí, me abrazó con dulzura e hizo que olvidara los problemas que se encontraban a nuestros alrededores.

\- _Gracias, señorita_ \- dijo Emily con voz dulce y cariñosa, su voz hacia que quisiera abrazarla nuevamente y mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior, aquella pequeña irradiaba ternura. - _¿Cuál es su nombre?_ \- preguntó

\- _Denada, preciosa... yo soy Judy_ \- dije alegremente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. La pequeña soltó una ligera risa al sentir mi pata tocando su pelaje. - _¿Donde están sus padres?_ \- pregunté, con el temor de que me contestaran lo que mi perturbada mente imaginaba, aquellos dos pequeños no podían estar solos en aquel lugar, alguien tenia que estar acompañándolos. ¿Qué sería de ellos si quedaban huérfanos?

\- _Están en el hospital_ \- dijo Michael un poco triste llevando sus orejas hacia atrás. - _Nos dijeron que tenían que enviarlos a un hospital cerca del centro de Zootopia, pero que se encontraban fuera de peligro_ \- dijo el zorrito con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al oír sus palabras me alarmé pero me tranquilice al escuchar lo último, al parecer estarían bien.

\- _Nuestro tío vendrá a recogernos_ \- dijo la pequeña Emily que tomaba mi pata y sonreía, era muy dulce. - _Un doctor vino con nosotros y nos preguntó si conocíamos a alguien que pudiera cuidarnos mientras mamá y papá se encontraban lejos, y lo llamamos_ -

- _¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo se llama su tío?_ \- pregunté con cierto interés, no quería dejar a esos niños bajo el cuidado de otra persona, quería saber si su familiar era responsable, y para eso esperaría a que llegara al lugar.

- _Bueno... yo sé quién es, Zanahorias_ \- dijo una voz que se acercaba a mis espaldas, al escuchar esa melodiosa voz llena de picardía y dulzura, me emocioné increíblemente, giré y me lance hacia aquel animal, lo abrace fuertemente soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de la emoción. Al parecer había escuchado esa parte mi conversación con los niños.

\- _¡NICK!_ \- grité mientras lloraba de felicidad, nos separamos del abrazo y sonreí. - Me alegra que estés bien zorro bobo - dije en tono burlona mientras me secaba las lágrimas con mi pata.

- _Sabes que nadie le puede ganar tan fácil a tu compañero, pelusita_ \- dijo Nick sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo mientras se apuntaba con su pulgar, acción que hizo que riera y me ruborizara un poco. Pero poco después, esa alegría desapareció cuando vi a cierto animal acercándose a nosotros, era Eli, aquella zorra no me gustaba para nada, desde el día en el que conoció a Nick no me agradaba del todo, y menos por la forma en la que lo miraba.

\- _¡Nick!_ \- dijo Eli con entusiasmo, corriendo en dirección al zorro para después darle un gran abrazo. - _Me alegra mucho que estés bien, Nick, estaba muy preocupada por ti... no quería que te pasara nada_ \- agregó ruborizándose un poco y soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

La observé de forma seria y fría.

\- _Eli... tranquila, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí_ \- dijo Nick de forma cariñosa, levantando suavemente el rostro de Eli con su pata, secando las lágrimas que sus hermosos ojos soltaban. Ella quedo hipnotizada por la mirada del zorro, mostrando un pequeño brillo de cariño en su mirar.

\- _Me alegra que tú estés bien_ \- dijo Nick mirándola profundamente a los ojos, ruborizándose en el acto.

Yo me entristecí un poco al ver la escena, _"Lo quiero... pero a lo mejor, él a mi no"_ pensé decaída, sacudí mi cabeza con la intención de dejar de pensar cosas tan absurdas y preguntar el motivo por el cual sabía quién era el tío de aquellos niños.

 _EJEM_ fingí toser, solo para que aquellos dos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y pusieran la debida atención a la situación. Los dos se percataron de la indirecta y se separaron de forma rápida, sonrojándose un poco por lo ocurrido.

\- _Nick ¿Cómo es que conoces al tío de estos niños?_ \- pregunté un poco confundida.

\- _Zanahorias ¿Lo olvidaste?... Yo conozco a todo el mundo_ \- dijo sonriendo divertido y encogiéndose de hombros, caminó en dirección a donde se encontraban los niños, ellos, al ver a Nick, saltaron de alegría y corrieron hacia él.

\- _¡TIO NICK!_ \- gritaron los pequeños al unísono. Se abalanzaron contra Nick tumbándolo con un fuerte abrazo, yo me quede atónita por lo que acaba de escuchar, "¿Tío?".

\- _Michael, Emily, me da mucho gusto verlos_ \- dijo Nick mientras reía por el abrazo de los niños. Yo me quede boquiabierta por lo que pasaba en ese momento, volteé a ver a Nick con la cara de estupefacción aun presente en mi rostro.

- _¿Tío Nick?_ \- pregunté con incredulidad, no podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño para toparme con dos niños, de entre los miles que pude haberme encontrado, tuvieron que ser los sobrinos de Nick.

\- _Me dicen tío de cariño, Zanahorias_ \- dijo Nick mientras se levantaba del suelo, cargando a los dos zorritos en cada hombro. - _Soy el mejor amigo de su tío. Michael y Emily casi siempre estaban con nosotros ¿O no chicos?_ \- preguntó mirando a los dos zorritos alegremente, los pequeños rieron y asintieron divertidos.

\- _¿Quien es su tío Nick?_ \- pregunté curiosa por saber quién era el mejor amigo de Nick, el tenía muchos amigos, pero no sabía de alguien que fuera tan cercano a él.

\- _¿Segura que quieres saberlo, Zanahorias?_ \- preguntó el zorro divertido, por su expresión supe que me iba sorprender, de igual forma asentí con el motivo que soltara de una vez el nombre.

\- _Es Finnick... ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, verdad? - sonrió de manera pícara._

Me quede perpleja unos segundos, tratando de digerir la pequeña información recibida, me sobresalté al saber de quién se trataba, era nada menos que el pequeño fénec estafador, el socio de Nick. Me quedé sin habla, solo dirigí mi mirada de sorpresa hacia el rostro de Nick, el cual se encontraba riendo por mi expresión.

\- _Deberías ver tu rostro, pelusita, eres tan tierna_ \- dijo Nick de forma burlona y haciendo un puchero que simulaba a la cara infantil de un bebe.

\- _¿Finnick es el tío de estos niños? pe... pero Nick_ \- dije anonadada, no podía creer lo que mis enormes orejas habían escuchado.

- _Si Zanahorias, lo que escuchaste_ \- dijo Nick guiñándome el ojo. - _No te preocupes, Finnick siempre fue un buen tío, se hará cargo de ellos_ \- agregó sonriendo a los pequeños.

En eso apareció Finnick, el cual se encontraba caminando hacia el lugar del atentado, hablaba con uno de los parámedicos del lugar, el otro animal señalo hacia nosotros, haciendo que Finnick corriera con alegría, una vez de frente, lo pude observar en un mejor ángulo, su apariencia había cambiado, su complexión era más robusta y no utilizaba la misma ropa de antes, vestía un elegante traje azul marino, con una camisa azul claro y una corbata color rosa pastel. Mientras corría, gritó el nombre de los dos pequeños, su voz seguía siendo la misma, el tono grave y seductor de su voz combinaba a la perfección con su apariencia.

\- _¡Michael, Emily!_ \- gritó con alegría el fénec. Los pequeños al reconocer la voz, saltaron de los hombros de Nick y se abalanzaron hacia su tío.

\- _¡Tío Finnick!_ \- gritaron los dos zorritos, moviendo su cola sin parar.

\- _Gracias al cielo que están bien_ \- dijo cariñosamente Finnick, abrazando con fuerza a los niños. Nunca me imaginé que Finnick tuviera un lado amable y cariñoso, cuando lo conocí era rudo y grosero, en serio cambió y mucho.

Finnick levantó su vista hacia nosotros y sonrió al reconocer a aquel zorro que lo acompañaba todos los días a realizar los negocios. Aparto a los niños del abrazo y se levanto lentamente del suelo. - _Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, al mismísimo Nicholas Wilde... el polizonte_ \- agregó de forma burlona el pequeño fénec mientras caminaba hacia Nick.

\- _Finnick O'hare... qué bien te han sentado estos últimos tres años amigo_ \- dijo Nick sonriendo por volver a ver a su compañero y socio, hacía mucho que no se veían, para ser precisos, desde que Nick se unió a la policía. Los dos se quedaron observándose de pies a cabeza, sin emitir palabra alguna, hasta que Nick rompió el silencio con su carisma inigualable. - Ya abrázame pequeño... que lo estas deseando - dijo el zorro sonriendo y soltando una risa contagiosa que hizo que los demás rieran de la misma forma.

\- Me da mucho verte Nick - dijo Finnick alegre apartándose del abrazo.

\- Lo mismo digo, amigo - dijo Nick sonriendo alegremente.

Finnick volteó a verme y rápidamente creció una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

\- Pero si es Judy Hopps... no puede ser amigo, te lavó el cerebro - dijo Finnick burlón dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia mí.

- _Que te puedo decir, fue la primer amiga que creyó completamente en mí, haciendo cambiar mi forma de ser, convenciéndome de que podía ser algo más que un simple estafador. A pesar de la vez cuando la engañamos y nos burlamos de ella, no se dio por vencida, luchó por convertir a este torpe zorro en alguien especial_ \- dijo Nick cariñosamente volteando a verme, yo solté unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de Nick. - _Todo lo que soy ahora, se lo debo a esta muy, pero muy, astuta coneja_ -

Nick se paró junto a mí y me dio una calurosa sonrisa, trate de controlar mi sonrojo, pero era demasiado difícil el no hacerlo. Le pregunte algo a Finnick con el motivo de que nadie se fijara en mi rostro, además para terminar con aquel silencio incómodo.

\- ¿En donde trabajas Finnick? - dije interesada, ya que lo veía muy bien vestido, al parecer le iba muy bien, sea donde sea el lugar en el que él estuviera trabajando.

\- _¿Yo? No trabajó, no actualmente, soy dueño de una pequeña empresa de negocios que construí llamada "Wild Times" en Sahara Square, soy el presidente, financiamos proyectos innovadores que puedan ser un éxito en la tiendas y supermercados, un lugar donde depredadores y presas expongan sus ideas y productos, haciendo que surjan con nuestro apoyo. Es un negocio pequeño, aún en desarrollo, pero hemos tenido buenos resultados con los primeros proyectos, muchas compañías se están afiliando, nos está yendo bien_ \- dijo Finnick sonriendo. - _Nuestro primer proyecto fue "Dreams Fur Real", ahí expuse las Popsi-Patitas y tuvimos buena recepción por parte del público, varias compañías invirtieron, eso nos ayudará a producirlo en masa, pronto, podrán comprar Popsi-Patitas en sus tiendas más cercanas_ \- guiño un ojo.

\- Eso es estupendo, Finnick - dije estupefacta, enserió cambio su vida criminal para tener una mejor calidad de vida. - Te deseo la mejor de las suertes -

\- _Gracias Judy... y gracias a ti Nick, el que tu cambiaras me hizo darme cuenta que podía mejorar mi persona con esfuerzo y dedicación, dejando atrás la vida que tenía, convirtiendo mi sueño en una realidad_ \- dijo agradecido Finnick mirando y estrechando su pata contra la de Nick. - _Si alguna vez necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame... con mucho gusto te ayudaré amigo_ \- agregó junto con un abrazo que Nick recibió con gusto. Sacó una tarjeta de su traje y se la entregó a Nick.

\- _Acaso ¿Cambiaste de número?_ \- preguntó Nick confuso al ver la tarjeta que el pequeño fénec le había otorgado.

\- _Si Nick, tuve que cambiar de móvil_ \- dijo Finnick con una sonrisa y llevando una pata sobre su cabeza. - _No quería seguir teniendo la molestia de que estuvieran llamándome nuestros antiguos contactos, quiero cortar lazos con cualquier cosa de nuestro pasado. Tenía intenciones de ir a tu departamento Nick, para darte mi nuevo número, fue una suerte que te encontrará aquí... lo siento si no te visité estos últimos años_ \- se disculpó un poco avergonzado.

\- _No tienes por qué disculparte, Finnick, no solo tú tienes que tomarte la molestia de visitarme, yo también pude haber hecho lo mismo por ti, pero, no lo hice_ \- dijo Nick un poco apenado, llevando una de sus patas a su nuca. - _Lo lamento, amigo_ -

\- _¡HA! No hay nada de disculparse Nick, lo importante es que nos volvimos a encontrar_ \- dijo Finnick guiñándole un ojo, llevando un ligero golpe que conectó con su cadera, era lo más alto que podía alcanzar, debido a su estatura. - _Aunque la situación en la que nos encontremos sea triste y melancólica... Me dio mucho gusto verte, viejo amigo_ -

\- _Lo mismo digo_ \- Contestó Nick con una gran sonrisa y dando un abrazo al fénec.

\- _Debes dejar de juntarte con conejos Nick, te estás volviendo todo un sentimental_ \- dijo Finnick de forma burlona mientras se separaba del abrazo y soltaba una que otra carcajada. - _Bueno nos tenemos que ir, me dio mucho gusto verlos. Digan adiós niños_ \- agregó volteando a verme también a mí.

\- _Adios tío Nick_ \- dijeron los dos pequeños abrazando al cariñoso zorro. - _Adiós Judy, gracias_ \- dijeron los pequeños, optando por correr y abrazarme.

\- Adios pequeños, cuídense y recuerden, siempre sonrían ante la peor situación ¿Vale? - dije en forma cariñosa y dejando de abrazar a los dos zorritos, ellos asintieron y se fueron con Finnick, lo tomaron de las patas y empezaron a alejarse.

\- _A nosotros también nos dio gusto el volver a verte, Finnick_ \- dije en un tono amistoso, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. El fénec escuchó y sonrió al captar las palabras que le había dicho.

- _Nos vemos luego amigo_ \- dijo Nick, el cual sonreía de forma socarrona y empezaba a señalar su cabeza. - _¡Oye Finnick!_ \- espetó con agrado, haciendo que el fénec, el cual ya se encontraba a unos metros alejado de nosotros, girara y volteara a vernos.

\- _¿No hay beso para papi de despedida?_ \- preguntó Nick de forma burlona, guiñándole un ojo al pequeño fénec, el cual se encontraba riendo por lo que le había dicho.

\- _En tus sueños, Nick_ \- rió el fénec, una risa tan contagiosa que hizo que todos los presentes soltáramos unas que otras carcajadas. Se alejó hasta que era imposible localizarlo con la mirada.

Ya era tarde, el sol se había puesto en el oeste de la ciudad, dejando la plaza en la oscuridad por tan solo unos cuantos segundos, oscuridad que desapareció al poco tiempo de que empezaran a encenderse los faros solares que estaban en el lugar, alumbrando toda la zona. Teníamos que reportar lo ocurrido en la comisaria, quería descansar después de todo el ajetreo que tuvimos, pero supuse que no descansaríamos todavía, algo estaba mal con la estación, no sabía el motivo por el cual no contestaban al llamado de los demás oficiales, y eso me daba un pequeño escalofrió que recorría todo mi cuerpo, también estaba preocupada por los otros policías, y más por los novatos, no quería perder a tan grandiosos chicos, quería que estuvieran bien.

Subimos a nuestros respectivas patrullas y comenzamos por emprender el viaje a las oficinas de la ZPD, yo manejaba tranquilamente y por un momento observe a Eli, se encontraba profundamente inmersa en sus pensamientos, su rostro tenía un semblante triste y preocupado, quería saber que era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, aunque no me cayera del todo bien, tenía que ser amable y apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera, era su compañera después de todo.

\- _Eli... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_ \- pregunté amistosamente mientras dirigía nuevamente mi atención a la oscura carretera.

Ella levantó sus orejas y volteó a verme aún con el semblante triste en su rostro.

\- _Estoy preocupada por mi hermano y por mis amigos_ \- dijo Eli sollozando. - _No quiero que les pase algo, son lo único que tengo... No quiero volver a perder a un ser querido_ -

\- _¿Perder a un ser querido?_ \- pregunté un poco consternada, no sabía que habían pasado por momentos difíciles, _"Que estúpida fuiste Judy, te has comportado como una tonta con ella, debes de conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas, ¿Es que no aprendiste acerca de lo ocurrido con Nick?"_ pensé para mis adentros.

\- _Si, fue muy duro para mi hermano y para mí... sobre todo para mí_ \- dijo Eli triste y cabizbaja. Alejó su cabeza y empezaba a lagrimear con más intensidad, al parecer quería desahogarse con alguien, pero ella misma se retenía.

Tomé su pata con la mía, dándole un poco de consuelo con mi afección, no quería verla triste, ahora que se que tuvo un pasado duro, dejaré las rivalidades de lado, tratando de centrarme en nuestra amistad.

\- _Tranquila Eli, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea, no tienes por qué contarme si no quieres, no hay problema_ \- dije reconfortándola un poco, mostrando una sonrisa cariñosa en mi rostro.

Eli notó la manera en la que le sonreía y empezó a secarse sus lágrimas poco a poco.

\- _Estoy bien, no te preocupes, quiero contártelo, se que eres muy buena y eres muy amable con otros animales_ \- dijo Eli con una pequeña sonrisa que crecía en su rostro. - _Si alguien debe escucharlo, eres tú Judy, una de las personas que me impulsaron a cumplir mi objetivo de ser policía_ \- agregó sonriendo aun más.

Yo solo me limité a regresar la sonrisa afectiva hacia Eli, estaba empezando a entender su pesar, esta pequeña plática podría acercarnos aún más como compañeras y también como amigas.

\- _Mi hermano y yo nacimos en Alemania, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Fuchs Tal* ubicado en el sur de nuestro país, mis padres eran hombres muy trabajadores, teníamos una vida normal y feliz, todo estaba bien hasta que un día, una familia de Gánsters llegó al lugar y se apoderaron del valle, quitándonos todo lo que teníamos, dejándonos en extrema pobreza. Así, duramos muchos años, con el temor de que nos quitaran algo más preciado que el dinero u objetos de valor, teníamos miedo que nos quitaran a nuestras familias y que se las llevaran para siempre, lejos de nosotros. Poco tiempo después, una pequeña organización liberal empezó a formarse, mis padres lideraban esa organización, el temor por perder a sus hijos, los impulsaba a querer hacer algo en contra de la mafia, nosotros les otorgábamos esperanzas, querían que tuviéramos un futuro prometedor, lejos de toda tristeza y desesperación. Y así es como toda la población empezó a luchar contra la malvada familia que nos tenía aprisionados, poco a poco nuestras guerrillas empezaron a ganar territorios del lugar, haciendo que la mafia se debilitara lentamente, teníamos una victoria asegurada, pero la felicidad que sentíamos mi hermano y yo desapareció una noche antes del ataque final por recuperar completamente nuestro pueblo, el cual era nuestro hogar, esa noche, unos hombres encapuchados llegaron a nuestra casa y nos amordazaron a los cuatro, mi hermano y yo llorábamos del terror, veíamos como se llevaban a mis padres de nuestro lado, a nosotros nos encerraron en una habitación y nos colocaron una bolsa que imposibilitaba nuestra visión, era un terror psicológico indescriptible. Duramos así unas horas, completamente amarrados de pies y de brazos, de rodillas en un cuarto, podía sentir la presencia de mi hermano, el cual se encontraba temblando a mi lado, poco después se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos, sentimos el leve golpeteo de pasos acercándose poco a poco, hasta que finalmente aquellos pasos cesaron justamente delante nosotros, seguíamos temblando, teníamos miedo de lo que nos fueran a hacer, un zorro negro de ojos azules nos quitó la bolsa de tela que cegaba nuestra vista, con ojos llorosos y llenos de espantó, me percaté de dos animales frente a nosotros, los cuales estaban completamente lastimados y sufrían de cortes y heridas por todo su cuerpo, estaban llenos de sangre por todos lados, se sentían exhaustos y apenas podían mantener sus ojos abiertos, aquellos dos eran mis padres, al vernos se exaltaron mirándonos con desesperación, llorando por vernos en esta situación. Aquel zorro negro de ojos azules, observaba divertido la escena, era un ser despreciable que hacía sufrir a los animales, solo por diversión, al parecer los había torturado, tratando de sacar alguna información acerca de su último plan, pero al ser inútil, se dispusieron a matarlos, ya que mis padres no dirían nada que amenazara al bienestar de todos los habitantes, el zorro negro saco un arma y apuntó hacia mis padres, mi hermano y yo al ver lo que el zorro estaba a punto de hacer, gritamos exasperados por la situación, sin embargo nuestro grito no era más que un sonido ahogado debido al tener tapado nuestros hocicos con vendas, el zorro jaló el gatillo y vi en cámara lenta como aquellos animales, a lo que tanto amaba, caían ante mí, sin vida. Esa noche Jackson y yo habíamos perdido a los seres más cercanos a nosotros, nuestros padres. Tenía solamente 10 años cuando ocurrió_ \- dijo Eli triste y cabizbaja, los sollozos empezaban a cesar, su mirada era de semblante serio y sin emociones.

Ya habíamos llegado a la comisaría, el tiempo del trayecto fue el mismo que tardó en contar con tristeza su pasado. Yo, me quede sin habla, estaba profundamente dolida por lo que Jack y Eli tuvieron que pasar en su niñez, la volteé a ver y tomé su pata con fuerza, unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis llorosos ojos violetas.

\- _Lo siento mucho, Eli_ \- dije triste y consolando a mi compañera, no tenía palabras para consolarla, lo único que se me ocurría en ese momento, era musitar un simple "lo siento", aunque sabía que de nada serviría para aliviar su dolor, así que, la abracé solo para enmendar mi amistad con ella, la había tratado fríamente y no merecía sentirse así. - _Descuida, estoy segura de que tu hermano y los demás se encuentran bien_ -

\- Gracias y _tranquila Judy, ya... todo pasó_ \- dijo Eli con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se separó del abrazo y me miró. - _Jamás olvidaré a aquel zorro negro, por el, mi hermano y yo nos convertimos en policías, no sé porque nos dejó vivir, pudo habernos asesinado ahí mismo, pero cometió el gravísimo error de no hacerlo, juramos a partir de ese día que teníamos que hacer justicia por la muerte de muchos de nuestros amigos y camaradas que perecieron en la revolución, que supieran todos que ellos no habrían muerto en vano, a pesar de haber ganado la batalla, aquella familia tenía que pasar los últimos días de sus miserables vidas encerrados en prisión. Toda la familia fue encerrada en una cárcel de alta seguridad, pero, solo un miembro de la familia logró evadir a las autoridades, Jack y yo lo investigamos y resultó ser aquel miserable zorro que asesinó a mis padre_ s -

- _¿Y cuál era el nombre de aquel zorro negro?_ \- pregunté interesada, moderando mis palabras para no causar disgusto en la conversación, sabía que no era de mi incumbencia, pero, si quería atraparlo, tendría que tener mi apoyo incondicional y por eso debía saberlo todo.

\- _Matthew Ackerman_ \- dijo Eli seria y con desprecio por haber pronunciado el nombre. - Jack y yo juramos encontrarlo, no descansaremos hasta que el último miembro de la familia Ackerman sea aprisionado - agregó decidida.

\- _Yo te ayudaré a atraparlo, tienes mi completo apoyo en esto, somos compañeras de policía, pero también, eres mi amiga y te apoyaré en lo que haga falta_ \- le dije decidida, mientras optaba por darle una abrazo aún más fuerte que el anterior.

Nos separamos del abrazo y optamos por bajar y esperar a los demás, nos quedamos fuera de la patrulla por unos cuantos minutos, en un silencio absoluto. Después de un tiempo las demás patrullas llegaron al lugar, Nick y Thomas salieron de su patrulla y se dirigieron hacia nosotros, Nick vio a Eli y corrió hacia ella, Eli que se encontraba a mi lado, corrió hacia él, con el mismo entusiasmo que el zorro emitía, los dos se abrazaron profundamente, mirándose directamente a los ojos, diciéndose uno al otro como se alegraban de verse y de que estuvieran bien, al parecer ellos dos estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

Me dolía mucho ver a Nick con Eli, no quería saber el motivo por el cual no podía estar con él, pero tenía que aceptarlo, un zorro y un conejo no podían estar juntos, es imposible formar una familia, un futuro en una relación así. Amaba a Nick con todas mis fuerzas, pero si en verdad lo amaba, debía dejarlo ir, no tenía que forzarlo a quererme si no sentía lo mismo por mí, aunque este dolor insoportable en mi pecho fuera difícil de asimilar, tenía que hacerlo. _"Déjalo ir Judy, debes estar feliz por él, al fin tiene a alguien con el cual puede sentirse amado y en compañía de alguien que el ama, si lo quieres... déjalo ir"_ pensé mirando al hermoso zorro sonriendo y hablando aún abrazado de Eli, unas lágrimas brotaban de mi rostro, el dolor de mi corazón era muy fuerte y sentía la enorme necesidad de gritar y llorar con tremenda intensidad. "Déjalo ir" pensé por última vez, una gota cayó sobre el concreto del estacionamiento donde nos encontrábamos, empezó a llover intensamente, haciendo del lugar un sitio frío y solitario.

* * *

* Fuchs significa "Zorro" en alemán y Tal "Valle", podría referirse a "El Valle del Zorro", es un pequeño homenaje al Valle de Godric de la película Harry Potter, el lugar donde Harry vivió sus primeros días como bebe, aparte de que fue el lugar donde asesinaron a sus padres cuando él era solo un niño.


	9. Los Días Negros Por Venir

**Lo Días Negros Por Venir**

* * *

Bien primero que nada quiero disculparme enormemente con todos aquellos que esperaron los pasados cuatro días para que subiera un capítulo, lo lamento de todo corazón, he estado muy atareado con asuntos familiares y se me dificultó mucho el actualizar, pero, aquí estoy de nuevo con el avance de mi historia.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Alex Fox de Wilde: ¡** Muchas gracias por tu review! Lamento mucho la demora en mi actualización, te prometí que subiría capítulo el lunes y no lo cumplí, enserio una disculpa. Con respecto al fic, si tendrás tu venganza, te lo aseguro xD. Me alegra mucho que te encante mi historia, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, Saludos.

 **Guest (nicudy):** Gracias por tu review, también me considero un fiel seguidor del Nick x Judy, pero lamentablemente eso aquí no lo pienso hacer, ya tengo una idea para la historia y quiero que esta sea diferente a todas las demás, lo siento enserio, espero que mi decisión no sea motivo por el que dejes de leer mi fic, me alegraría mucho si siguieras este loco relato :D Saludos.

 **Gualy27:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Lo siento, tuve que poner algo dramático en la historia y me pareció buena idea de que alguien conocido muriera, me alegra que mis capitulos te dejen sin palabras y que te gusten mucho. Me haz hecho reír en gran medida con lo último, si, he estado viendo Shingeki y que te puedo decir ¡Me encanta! Utilice ese apellido por que Mikasa es genial, aunque lamento habérselo puesto a un criminal en mi historia. Saludos.

 **M. C. Leto:** WOW amigo ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me emocioné mucho al ver la notificación de tu comentario en mi correo, me alegro bastante que te fascine mi historia (enserio y mucho, casi me haces llorar). Me encanta que hayas captado las referencias de Harry Potter y que al leer mi fic recuerdes la novela "Ángeles y Demonios", me alagas en gran medida con ese comentario, Dan Brown es uno de mis escritores preferidos y me apoyé en sus historias para crear la organización, claro, algo mezclado con Harry Potter. Gracias igualmente por tu consejo, trataré de separar los relatos así y no hacer tan pesada la lectura. Si, resulta que leemos a Alex Fox de Wilde, de hecho gracias a ella conocí tu increible fic que por cierto esta excelente, me gusta mucho como narras y escribes tus historias. Saludos y nos leemos luego.

Gracias por comentar, aprecio mucho sus reviews!

Dejen sus comentarios, me fascina leerlos y saber lo que opinan acerca de la historia, si tienen ideas, consejos y/o sugerencias díganmelo, eso me ayuda mucho para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Nick

Llegamos a la comisaría y todo estaba completamente tranquilo, no había siquiera señales de que hubieran oficiales en los alrededores, " _¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No hay policías custodiando el lugar_ " pensé un poco preocupado mientras miraba la zona cuidadosamente, me acordé de lo que Thomas me había contado hace rato en nuestro camino hacia acá, y un temor empezó a crecer en mí, seguía preocupado por la situación en la que mis compañeros se encontraban, no sabía si alguno de ellos había sufrido de gran manera a causa del evento, y eso, era de alguna manera frustrante para mí, no quería perder a ningún ser querido, no otra vez. " _Si lo que dijo Thomas es cierto, y atacaron de manera estratégica los lugares donde cada equipo fue enviado con sus respectivas misiones, sin duda alguna, su plan era mantenernos alejados de la estación, ese era su objetivo, eliminar cualquier posibilidad para que la ZPD interfiriera en su cometido_ " pensé aún más preocupado al asimilar los hechos de la situación.

Algo malo había ocurrido.

Estacioné la patrulla cerca de la entrada de la estación, rápidamente pude observar a dos animales esperando fuera de su vehículo, eran Judy y Elizabeth, me alegré mucho por verlas bien y a salvo, pero me alegré mucho más por ver a Eli otra vez, una extraña sensación nació en la boca de mi estómago y creció lentamente, recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo justamente en mi pecho.

Aquel choque eléctrico experimentado movió involuntariamente cada extremidad de mi peluda anatomía, no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, pero de alguna manera hizo que saliera de mi vehículo de forma rápida y optara por correr hacia Eli, los sentimientos que sentía por ella eran difíciles de describir, aunque solo hayan pasado algunos minutos desde la última vez que la vi, tenía el extremo deseo de verla, de abrazarla y de mirar sus hermosos ojos otra vez.

Eli, al verme, corrió de igual forma hacia mis brazos, se veía igual de emocionada que yo. La abracé de forma amorosa y protectora, mi corazón latía a gran velocidad por mi afección, nos separamos del abrazo y nos miramos fijamente. Ese momento era lo que más me gustaba de nuestros encuentros, el poder verla a los ojos e hipnotizarme ante tan intenso cariño que irradiaba su mirar, esa fue la principal razón por la cual me enamoré de ella.

\- _Me da mucho gusto verte, Eli_ \- dije de forma embelesada, mi mirada seguía postrada en sus ojos, estaba completamente fuera de este mundo. Mi pata acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla, ella, al sentir el afecto, solo se ruborizó e hizo el mismo gesto en mí.

\- _También me da mucho gusto verte, Nick_ \- dijo Eli completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, acariciaba mi oreja izquierda con una de sus patas mientras colocaba la otra en mi mentón, extendiendo poco a poco sus dedos hasta el punto en el que su palma se encontraba completamente situada en mi ruborizado rostro, tocando el suave pelaje por debajo de mis pómulos.

Al salir de mi ensoñación pude notar como Judy observaba de forma triste la escena, situando poco después su mirada hacia el pavimento, pensando con orejas caídas algo que mortificaba su interior. Me dolía el verla así de triste, mi mejor amiga debía de tener el rostro optimista que siempre mostraba, optimismo que hacía que mis días fueran alegres y divertidos.

Me separé completamente de Eli y me dispuse a caminar hacia donde Judy se encontraba, la cual, seguía con un gesto triste y melancólico, me preocupaba el verla así, tenía que hacer algo para animarla, ayudarla a olvidar lo que tuvimos que pasar momentos anteriores, no sabía con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó para que ella se sintiera así, sin embargo, podría adivinar el motivo si tan solo hablará con ella y reconfortara su interior.

Llegué con ella y coloqué una rodilla en el suelo para distribuir nuestra altura equitativamente y tener una charla cálida frente a frente. Noté como la lluvia empezó a caer, chispeaba de manera leve, mojando poco a poco el lugar, yo, observé detenidamente el escenario lluvioso a nuestro alrededor pero me limité a colocar nuevamente mi mirada en la coneja y optar por levantar su rostro con una de mis patas. Tomé su mejilla y ella instintivamente levantó su cabeza para mirar a quien sea que fuera el animal que se encontraba frente a ella, sus ojos llorosos convergieron con los míos, presencié que ella al reconocerme, entristeció más, empezaron a brotar nuevas lágrimas que recorrían su pelaje hasta caer como gotas de lluvia en el concreto. Apartó su vista de mí.

\- _¿Qué es lo que ocurre Zanahorias?_ \- pregunté de forma paternal, limpiando cuidadosamente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Ella no dijo nada, seguía evitando el mirarme nuevamente a los ojos.

\- _Judy, por favor, dime que es lo que sucede_ \- dije de forma amable y cariñosa mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, no me gustaba para nada verla así. - _Déjame ayudarte Zanahorias, no quiero verte llorar_ \- agregué acariciando de manera suave su cabeza.

Sentía como Judy temblaba de la impotencia por no llorar, pero al final fue inútil, cascadas de lágrimas y quejidos ahogados empezaron a surgir de su dolido ser. Los conejos no eran buenos ocultando sus sentimientos, ella estaba guardando sus emociones por mucho tiempo y era momento de que los sacara.

\- _Tranquila Juds, estoy aquí... ya todo pasó_ \- dije abrazándola con más fuerza, incluso, inconscientemente la levanté unos cuantos centímetros del suelo por el afecto, poco a poco el llanto empezó a cesar hasta el momento en el que solo podía escuchar sollozos de su parte, al parecer había logrado calmar su pesar.

La solté y levanté nuevamente su rostro para que volteara a verme, sus ojos seguían empañados por el llanto, tomé sus mejillas y opté por secar y limpiar sus ojos cuidadosamente con mis patas. Al final le di una sonrisa cariñosa a mi tierna compañera.

\- _¿Estás mejor Zanahorias?_ \- pregunté mientras acariciaba una de sus orejas con mi pata, un consuelo de mi parte para relajarla.

\- _Si... Gracias Nick_ \- dijo Judy sonriendo un poco, se frotaba levemente su ojo izquierdo con una de sus patas.

\- _Ahora ¿Me contarás que es lo que sucede?_ \- pregunté tranquilamente mientras mostraba una sonrisa cariñosa a la coneja.

\- _No quiero hablar de eso, Nick... no por ahora_ \- dijo un poco decaída, sus orejas volvieron a situarse por detrás de su cabeza. - _Vamos, tenemos que ir con los demás, nos estamos empapando aquí afuera_ \- musitó con un gran suspiro y dispuso a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa fingida, quitó con su antebrazo mi pata que estaba sobre su cabeza y caminó en dirección hacia nuestros compañeros, alejándose poco a poco de mí.

Sabía que me ocultaba algo y no quería que yo supiera, quise detenerla y preguntarle nuevamente lo que le ocurría, pero no quería forzarla, debía dejarla a solas por el resto del día. Me levanté y comencé a caminar de igual forma hacía donde se encontraban los demás. Aprecié como todos se encontraban parados mirando hacia nosotros, habían visto y escuchado todo lo que pasó hace unos momentos.

- _¿Estás bien Judy? ¿Qué ocurre?_ \- preguntó preocupada Eli, la cual se hincó y dirigió una mirada de consuelo a la coneja. Judy, sin mirarla, asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la estación.

\- _No es nada Eli, estoy un poco triste por lo que pasó en Sahara Square, eso es todo_ \- dijo Judy en tono serio y sin emociones mientras caminaba. La lluvia se hacía más pesada a cada momento que pasaba, entristecía aún más el ambiente en el que nos encontrábamos.

Yo miré a Judy confundido, era la primera vez que no lograba entender lo que le ocurría, usualmente sabía lo que pensaba la coneja y podía leer fácilmente sus facciones y emociones, todo para predecir cualquier acción que cometiera en un futuro, pero de alguna forma, había logrado sobrellevar su dolor, ocultando bien sus emociones de mí y todo comportamiento que delatara el motivo de su abatimiento.

Me sitúe a un lado de Eli y miramos con confusión a nuestra pequeña compañera, la extrañeza que emanaba su comportamiento no tenía igualación con ninguna actitud que haya demostrado en el pasado, podría entender de qué Eli no le tomará la suficiente importancia al asunto, pudo haberse creído lo que Judy le había contestado minutos antes de que llegara, pero a mí no me engañaba y no estaría tranquilo hasta averiguarlo.

\- _¿Qué crees que tenga exactamente?_ \- preguntó Eli aún mirando a la coneja, su pregunta causó una pequeña mueca de desilusión en mi rostro, no era un sentimiento expresado hacia Judy, más bien, era lo que pensaba en ese momento sobre mí, creía conocer completamente a mi mejor amiga, sin embargo, no era así.

\- _Ni idea Eli... Es mejor que la dejemos a solas por un momento, no debemos presionarla_ \- dije un poco decaído llevando mis orejas a mi espalda, mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia Eli y le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Eli asintió y regresó el gesto con cariño y amabilidad, ya estábamos empapados a causa del clima, la lluvia había mojado nuestra persona hasta el punto en el que se apreciaba el brillo de nuestro sedoso pelaje, mostrando con mayor detalle las facciones de nuestro cuerpo, opté por apartar mi vista de la figura de la hermosa zorra blanca, su uniforme había marcado cada parte de su ser, mostrando con mayor claridad sus atributos femeninos, me ruboricé en gran medida, no quería faltarle al respeto con la mirada. Noté que ella estaba igual de roja que yo, miraba para otra dirección, al parecer, también se había pegado el calado uniforme a mi cuerpo, por culpa de la intensa lluvia, mostrando con detalle mi cánido físico.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros dos por unos instantes.

\- _Vamos adentro chicos, nos estamos empapando aquí afuera_ \- dijo Thomas con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras pasaba por una abertura entre nosotros dos.

- _¡Sí! Hay que alcanzar a Judy, no debemos dejarla sola, y menos en la situación en la que estamos ahora_ \- dijo Eli aun sonrojada, corriendo hacia la entrada de la comisaría.

\- _Estoy completamente de acuerdo_ \- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras corría para alcanzar a los demás.

Después de correr un rato, alcanzamos a Judy, se encontraba completamente seria y empapada por la lluvia, no dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros, era como si estuviera atrapada en sus pensamientos, un estado de sonambulismo que hacía que no captara lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Caminamos por unos cuantos minutos y llegamos a la entrada principal de la estación. Me encontraba subiendo lentamente las escaleras que dirigían nuestro camino hacia las puertas del edificio, al encontrarme lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, una ansiedad empezó a florecer en mi pecho, mi corazón latía a una enorme velocidad mientras llevaba mi pata hacia la gran manija que tenía la puerta, dispuesto a empujarla y abrirla con suavidad.

" _Algo definitivamente ocurrió en este lugar, el ambiente es frío y desolado, es la misma corriente de nervios que recorría mi cuerpo al estar en Sahara Square_ " pensé detenidamente mientras giraba y dirigía mi mirada hacia los demás.

\- _Todos, prepárense, no sabemos lo que ocurrió aquí y tampoco sabemos si es una emboscada por parte de nuestros atacantes_ \- musité lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos me escucharan. Tenían que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. - _Procedan con precaución_ \- agregué mientras dirigía nuevamente mi atención hacia la puerta y la empujaba, haciendo que esta se abriera lentamente causando un insoportable chillido en el interior del lugar.

Caminamos en la completa oscuridad, para Thomas, Eli y para mí no era ningún problema eso, podíamos ver perfectamente nuestro alrededor. Volteé a ver a Judy y contemplé que se encontraba caminado atrás de Thomas, su mirada estaba perdida, sus orejas se encontraban completamente erguidas, moviéndose de un lugar a otro, utilizaba su agudo oído para escuchar nuestras pisadas y así poder seguirnos el paso.

\- _Judy, no te separes de nosotros_ \- dije en voz baja, casi susurrando. Llegamos al centro de la sala de espera y observé detenidamente el lugar, no había rastro de ningún animal en la zona, el sitio parecía desolado, el silencio era ensordecedor, hacía que el miedo creciera lentamente en tu interior y se apoderara poco a poco de tu mente.

Decidí por ir a la armería y tomar algo con el cual poder defendernos, aparte, necesitaríamos algunas linternas para hacer frente a la oscuridad. Sí queríamos investigar más rápido las inmediaciones, tendríamos que separarnos en equipos y explorar todo el edificio.

Llegamos a la recepción de la comisaría, giré y posé mi mirada hacia los demás.

\- _Escuchen, ustedes quédense aquí, voy a ir lo más rápido que pueda por armamento y municiones, también buscaré algunas linternas_ \- dije mirando fijamente a los tres, los cuales asintieron sin decir absolutamente nada. - _Enseguida vuelvo, no tardaré nada_ \- agregué disponiendo a retirarme del lugar.

Caminaba lentamente, alejándome poco a poco del lugar donde se encontraban mis compañeros, apreciaba cada espacio y rincón de la zona, se notaban claramente impactos de bala en las paredes, y se podían apreciar algunos muebles destrozados en la zona por la que pasaba, todo a causa del conflicto ocurrido. Comencé a sudar un poco, sentía una extraña sensación en ese lugar, una especie de vértigo empezó a cosquillear mi abdomen, era una sensación parecida a la que te ocurre cuando miras por bastante tiempo un vacío o un precipicio, y sientes que caerás.

Apresuré mi paso, empezando a trotar, recorría de manera veloz los pasillos y las habitaciones del edificio, llegando rápidamente a unas escaleras que se encontraban cerca de la sala de misiones, las bajé de forma rápida y cuidadosa, seguí así por unos cuantos segundos hasta que me encontraba en el sótano de la estación. Me adentré al penumbroso lugar y me dirigí a una puerta que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos a un lado de mí, podía leer claramente el letrero que indicaba el nombre de la habitación.

 _ **"Cuarto de Armamento"**_  
 _Sólo Personal Autorizado_

Giré la perilla de la puerta y me dispuse a entrar al lugar, había una gran cantidad de estantes llenos de armas, se encontraban hileras e hileras de repisas que colgaban todo tipo de armamento, desde pistolas de uso simple, revólveres, escopetas y rifles de asalto, ametralladoras, francotiradores, miras y artículos de uso militar, armas blancas y explosivos de gran magnitud, todo un arsenal de batalla. Tomé una maleta pequeña que se encontraba cerca del estante de armas de bajo calibre, tomaría cuatro de ellas y ocho cargadores de seis descargas cada una, eso nos daría protección por el momento. De igual forma Tomé cuatro linternas y las metí en la maleta y unos aparatos especiales auditivos, que servirían como comunicadores, así facilitarían nuestro movimiento por el lugar.

Regresé de forma rápida por el camino que había recorrido anteriormente, en menos de 5 minutos me encontraba nuevamente con mis compañeros, dejando mi maleta en el escritorio de la recepción y optando por entregarle a cada uno su respectivo equipamiento.

\- _Tomen un arma y escuchen con atención, solo tienen dos cargadores de seis rondas cada uno, abran fuego solo en caso de emergencia, no sabemos lo que podría pasar_ \- dije de manera seria mientras armaba cada pistola y le entregaba a cada uno sus respectivas municiones. - _Aquí tienen sus linternas y también tomen un radio comunicador para su oreja, así nos mantendremos en constante comunicación_ \- agregué pasando lo que faltaba.

Todos se equipaban y cargaban sus armas en extremo silencio, prendieron sus linternas y nos separamos en equipos, Thomas y Judy fueron al lado este, Eli y yo optamos por ir al lado oeste del edificio.

Tanto Eli como yo, revisábamos con precaución cada rincón de la zona que nos tocaba, no encontrábamos absolutamente nada en el transcurso de la exploración, íbamos de puerta en puerta asegurándonos de que todo estuviera bien en lugar. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y no habíamos encontrado nada sospechoso en el sitio, yo opté por ir hacia el piso de arriba, pero de igual manera no encontré nada que fuera de vital importancia, solo impactos de bala y objetos tirados por todos lados.

\- _Aquí Nick, todo está despejado en esta parte de la estación, ¿Cuál es su situación?_ \- pregunté por el comunicador colocado en mi oreja derecha mientras bajaba las escaleras llevando mi arma a una funda que se encontraba en mi cinturón. Eli, estaba esperándome al final de las escaleras, la miré y vi que optó por hacer lo mismo que yo y guardar su arma, sosteniendo solo la linterna con una de sus patas iluminando el penumbroso lugar.

Caminamos hacia la entrada de la estación, todavía no respondían al llamado que hice minutos anteriores, eso estaba empezando a preocuparme. Llegamos a la recepción y esperamos a que contestarán por el comunicador, estaba empezando a sentirme nervioso, miré a Eli con la disposición de ir a buscarlos en caso de que algo les haya ocurrido, sin embargo, la iniciativa jamás fue tomada debido al sonido que emitió el aparato en mi oreja.

\- _Nick... soy Thomas, el piso inferior está despejado, no hay rastro de criminales en el lugar, según parece, se fueron un par de horas antes de que nosotros llegáramos a la estación_ \- escuché la voz robótica por el pequeño dispositivo, empecé a relajarme un poco por escuchar que se encontraban bien.

\- _Entendido Thomas, llamar_ em...- fui interrumpido al oír nuevamente la voz de mi compañero.

\- ¡DIOS _!_ \- gritaron Judy y Thomas aterrados al mismo tiempo.

\- _¡Judy! ¡Thomas!_ \- grité por el comunicador mirando con gesto sumamente asustado a Eli, la cual, podía escuchar la conversación en su aparato también, podía apreciar que estaba igual de preocupada que yo. - _¡Contesten por favor!_ \- agregué con voz quebrada al sentir mi corazón latir a un velocidad indescriptible.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, el miedo empezó a crecer en mi interior, no soportaba la idea de perderlos a los dos, temblaba a causa del nerviosismo, tenía que ir rápido a su posición, dispuesto a ayudarlos. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo en dirección al lugar donde se encontraban, pero de nuevo escuché una voz por el comunicador que hizo que me parara en seco y volteara hacia Eli, nunca me imaginé que me alegraría demasiado por escucharlos otra vez y menos al comprender las palabras que emitió la agradable voz de mi compañera por el comunicador.

\- _Nick... tenemos un problema_ \- agregó Judy con un tono asustado, podía escuchar su rápida respiración a cada palabra que despedía su boca.

\- ¡Judy! Qué bueno que contestan, estaba empezando a preocuparme... _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?!_ \- pregunté tranquilizando mis sentidos, tratando de despejar mi mente y poner atención a lo que estaría a punto de decirme, pero aún así, no estaría completamente tranquilo por el resto de la noche, no hasta saber lo que había ocurrido en la ZPD, y todo gracias al martirio que generaba la tensión de la situación.

\- _Tenemos uniformes de policías desgarrados y tirados en el suelo, están completamente manchados de sangre, Nick. Son los uniformes de todos los oficiales que se encontraban trabajando en la comisaría mientras nosotros acatábamos nuestras respectivas misiones en diferentes partes de la ciudad_ \- espetó nerviosa Judy por radio. - _La sangre aún está fresca, Nick, eso quiere decir que no fue hace mucho tiempo que dejaron las inmediaciones_ \- agregó con voz cortada.

\- _¡No se muevan, vamos para allá!_ \- ordené presionando con mi dedo el pequeño comunicador mientras tomaba mi arma y asentía con la cabeza hacia Eli, corroborando si ella estaba lista para ir, ella me miró y asintió decidida. - _Bien Eli, vamos..._ \- dije prendiendo mi linterna, optamos por correr hacia el pasillo que dirigía al ala este del edificio, pero un rechinido de la puerta principal hizo que paráramos en seco y nos volteáramos a ver preocupados.

\- ¡Ve a esconderte por allá! Yo estaré atrás del escritorio... los rodearemos - dije apuntando los lugares los cuales nos cubrirían de la vista de los animales que hayan entrado a la instalación. - _A la de tres, los sorprendemos, no abras fuego si no es necesario Eli, primero tenemos que saber quiénes son - agregué de forma seria, volteando a ver la zona y apagando la luz que emitía mi linterna._

 _Eli asintió y empezó a alejarse, vi como dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el lugar asignado, pero un impulso en mi cuerpo hizo que rápidamente pusiera una de mis patas sobre su hombro, deteniéndola en el acto, acción que hizo que la zorra girara confundida y posara su mirada hacia mí, yo, me encontraba mirando hacia el suelo y con orejas caídas, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a ella. Mi pata en su hombro recorrió lentamente su brazo hasta tocar con gesto cariñoso su pata, entrelace mis dedos con los de ella y la mire directamente a los ojos._

 _\- Ten mucho cuidado... no sé qué haría si algo te sucediera -_ dije con temor mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un fuerte abrazo, nos separamos del abrazo y nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos. Yo acariciaba con mis patas sus mejillas, nuestras narices estaban lo suficientemente cerca una de la de la otra, sentía el pequeño cosquilleo al rozar mi nariz con la de Eli. La hermosa zorrita se acerco lentamente a mi rostro, entrelazando sus brazos por mi cuello, poco a poco sentí como sus labios se fusionaban con los míos.

El afecto me tomó desprevenido, pero al poco tiempo profundice el beso, había querido hacer eso desde la primera vez que la vi, sabía que ella era la indicada, la única dueña de mi corazón, la persona a la que verdaderamente amaba. _"Mi compañera de por vida"_ pensé mientras nos separábamos de aquella adorable afección, estaba completamente ruborizado por lo que acababa de suceder, no tenía palabras para decir cuánto me había gustado el beso, la química estaba presente, miles de emociones revoloteaban en mi ser. Ella me miró con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas, y con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, mostró su amor hacia mí, supe enseguida que ella sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por ella.

 _\- Estaré bien... ten mucho cuidado, Nick-_ dijo Eli mientras me daba un fugaz abrazo y se iba corriendo a su posición.

Asentí y salí corriendo dispuesto a tomar posición por detrás del escritorio de la recepción. Una vez ya ahí esperé a escuchar la posición de los traspasantes, duré unos segundos con mi arma en mano, hasta que finalmente escuché claramente como unos pasos empezaban a sonar el lugar, el sonido iba en aumento, generando cada vez un eco más prolongado en el desolado sitio, las pisadas cesaron, el animal estaba justamente frente al escritorio.

 _\- 1... 2... ¡3! ¡Ahora Eli! -_ grité por el comunicador, me levanté de forma veloz y apunté hacia el animal. _\- ¡ZPD, no te muevas! -_ ordené quien quiera que fuera la persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

\- ¡Policía de Zootopia, quedas detenido! - dijo Eli apuntando al mismo sujeto, ella salió de entre unos pilares a un costado de la sala en la que nos encontrábamos.

Aquel animal empezó a reírse, al mirarlo un poco más detalladamente y a lo que mi visión nocturna me lo permitía, pude apreciar que se trataba de un oficial y aquella inigualable risa lo confirmó, risa que reconocí rápidamente, era Charles, el tigre siberiano compañero de Jackson.

\- _¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!_ \- dijo riendo Charles mientras alzaba sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza. - _Por favor, no disparen... soy demasiado hermoso cómo para morir_ \- agregó teatralmente, llevando una de sus patas a su frente.

\- _¡Demonios Levy! Casi nos provocas un ataque cardíaco_ \- dije molesto guardando mi arma en mi cinturón, pero al poco rato creció una sonrisa de alegría en mi rostro, me gustaba saber que no eramos los únicos que habíamos logrado salir del ataque. Me acerqué al tigre y chocamos puños.

\- _¡Charlie!_ \- dijo Eli corriendo hacia el enorme tigre blanco, lo abrazo y se separó. - _Me da mucho gusto que estés bien ¿Cómo esta Jack?_ \- preguntó un poco preocupada, llevando sus orejas hacia su nuca.

\- ¡Eli! Me alegra que te encuentres bien y también tu, Nick - dijo mirándonos a los dos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. - No te preocupes Eli, Jackson se encuentra bien, esta con los demás afuera de la estación - contestó posando su mirada nuevamente en Elizabeth. Ella se alegró mucho al escuchar que su hermano se encontraba con vida.

- _¿Los demás?_ \- pregunté curioso por lo que Levy había comentado.

\- _Sí Nick... Will, Pam, Sasha y Ryan también se encuentran fuera de la estación, todos están bien y me alegro por eso_ \- dijo Charlie sonriendo, pero luego mostró una cara seria y triste. - _Al parecer Nick, somos los únicos que logramos sobrevivir al ataque, Jack y yo fuimos a los puntos donde se encontraban nuestros compañeros, queríamos ayudar, pero... ya era demasiado tarde_ \- agregó

\- _Lamento escuchar eso, Charlie... lo bueno es que ya estamos todos aquí y salvo_ \- dije consolando un poco al tigre, llevando una pata a su hombro.

- _Si ya todo pasó_ \- dijo Charlie sonriendo un poco, colocando de igual forma su pata sobre mi hombro.

Charlie fue a traer a los demás, todos entraron al lugar corriendo felices hacia nosotros, se alegraron enormemente al vernos con bien a Eli y a mí, todos nos abrazamos y nos saludamos, nos daba mucho gusto el volver a verlos. Les conté lo que estaba ocurriendo con Judy y con Thomas en el ala este del edificio y optamos por ir todos a investigar el lugar. Después de unos minutos nos encontramos con Judy y con Thomas, los cuales estaban organizando todos los uniformes desgarrados y colocándolos dentro de unas bolsas negras de plástico que habían encontrado por el sitio.

Los dos al ver el grupo que se acercaba a ellos palidecieron de miedo, pero al acercarnos aún más a su posición nos reconocieron, cosa que hizo que se alegraran y sonrieran de felicidad. Los dos saludaron a todo, se abrazaron y comentaban como estaban felices de que se encontraran con bien y a salvo.

Judy se acercó a mí y me mostró una bolsa grande con las placas de todos los uniformes que habían recogido. La expresión de alegría desapareció al mirarme directamente a los ojos, dispuesta a decirme algo con respecto a lo encontrado en el lugar. Tomé la bolsa y miré confundido a la coneja.

\- Nick, encontramos 30 uniformes de policía, todos completamente desgarradas y llenas de sangre - dijo un poco triste Judy, tenía las orejas caídas y levantaba su brazo para darme las placas que tenía en su poder - _Aquí están las placas de todos los oficiales, Incluyendo las de... Bogo y Garraza_ \- agregó soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro.

\- _¡¿Bogo?! Judy no me digas que él está..._ \- dije completamente anonadado.

\- _No... No está muerto, no encontramos el cuerpo, parece ser que se lo llevaron Nick_ \- dijo Thomas incorporándose a un lado de nosotros, se encontraba decaído por lo que había ocurrido, pero su rostro mostraba una emoción mas, no era una de tristeza, era más bien una de terror, no entendía a que se debía su expresión, pero tenía la sensación de que no era lo único que habían encontrado.

\- _¿Qué fue lo que pasó con los demás oficiales? ¡¿Qué pasó con Ben?!_ \- pregunté un poco nervioso y preocupado, ya sabía lo que les había ocurrido, sin embargo quería corroborar lo que mi mente me obligaba a creer. Aunque no aceptara la cruel realidad, quería de verdad pensar que se encontraban vivos, sobre todo Garraza, el era un gran amigo.

- _Eso es justamente lo que quiero mostrarte, y me gustaría que solo fuéramos nosotros dos al lugar, no quiero que los demás vean... eso_ \- dijo nervioso Thomas

\- _Esta bien Thomas_ \- dije de forma seria y dispuse a emprender mi camino hacia el lugar donde habían encontrado aquello que tanto los atemorizaba.

Caminamos por un largo rato, subiendo lentamente cada escalón de la larguísima escalera que daba al segundo piso, pasamos diferentes cuartos, todos ellos ya habían sido marcados por Judy y Thomas, indicando que habían registrado el lugar, nos mantuvimos así, caminando en la penumbra por unos cuantos minutos, en un silencio absoluto, nuestras linternas eran lo único que mantenía la tensión alejada de nosotros, sin embargo, el temor de ver aquello que Thomas había comentado, erizaba mi pelaje poco a poco, creando nuevamente un aire de ansiedad en el ambiente.

Llegamos a la oficina del jefe Bogo y paramos justo delante de la puerta, Thomas volteó a verme con gesto triste y melancólico, giró la perilla y se hizo a un lado.

\- _E...Es en este lugar_ \- tartamudeó, su cara estaba cada vez peor, noté como unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. - _Yo te espero aquí afuera... no quiero volver a ver la atrocidad que estas a punto de observar_ \- dijo Thomas limpiando con su pata su rostro, mientras dirigía lentamente su mirada hacia mí.

Asentí con temor mientras tragaba un poco de saliva para agarrar el valor necesario que me permitiera entrar sin nerviosismo alguno a la habitación, giré la perilla y la empuje con delicadeza, poco a poco la puerta mostraba el oscuro lugar, rechinando levemente por culpa de las antiguas y oxidadas bisagras de la entrada. Me adentré a la penumbra y escuche un leve golpe que indicó que la puerta se había cerrado a mis espaldas, saqué mi linterna y con un pequeño escalofrió la encendí, mostrando completamente el interior. Palidecí del miedo, jamás había visto algo igual, tenía el extremo deseo de gritar y vomitar en ese preciso momento, debido a la atrocidad que mis verdes ojos presenciaban.

"¡DIOS! Todos están... muertos" pensé atemorizado mientras pasaba con precaución por el lugar, iluminaba a todos los animales sin vida que se encontraban tirados en el suelo de la habitación, completamente desnudos y llenos de sangre, con zarpazos marcados en cada parte de su cuerpo. Era un escenario difícil de apreciar, todos los cuerpo reposaban formando un camino que daba en dirección hacia el escritorio de Bogo, arriba del cual reposaba un animal de complexión obesa e igualmente completamente desnudo.

Inmediatamente supe de quien se trataba ese animal "¡BEN!" pensé preocupado, corrí hacia donde se encontraba reposando el gran leopardo, completamente inerte, acostado boca arriba en la superficie del escritorio, con brazos y piernas completamente estirados en los extremos de la mesa de trabajo. Al encontrarme frente a el, solté unas cuantas lágrimas al ver con mayor nitidez el cuerpo sin vida de uno de mis mejores amigos, partes de su cuerpo estaban manchadas de sangre a causa de los cuatro impactos de bala que había recibido, dos se encontraban en su pecho, una su pierna y la ultima, la cual fue la más dolorosa de ver, en su cabeza.

En su pecho se encontraba una nota, mostrando un extraño dibujo por un lado y un escrito por el otro, observé el gráfico primero, era una especie de símbolo por lo que podía observar, dos puntos negros distribuidos cerca de las esquinas superior izquierda e inferior derecha del pequeño trozo de papel y una gran circunferencia que se encontraba entre aquellos dos puntos, las figuras estaban acomodadas en forma diagonal hacia la izquierda, no tenía absolutamente idea de lo que significaba aquel extraño símbolo, di vuelta a la hoja y leí detenidamente el texto que se encontraba escrito en tinta.

 _ **La Orden ha regresado**_

 _ **Todos ustedes serán testigos de la justicia divina que se avecina lentamente a la ciudad**_

 _ **Fobos y Deimos serán nuestros mensajeros, y Enio su final**_

 _ **El miedo y el pánico se esparcirán por cada rincón de Zootopia**_

 _ **Lo que una vez nuestros antepasados comenzaron, será finalmente completado por nosotros**_

 _ **No hay lugar a donde huir...**_

 _ **No hay lugar donde puedan esconderse...**_

 _ **La desesperación estará presente, y yo seré, el que los encuentre**_

 _ **La cura que esta ciudad necesita es la destrucción**_

 _ **Y eso es inevitable.**_

 _ **La alineación pronto comenzará y una vez completada la fase final, será el fin de esta utópica armonía.**_

 _ **Los días oscuros se acercan**_

Terminé de leer la tarjeta y noté como al final de la hoja se encontraba una pequeña imagen, era un ave, parecida a una garza, ubicada en la equina inferior derecha de la hoja.

Me atemoricé aún más cuando miré la mórbida barriga del leopardo y noté otro símbolo trazado en su piel, se podían observar claramente los cortes profundos y rojos en la grasa del animal, el símbolo era un tipo de cruz equilateral, con pequeñas crestas horizontales de cinco líneas cada una, distribuidas en los cuatro extremos de las puntas de las líneas de la cruz.

Me quedé paralizado por un momento con la nota entre mis patas, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, una organización dispuesta a destruir la ciudad y esparcir el miedo y el temor en todas las personas, era algo difícil de asimilar, sin embargo teníamos que estar dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas si es necesario para proteger a cada ciudadano y a nuestra hermosa ciudad.

" _No seremos intimidados por monstruos como ustedes, ya han causado demasiado dolor en nuestros corazones como para seguir permitiendo que cometan este tipo de atrocidades. Juro que los detendré, aunque eso signifique mi muerte, con gusto la aceptaré, no toleraré que sigan causando dolor al pueblo que prometí defender. ¡Juro que les haré pagar por esto!_ " pensé con el ceño fruncido, giré furioso y caminé en dirección a la puerta, empujándola con brusquedad y saliendo rápidamente del horrendo sitio.


	10. La Penumbrosa Imagen del Pasado

**La Penumbrosa Imagen del Pasado**

* * *

Holy Damn! Esta vez si me pasé de la raya al tardarme todo este tiempo con la actualización, seguramente estarán preguntándose que excusa se me ocurrirá esta vez para remendar mi error, sin embargo les aseguro que estuve demasiado ocupado con cuestiones familiares, y pues, imposibilitaron el que yo continuara con la historia, bueno hasta ahora, pero como empezaron otra vez la clases, estaré un poco ocupado entre-semana, ya que la universidad exige mucho de mi tiempo. Trataré de avanzar con la historia en la semana y actualizar los fines, el fin de semana pasado no actualicé por ir a un Nacional de Ultimate Frisbee, al cual representé a mi casa de estudios. ¡Pero ya volví! y con el seguimiento de esta historia, yo soy de las personas que si empiezan algo deben terminarlo, así que no dejaré esta historia a medias.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **M. C. Leto:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Lamento no haber actualizado recientemente, pero estoy de vuelta :). Bueno con respecto a tu comentario, perdón por haber hecho con Ben, el es también uno de mis personajes favoritos de la película, si tengo la mente algo retorcida, quería ser de esta historia un tanto oscura y siniestra. La Orden tendrá un gran papel en la historia, la trama girará en torno a la organización, no se sabe mucho de ella, ya que es el principio de la historia (obviamente) pero poco a poco estaré determinando su origen y su historia. ¡Wow amigo! no sabia que se les llamaban así a las personas que dominen uno de esos tres métodos, me alegra bastante el saber eso, me siento extremadamente halagado con aquel reconocimiento. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Lamento no haber actualizado recientemente, enserio lo siento. Espero que los capítulos que se vienen mas adelante en la historia sean suficientes para que me perdones xD, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, así te pido que no lo dejes de leer, me encantaría recibir tu opinión de mi historia, siempre me alegran tus reviews. Espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, es un poco tranquilo, ya en los siguientes se vendrá la investigación y el significado de los enigmas que deje en el capítulo anterior. Saludos.

Debido a mi ausencia muchos de mis autores favoritos actualizaron sus respectivas historias e incluso subieron nuevas, así que de ninguna manera dejaré de leerlas, me pasaré por sus fics y dejaré reviews. No por nada son mis favoritas.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, aprecio muchísimo sus reviews!

Dejen sus comentarios, me fascina leerlos y saber lo que piensan acerca de la historia, si tienen ideas, consejos y/o sugerencias, díganmelo en comentarios o en MP, eso me ayuda mucho para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Elizabeth

Mis oídos captaban cada sonido del lugar, lo único que podía escuchar en ese momento era la conversación acerca de todo lo ocurrido sobre los ataques en las diferentes zonas de la ciudad, yo, sólo prestaba atención a cada palabra, no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de lo ocurrido, prefería quedarme en completo silencio, además, ya sabía todo acerca de eso, mi hermano Jack me había contado con detalle todo lo que había visto en su travesía con el oficial Levy, nunca había escuchado nada parecido, aquél relato me daba una mala sensación de presagio con respecto a la ciudad, pensándolo bien, me recordaba a lo ocurrido en mi pasado, en Fuchs Tal, todo lo que tuvimos que sobrellevar para llegar hasta aquí, de alguna manera esa sensación me hacía recordar los negros recuerdos de mi pasado, recuerdos que pasaban de forma veloz por mi mente mientras mis orejas recibían con atención cada palabra, dando únicamente prioridad a unas cuantas, las que más estremecían el ambiente. " _Miedo, Desesperación, Lágrimas, Pánico... Muerte_ " pensé con gesto serio volteando a ver a cada animal que se encontraba conmigo, estudiando con mayor detalle cada parte de su cuerpo, algo que me dijera lo que ellos en realidad sentían, sin tener la necesidad de entablar una conversación con alguno de ellos.

Podía apreciar como los gestos de mis compañeros cambiaban a cada palabra que Charlie o Jackson recitaban en el abandonado lugar, el nerviosismo de la situación era estremecedora y la tensión ensordecía los sentidos, la credibilidad de aquellas palabras hacían que mis compañeros tuvieran una expresión de incredulidad en sus estupefactos rostros, todo parecía inverosímil, se notaban serenos según lo que mis ojos percataban, sin embargo, sabía muy bien, que muy en el fondo de sus ojos, un predilecto temor crecía lentamente, por ningún motivo estarían tranquilos durante este misterio, o no completamente.

Ningún suceso podría superar mi terrible pasado, estos eventos no se comparaban en lo más mínimo a lo que mi hermano y yo experimentamos hace diez años, en esa noche de frío invernal. Sin embargo, algo me decía que esto solo sería el comienzo de algo grande, algo que recorría el camino lentamente, acechando poco a poco el disimulado orden que trataba de componer lo que aquellas acciones ya habían causado, estaba completamente segura que, el terror experimentado sería más grande en muy poco tiempo. Mi mente traicionaba el hermoso ideal de que todo había acabado, sabía perfectamente que esto era sólo el comienzo.

Ya pasaron 30 minutos desde que Nick y Thomas subieron al segundo piso, me preguntaba cuál sería el motivo del que Thomas sólo quisiera que Nick y él subieran a ver lo que encontraron en la exploración.

 _"¿Qué será lo que los demora tanto?"_ Me pregunté un poco preocupada, Judy se encontraba a mi lado, su expresión de consternación se asemejaba a lo que yo sentía en ese preciso momento, supe enseguida que su preocupación estaba dirigida a nuestros compañeros, supuse que estaba angustiada por Thomas obviamente, pero, no podía ocultar su extremo deseo de saber si Nick se encontraba bien, en ese momento me di cuenta de su verdadero interés por él y me dio una pequeña prueba de lo que en realidad sentía por el zorro, algo que iba más allá de una simple relación de amistad.

Coloqué mi pata sobre su hombro y unas simples palabras de aliento sirvieron para tranquilizar a la coneja. Ella, al sentir mi pata tocándola, no hizo más que dirigir su dolida mirada hacia mí, pude apreciar que su facción de tristeza se hizo más evidente al percatarse de mi presencia.

\- _Estarán bien, ya lo verás_ \- dije reconfortando un poco a mi compañera, esas palabras fueron suficientes para aliviar su angustia y su temor.

La respuesta recibida no fue más que una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Judy, no contestó, ni siquiera asintió, pero eso no me molesto en lo absoluto, supe perfectamente que la había tranquilizado con aquello que le había dicho, aveces un gesto dice más de lo que las palabras pueden transmitir y lo que ella hizo fue un claro ejemplo de eso.

Dirigí nuevamente mi vista hacia las escaleras eléctricas que conducían al segundo piso y noté como dos animales bajaban de forma rápida cada uno de los escalones del largo trayecto. Thomas parecía triste y serio desde donde mis ojos lograban apreciar, en cambio Nick, podía asegurar que no se sentía infeliz del todo, lo que captaba por su parte era enojo e ira, sea lo que sea, lo que haya visto arriba, lo había dejado completamente traumatizado.

Observé como los dos se acercaban a zancadas lentas pero largas, llegando a donde estábamos nosotros rápidamente. Los ocho nos quedamos viendo con confusión la escena, no hubo sonido alguno que emitieran nuestros compañeros, y cada uno de nosotros estaba seguro de que, lo que se encontraba arriba, era sin lugar a dudas, algo terrible. Estuve a punto de preguntar qué fue lo que habían visto en su camino hacia el segundo piso, sin embargo Pam se me adelantó y preguntó a los dos animales, lo dijo con una increíble serenidad, haciendo que su voz sonara indudablemente segura de si misma.

\- _¿Qué fue lo que encontraron,_ _Thomas?_ \- preguntó Watson al gran lobo, él se encontraba completamente decaído por lo que había visto, sus ojos amielados se levantaron de la vista del suelo y convergieron con los de Pam, haciendo que la cánida se estremeciera a causa del nerviosismo que generaba su mirar.

\- _Es mejor que te lo diga_ _Nick... yo, no soy el indicado para explicar bien lo que él vio con más detalle en aquella habitación_ \- dijo Thomas de forma seria, señalando con su pata a Nick, él cual, se encontraba parado detrás de él, observando con la atención dispersa a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, todo excepto a nosotros, su rostro se notaba estremecido por el enojo, su ceño fruncido indicaba inquietud en sus pensamientos.

\- _Nick_ \- dijo Thomas llamando a su compañero.

\- _Nick_ \- volvió a espetar al ver que no obtuvo una respuesta por parte del zorro.

\- _¡Eh_ _Nick!_ \- bufó con desesperación. Sus alaridos se hacían cada vez más fuertes a causa de la soledad en la que se encontraba la sala, el eco de su voz resonaba una y otra vez en el lugar, sonando claramente el repetir de cada palabra, fuerte al principio transcurriendo a sólo ser murmullos discretos en el vacío. - _Te estoy hablando_ _Nick_ -

Nada.

Tratamos de llamar su atención, optando por pronunciar su nombre repetidas veces, pero todo fue en vano, nada hacia que saliera de sus pensamientos, estaba completamente sumergido en otro espacio, fuera de la completa realidad. Caminé hacia él y lo tomé de los hombros, lo agité levemente, coloqué mis patas sobre su mentón, algo que hiciera que captara su atención.

El aguerrido cuerpo del zorro se entumeció al sentir los estrepitosos jalones que yo le propiciaba, volteó su vista a lo que tenía en frente suyo y rápidamente aquella expresión de disgusto y enojo se esfumó por completo de su rostro, al verme directamente a los ojos y percatarse del animal que se encontraba justo frente a él.

\- _Tenemos que llamar a los forenses_ \- dijo Nick volteando a ver a todos los demás, su tono de voz era entrecortado, trataba de disimular su notable enojo con esa actitud seria que según él demostraba.

- _¿Qué es lo que ocurre_ _Nick?_ \- pregunté preocupada por la actitud del zorro, no aguantaba más el suspenso que generaba el silencio de los dos, teníamos que saber la verdad a como fuera lugar. - _¿Porqué hay que llamar a los forenses? ¿Qué fue lo que vieron allá arriba?_ -

La mirada triste de Nick se posó justo delante de mi rostro al escuchar mi voz y entender lo que le había suplicado, supe inmediatamente que el relato seria difícil de digerir, incluso para mí. Sus ojos llorosos se apartaron de nosotros, observando melancólicamente el tejado de la comisaría, y con un tremendo pesar en su voz, contesto por fin la interrogante que todos nos preguntábamos en ese momento.

\- _Todos están... Muertos_ \- lo dijo soltando un gran suspiro, acción que hizo alivianar la carga tan pesada que permanecía en sus pensamientos. Seguía mirando el techo del lugar con extrema tribulación.

Aquello vino de imprevisto, todos miramos perplejos a nuestros compañeros. Thomas solo asintió con la cabeza, al percatarse de nuestras miradas dudosas y llenas de estupefacción dirigidas hacia él. El silencio se volvió insoportable y el penumbroso sitio hacia del escenario un tanto espeluznante.

\- _Los dueños de los uniformes se encuentran sin vida en la oficina del jefe Bogo, todos fueron mutilados y torturados hasta la muerte... todos incluyendo_ _Garraza, quién fue él que sufrió más por lo que pude apreciar, sus heridas lo decían todo_ \- agregó Nick cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo su atención a todos nosotros. - _Cada uno de ellos_ _presentaban horribles laceraciones en cada extremidad de su cuerpo, moretones y heridas de bala en la superficie de su pelaje. Como pueden intuir, cada uno de ellos se encontraban completamente desnudos en el suelo de la habitación, el único que se encontraba en una posición diferente era_ _Benji_ , _él cual, reposaba acostado en la superficie del escritorio de Bogo_ \- dijo llevando una pata a su barbilla y meditando bien todo lo ocurrido.

- _¡Dios, eso es terrible!_ \- dijo Pam y Sasha al unísono, una expresión de disgusto se asomó lentamente en sus asombrados rostros.

\- _¿Donde está el jefe Bogo?_ \- preguntó Charlie un poco temeroso por lo que podrían contestarle, temiendo lo peor, ya que, ¿Quién se haría cargo de la comisaría en su lugar? Todo se vendría abajo en el departamento en caso de que él haya muerto.

\- _Al parecer no se encuentra en las instalaciones_ \- dijo Thomas sonando un poco perspicaz, tenía el mismo gesto de seriedad que Nick, analizando los hechos del ataque. - _No está muerto, eso es seguro, de otra forma hubiéramos encontrado el cadáver junto con los otros_ -

- _Lo más probable es que lo hayan secuestrado_ \- dijo Nick de repente integrándose con todos.

\- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso_ _Wilde?_ \- preguntó Ryan con un notable interés, una expresión de burla se acrecentaba poco a poco por su rostro. - ¡ _Eso es imposible_ _Nick, nadie puede vencer a Bogo, él es demasiado inteligente cómo para dejarse atrapar por los agresores!_ \- espetó con incredulidad.

\- _Pues lo hicieron_ _Ryan, quién sea que fuera el que atacó la comisaria, tuvo que ver con los atentados en la ciudad_ \- dijo Nick explicando de manera muy superficial todo lo que pensaba.

\- _¿Cómo es que sabes eso_ _Nick?_ \- preguntó Judy un poco confundida por lo que el zorro decía.

\- _Eso es sencillo zanahorias, si lo piensas por un instante, resulta que cada ataque fue generado en los precisos lugares a los cuales se nos asignaron nuestras respectivas misiones. ¿No es eso extraño?... Y mientras nos manteníamos ocupados en el disturbio, una organización se infiltra a la comisaria para atacarla, un comportamiento muy sospechoso teniendo en cuenta lo anterior -_ alegó Nick frunciendo el ceño aún más.

\- _Ahora que lo dices_ _Nick_ _tienes razón, es un tanto sospechoso, sin duda alguna tuvieron que ver con el ataque en el lugar_ \- dijo Judy asimilando la información que Nick había comentado momentos anteriores.

\- _¿Pero que tiene que ver la desaparición del jefe Bogo, con el ataque de la ciudad?_ \- preguntó Sasha cruzándose de brazos y levantando una de sus cejas en señal de confusión.

\- _El objetivo del enemigo siempre fue el llegar aquí y atacar la jefatura, los ataques en la ciudad solo fueron una distracción para mantenernos ocupados mientras ellos completaban su verdadera misión_ \- argumentó Ryan seguro de si mismo, explicando con ademanes cada palabra que soltaba de su boca. Nick solamente asintió a la respuesta del lobo.

\- _Entonces si su principal objetivo era atacar las instalaciones de la_ _ZPD, eso quiere decir que su intención era llevarse a Bogo, por eso no encontramos su cuerpo. Su misión era secuestrarlo_ \- dije tranquilamente aclarando la duda Sasha, la expresión dudosa del jaguar se desvaneció por completo al escuchar y entender lo que acababa de decir.

\- _¡Exacto! La razón principal del ataque fue la extracción del comandante de la_ _ZPD, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no fue el único sitio que atacaron, tengo la extraña sensación de que tuvieron alguna que otra movida, aparte de esta_ \- dijo Nick caminando de un lado a otro, pensando con gesto serio algo relacionado con la misión.

Un silencio prolongado se apoderó del momento, cada uno de nosotros meditaba toda posibilidad acerca de las acciones del enemigo. Nick tenía razón con respecto a su intuición, yo sentía lo mismo, algo me decía en mi interior que este sitio no fue el único lugar que aprovecharon en atacar, _"Pero ¿Qué lugar?"_ Pensé con la mirada fija hacia el oscuro vacío de la habitación.

\- _Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, llamemos a los forenses, tienen que tomar muestras de todo el lugar, hay que recolectar pistas para la investigación. Hay un nuevo caso que tenemos que resolver_ \- dijo Judy decidida, ubicándose frente a todos nosotros, Nick paró en seco al oír lo que la coneja había ordenado, una sonrisa floreció en el rostro del zorro, el orgullo de escuchar aquellas palabras optimistas lo hacían un tanto feliz.

\- _Esa es mi coneja astuta_ \- dijo Nick cariñosamente a Judy chocando patas con la pequeña mamífera.

\- _Entendido, yo los llamo_ \- dijo Jackson tomando la radio que se ubicaba en su cinturón.

\- _Perfecto, los demás tenemos que descansar, será un caso difícil caballeros, jamás nos hemos enfrentado a un caso similar... incluso supera en gran medida al caso de los aulladores_ \- dijo Nick posicionándose junto a Judy, su actitud de liderazgo lo hacía verse dominante, incluso se situaba por encima de otros oficiales de alto rango con respecto a confianza y respeto, a pesar de sólo ser un simple policía. Me sentía orgullosa de él.

\- _Informé a la Jurisprudencia Médica, llegarán en 10 minutos_ \- dijo Jackson integrándose con los demás. Nick y Judy asintieron agradecidos al escuchar a mi hermano.

\- _De acuerdo, esperaremos a que lleguen y se hagan cargo de la situación_ \- dijo Nick de manera lacónica y rápida. - _Todos alisten sus cosas, estén listos para partir, mañana será un día duro_ \- agregó mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal, todos optamos por seguirlo, sin protestas ni alegatos.

Después de un rato, los forenses llegaron a la comisaría, observamos cómo tres furgonetas arribaban a gran velocidad en la entrada del edificio, eran numerosos los hombres que salían de los vehículos, por lo que podíamos apreciar, cada uno de ellos se equipaba de sus respectivos instrumentos para inspeccionar la zona, materiales médicos, químicos y accesorios para la búsqueda de huellas dactilares y otros rastros de ADN, cámaras fotográficas, entre muchas cosas más.

Una mofeta se acercó hacia nosotros, era grande para su especie, estaba vestida con el típico uniforme de oficial criminalístico, la bata blanca que llevaba puesta contrastaba de gran manera con sus grandes ojos negros, dándole un toque de frivolidad en la mirada. Nick y Judy, al notar su aproximación, optaron por acercarse de igual forma hacia ella.

\- _Minerva_ _McEnroy, Z.C.R* Investigaciones Criminalísticas de_ _Zootopia_ \- dijo la mofeta con gesto serio, mostrando su placa y su identificación hacia mis dos compañeros.

\- _Nick_ _Wilde_ _y_ _Judy_ _Hopps, oficiales Z.P.D_ \- dijo Nick mostrando igualmente su placa e identificación, saludando a la mofeta con un apretón de manos.

\- _Recibimos informes de ataques, aquí en esta parte de la ciudad_ \- dijo Minerva mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta ubicada en uno de los bolsillos de su bata médica, llevando con su otra pata un delgado bolígrafo a la punta de su lengua, humedeciéndola levemente, la dirigió rápidamente al papel, dispuesta a escribir. - _No se preocupen, nosotros nos haremos cargo de la situación por el momento_ \- agregó sonriendo, mientras anotaba algo y cerraba la libreta de golpe.

\- _Se lo agradezco señorita McEnroy_ \- dijo Nick sonriendo y estrechando nuevamente su pata con la de la mofeta. - _Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría recibir una copia del informe de la investigación en el lugar, así como de las pistas y exámenes médicos de cada uno de los animales, tenemos que recolectar información para el nuevo caso que se presentó_ \- agregó Nick sin apartar la vista de Minerva.

\- _Por supuesto oficial_ _Wilde, le haremos saber los detalles de la investigación forense, recibirá los reportes mañana a primera hora_ \- dijo Minerva sonriendo levemente. - _Tendrán que disculparme, necesito hacerme cargo de las investigaciones. Oficiales_ _Hopps,_ _Wilde_ _un placer conocerlos_ \- agregó alegre, mientras se retiraba del lugar y entraba al edificio.

Los diez vimos cómo entraba cada especialista de forma rápida a la ZPD, dejándonos nuevamente en silencio absoluto. La lluvia ya había cesado, el exterior se encontraba sumamente fresco a causa de la humedad que el agua había propiciado, el aroma a tierra mojada daba una sensación de alivio en mi cuerpo, sentía como se erizaba mi pelaje a cada inhalación de aquella agradable fragancia natural. Era nuestro momento de descanso, cada uno de nosotros estaba listo de ir a casa y olvidarse por un momento del tormento vivido, el tan solo pensar un poco sobre eso, se entumecía cada parte de mi ser y mi cabeza zumbaba repetidas veces sin sosiego alguno.

\- _Bien ahora a casa, nos vemos mañana, que descansen_ \- dijo Will con un gran bostezo, dirigiéndose a su automóvil.

\- _Hasta mañana a todos, descansen bien, recuerden que de ahora en adelante, las cosas se complicarán_ \- dijo Judy optando por retirase del lugar e irse a su hogar.

Todos nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos hogares, cada uno de nosotros tomábamos caminos diferentes, excepto Nick y yo, qué éramos los únicos que compartiríamos la travesía a casa.

Ni el zorro ni yo hablamos durante el trayecto, los dos seguíamos con la mirada perdida en nuestros asientos, Nick decidió llevarse la patrulla hasta nuestros departamentos, pensó que seria bueno no tomar el metro por el día de hoy, sería más seguro encaminarnos en automóvil a esta hora de la noche. Llegamos a el edificio en 15 minutos, fue sumamente rápido debido a lo desolado de las carreteras en la ciudad, bajamos del vehículo y decidimos subir a nuestro piso por el ascensor, una vez ya en el décimo piso, seguimos nuestro camino hasta las puertas de nuestros hogares, ubicándonos justo delante de ellas, los dos permanecíamos inmóviles a escasos metros de las respectivas entradas.

\- _¿Quieres una taza de café? Tengo un poco en la cocina_ \- dije cariñosamente volteando a ver a Nick, él cual, sonrió de felicidad al escuchar mis palabras, una sonrisa se acrecentó por su hocico, y un leve rubor floreció en sus mejillas.

\- _¡Me encantaría!_ \- dijo Nick acercándose poco a poco a mí, tomando con ambas patas mis mejillas y dándome un tierno beso en la frente. Solté una pequeña risa por el afecto, aquél cariño que demostraba hacia mí, me fascinaba, era demasiado tierno conmigo, y amaba eso de él.

- _¡Perfecto!_ \- dije emocionada, tomé las dos patas de Nick y lo miré completamente embelesada a los profundos y hermosos ojos verdes del cánido.

\- _Sólo dame un momento de ir a mi departamento para quitarme el uniforme y ponerme algo seco_ \- dijo Nick de forma tierna acariciando de manera suave y melosa una de mis mejillas. - _Ahorita_ _te alcanzo, Eli_ \- agregó con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

\- _Está bien, eso me da tiempo de arreglarme también e ir calentando la cafetera_ \- dije cariñosamente regresando la sonrisa a mi querido zorro.

Nick asintió y se apartó de mí, al girar hacia su condominio noté que se hincó y de forma sospechosa buscó algo en la planta que se ubicaba al lado de su puerta, revoloteando cada una de las ramas del pequeño árbol. Solté una pequeña risa al percatarme de que lo que estaba buscando era nada menos que la tarjeta de su hogar, rodé los ojos al darme cuenta de la forma en la que guardaba la llave, fue un poco exagerado el esconderlo en un lugar cómo ése, y más, en un sito tan vigilado como éste.

\- _¿Enserio_ _Nick? ¿Dentro de una maceta?_ \- pregunté divertida al zorro, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro, cada vez se me hacía más simpática y tierna la actitud del atractivo cánido.

\- _¡¿Qué?! Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren_ \- alegó Nick encogiendo los hombros y soltando una pequeña risa contagiosa. Se levantó y pasó la tarjeta por el sensor que se encontraba arriba de la manija de la puerta, produciendo un pequeño pitido electrónico, permitiendo el acceso al interior del lugar.

- _Si claro... Después me contarás de tus viejos hábitos_ \- dije un poco burlona dirigiendo mi atención a la puerta de mi departamento, optando por abrirla de igual forma. - _Bueno, estaré adentro preparando las cosas_ \- agregué posando mi mirada hacia Nick nuevamente, el zorro sólo asintió sonriendo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba dentro de su hogar.

Me adentré a mi departamento y fuí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, el uniforme estaba húmedo, podía sentir como poco a poco la tela se desprendía de cada parte de mi cuerpo, jalando de manera suave el pelaje de mis extremidades. Tomé una toalla del baño y rápidamente sequé la humedad en cada rincón de mi piel y opté por vestir unos cómodos shorts deportivos grises de algodón y una blusa de tirantes negra, algo cómodo para el momento.

Me dirigí a la cocina y una vez dentro del lugar encendí la cafetera, en seguida puse mi atención al refrigerador, había recordado que tenía un poco de pay de moras guardado en su interior, sería un buen momento para comer algo dulce, eso nos vendría más que bien, levantaría nuestros ánimos considerablemente.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, al parecer era Nick, obviamente, ya había terminado de arreglarse por lo que podía imaginar. Al escuchar el sonido de los golpes que provenían del pórtico, salí de la cocina e inmediatamente fui corriendo hacia la entrada, giré la perilla de forma rápida, abriéndole pasó a mi invitado. Nick se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su pelaje estaba completamente esponjado a causa de la fricción por habérselo secado con toalla, vestía una camiseta blanca y unos Joggers de entrenamiento, completamente de color negro.

\- _Adelante Nick, en un momento te sirvo el café_ \- dije de manera amable mientras me retiraba en rumbo a la cocina. Repentinamente sentí como el brazo de Nick se entrelazó lentamente con el mío, haciendo que me detuviera en el acto. Me volteé un poco confundida por la acción del zorro, pero al ver la intención de aquella intervención, me sonrojé fuertemente, inclusive al ver sus entrañables ojos hipnotizantes, hacían que de alguna manera quisiera besarlo en ese preciso momento.

\- _Tú_ _ponte_ _cómoda, yo lo hago... ¿Si?_ \- dijo Nick con extremo cariño y dulzura, sus dedos rozaban lentamente el pelaje por debajo de mi oreja, aquella sensación era sumamente difícil de describir, esa sensación de hormigueo suave y reconfortante que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, aquella extraña percepción casi indescriptible subía disimuladamente por las extremidades de mi ser, mi estómago se sentía vertiginoso, cada estruendosa palpitación originada en mi pecho pedía a gritos que yo respondiera a tan agradable y amoroso afecto, sin embargo, no podía actuar de forma tan súbita, tenia que mantenerme al margen, sobre todo por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos actualmente. No era el tiempo, ni el lugar para pensar en romanticismo, teníamos un terrible caso encima de nosotros y Zootopia necesitaría de nuestra protección.

" _Bueno, al menos debo aprovechar el momento para estar con él_ " pensé un poco triste hacia mis adentros, odiaba la idea de mantenernos por un tiempo aún indefinido, alejados el uno del otro, con respecto a nuestros sentimientos obviamente, dejándolos de lado para darle prioridad a la situación. Sabía que Nick pensaba lo mismo, es por eso que se comportó tan tierno y amoroso de repente, quería de igual forma aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía conmigo, lejos de todo problema y aflicción posible.

\- _Esta bien, estaré en la sala, por si me necesitas_ \- dije derrotada ante el comedido animal, destiné un suave y fugaz beso en su mejilla al retirarme poco a poco de él. Al recibir el afecto, una sonrisa brotó en el rostro de Nick, una grandiosamente larga y llena de alegría.

Al estar en la sala del lugar dirigí mi atención hacia mi televisor, tomando enseguida el control remoto, estirando mi brazo en dirección al aparato dispuesta a encenderlo, mi dedo pulgar accionaba repetidas veces un botón, dando avance a los distintos canales que transmitían a esa hora de la noche, después de un momento pensé seriamente en apagar el aparato, al no encontrar nada bueno que llamara mi atención, pero, durante mi zapeo rápido e incontrolado, pude escuchar las indudables y efímeras voces que transmitió el programa noticiero que había pasado hace algunos instantes.

" _Ataque en Sahara_ _Square_ " espetaron los locutores en ese momento, mi sagaz mente no recapacitó una y otra vez aquellas palabras, antes de que pudiera entrar en razón, el canal ya se encontraba reproduciéndose justo delante de mis ojos, mis reflejos se accionaron instantáneamente al percibir dicha nota, regresando involuntariamente de programa por medio del control, mi cerebro no logró captar la información transmitida por mi cuerpo a la misma velocidad. Mi brazo se encontraba completamente paralizado apuntando de forma rígida hacia el televisor, sujetando el pequeño dispositivo en mi pata, manteniéndose inerte y suspendida en el aire, mi cuerpo tamborileaba estrepitosamente y no entendía el por qué de tan inesperada alteración, era la misma emoción de hiperactividad y ansiedad que produce la adrenalina en un momento de peligro y riesgo, un estimulante sumamente insólito.

\- _¡Listo! Aquí esta el café_ \- llegó Nick sentándose a mi lado, dejando una bella bandeja mimbrosa justo encima de la mesa de centro, contenía las dos tazas del oscuro líquido, al igual que un par de platos pequeños que tenían servido el exquisito pay de moras que había comprado el día anterior.

- _¿Eli? -_ preguntó de manera turbada y un poco preocupada.

No respondí a su pregunta, de hecho ni siquiera sabia lo que decía, mi completa atención estaba dirigida hacia la pantalla, escuchando cuidadosamente la nota periodística.

 **"¡Malas** noticias ante esta ciudad llena de temor!"

 ** _"Zootopia se encuentra paralizada en la desesperación ante la violencia y la inseguridad de los hechos ocurridos esta tarde en diferentes partes de la gran metrópoli."_**

 ** _"Un grupo de elementos armados arribaron a los distintos lugares y arremetieron en contra de los civiles que pasaban por la zona."_**

 ** _"Hasta ahora tenemos informes que los sitios donde fueron ocasionados dichos eventos son:_** ** _Tuhunga_** ** _Avenue_** ** _en_** ** _Rainforest_** ** _Dristrict,_** ** _Paw_** ** _Center_** ** _en Sahara_** ** _Square_** ** _y_** ** _Fish_** ** _Town_** ** _Market_** ** _en_** ** _Tundratown."_**

 ** _"Además, acabamos de recibir información de nuestro equipo de investigación que dos sitios más fueron atacados en el centro de la ciudad."_**

 ** _"La primera fue la ZPD, en la que al parecer sustrajeron y privaron de la libertad al jefe del departamento policíaco, el mariscal de campo,_** ** _Maxton_** ** _Bogo."_**

 ** _"La segunda fue el capitolio de Zootopia, un grupo de 10 hombres atracó el interior del lugar arremetiendo a diestra y siniestra contra los guardias de la zona, secuestrando de igual forma al alcalde recién reelegido,_** ** _Leodore_** ** _Lionheart."_**

 ** _"No se tienen pruebas que muestren la identidad de los agresores, así que la situación es un misterio, al parecer, la única pista que encontraron es una serie de fotografías que en un instante mostraremos por televisión."_**

 ** _"La estimación de animales_** **_víctimas_** **_del ataque es de 250 muertos y 500 heridos, de los cuales, 150 se encuentran en estado crítico y están siendo atendidos de emergencia en los distintos hospitales de la ciudad. Con respecto a los agentes de seguridad nacional, se estima que hay un total de 100 oficiales muertos en todo lo que va de los conflictos, y 15 heridos de gravedad."_**

 ** _"Hasta aquí la nota informativa de mi compañera_** ** _Fabienne_** ** _Growley, seguiremos informándole todo acerca de este terrible acontecimiento, solo aquí, por_** ** _ZNN*."_**

 ** _"Soy_** ** _Peter_** ** _Moosebridge_** ** _y les deseamos buenas noches a todos."_**

El patidifuso ambiente que intervino durante la transmisión televisiva fue definitiva, aquél estímulo nos privaba de la hermosa tranquilidad en la que nos encontrábamos anteriormente, aquellos locutores inolvidables, alce y gueparda, explicaban todo de forma detallada, dando paso a una serie de imágenes durante el transcurso de la narración, imágenes que a pesar de ocultar la explicitud gráfica del momento, daban un práctico terror emocional con solo recordar aquellos eventos. Nick sujetaba afligido la taza con sus dos patas, con dedos entrelazados y cabeza caída ocultándose por debajo de sus hombros, mirando con extrema decadencia y desesperanza el pequeño espacio entre sus piernas, en dirección al suelo de la habitación.

Al observar finalmente la pista del crimen, sentí un intenso escalofrio subiendo por mi espina dorsal, pude percatar que esa imagen era en realidad un símbolo, un símbolo que me resultaba familiar y trataba de recordar. Por más que veía el gráfico no lograba recordar dónde lo había visto, aquella Cruz equilateral con crestas de cinco líneas en cada extremo del símbolo, me recordaba a mi niñez. "Lo he visto en algún sitio, pero no me acuerdo dónde" pensé con gesto serio y conflictivo hacia la imagen del televisor.

Nick, al ver que estaba tan inmersa en desentrañar el misterio, no hizo más que musitar unas cuantas palabras para llamar mi atención.

\- _Eli, es mejor que dejemos de ver y de pensar en lo que pasó este día_ \- dijo derrotado aún viendo el piso del lugar, en la misma postura penitente y entumecida. - _No es bueno aferrarse al pasado... Sólo trae desgracia a tu vida, lo digo por experiencia_ \- suspiró.

Mire al zorro extrañada y no me imaginaba el motivo de su comentario. " _¿Experencia?... ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso, sufrió un terrible acontecimiento?_ " me preguntaba completamente perpleja ante las palabras de mi compañero, no era algo que me esperaba a oír de él, su actitud carismática y optimista pasaron a desvanecerse en el transcurso del silencio que se apoderaba lentamente de la habitación.

" _¿Relacionado a qué? ¿Su pasado podría ser?_ " pensé nuevamente mirando con compasión a Nick, sus ojos desbordaban los afligidos recuerdos del pasado, ese enorme dolor lo transmitía sin esfuerzo alguno, increíblemente podía apreciar el minucioso reflejo de su pensar con solo converger nuestras miradas, como si de un espejo se tratase. En ese momento entendí el porqué de nuestra relación tan afín y asequible, él era como yo y yo como él, su vida se asemejaba a la mía de forma tan similar, tanto, que compartíamos esta conexión tan particular, podíamos saber lo que sentíamos el uno y el otro con solo mirarnos a los ojos, era simplemente mi otra mitad, aquella con la cual compartiría mi pesar y expresaría sin dudar todo lo que era en un pasado y todo lo que soy actualmente, el animal que estaría conmigo durante toda la eternidad, como dos almas entrelazadas por el destino, ciegamente recorriendo su camino por la búsqueda de la felicidad y del amor, soñando por encontrarse algún día en la fría soledad de su existencia, pero, después de tanto tiempo, esa búsqueda tendrá que terminar, porque al fin, esta noche, en este preciso momento, el me encontró a mí y yo lo encontré a él, la soledad se alejaría definitivamente de nuestras vidas. Jamás me apartaré de él.

\- _¡Oh Nick! Ya no tendrás que sufrir nunca más, eso te lo puedo asegurar_ \- dije abrazando amorosamente al zorro y acurrucándome en su cuerpo, llevando mi cabeza hacia su pecho y mirando detenidamente su rostro. - _Jamás volverás a estar solo... yo estaré junto a ti el resto de mi vida_ \- agregué levantado mi cabeza llevándola justo delante de Nick.

\- _Eli, lo que yo hice en mi pasado no tiene perdón, este sufrimiento es el castigo por mis acciones y debo vivir con las consecuencias_ \- dijo tomando mi mejilla con una de sus patas, soltando una lágrima al no poder controlar la terrible marea de emociones que sentía en ese momento.

\- _¡NICK!_ \- alcé la voz al escucharlo y él me miró con pasividad. - _Jamás volverás a estar solo_ -

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la humedad de las lagrimas era mas notoria al entender esas palabras, ya no tendría que sufrir, al fin estaría alguien con él, su corazón se apartaría de la negrura de la soledad y el llanto, ya no tendría que ocultar su dolor con su carisma, ni su pesar con su falsa alegría, por fin esos sentimientos nacerían definitivamente de su ser.

\- _E...Eli, yo_ \- tartamudeo al borde de las lágrimas, las cuales no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

\- _¿Podrías quedarte esta noche conmigo, Nick?_ \- dije besándolo en la mejilla mientras me acurrucaba nuevamente en su cuerpo, sentí como los brazos del cánido se entrelazaban por mi torso, percibiendo el agradable calor que generaba su presencia, calor que recorría todo mi ser, intensificándose en mi pecho, esa noche era únicamente de nosotros dos, sin pensar en nada más que en el presente, dejando llevar nuestras emociones y compartiendo nuestro amor. - ¿Te quedarás? - pregunté cariñosamente y con extremo fervor por compartir este bello momento con el animal que amaba.

Nick bajó su vista y depositó un suave beso en mis labios, me miraba con ojos acuosos debido a la tristeza de hace rato, pero, una sonrisa creció inmensamente por su rostro y al caer la gota de lagrima cristalina que emanaba la emoción de sentir tan inigualable felicidad, dijo amorosamente algo que hizo del momento un lugar especial, algo que perduraría en nuestras vidas para siempre.

\- _Siempre_ \- contestó

Nos dejamos llevar por el momento, demostrando el amor que sentíamos uno por el otro, no quería que ese momento se acabara y deseaba durar toda mi vida abrazada de él.

" _Al fin te encontré, mi eterno compañero, mi otra mitad, el amor de mi vida_ " pensé por última vez, antes de que me sumergiera completamente en los vastos territorios de Morfeo, serenando mi mente y durmiendo tranquilamente por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. " _Te amo Nick, siempre te amaré y permaneceré a tu lado... siempre"_

* * *

*Z.C.R : "Zootopia Criminalistic Research" por sus siglas en inglés, unidad de investigación de la ZPD especializado en la búsqueda de pistas y recolección de información que expliquen el motivo de un crimen, sus participes y la manera en la que actuaron para cometerlo.

*ZNN: "Zootopia News Network" la cadena de noticias que apareció en la película durante el caso de los aulladores, es una representación de la cadena de noticias actual CNN.


	11. Satus Arbitrantes

**Satus Arbitrantes**

* * *

Disculpen por la espera que les hice pasar, pero aquí esta ya el capítulo de hoy. Espero y sea de su agrado.

Agradecimientos:

 **Mr. F. Grillo:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Lo siento por no hacer el Nicudy, ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, bueno pero de todas formas estoy empezando un nuevo fic, se llama **The Resistance: Libertatem** , ese será Nicudy al 100%, estoy avanzando unos cuantos capítulos para que no se me haga tan pesado el escribir los dos a la vez, a parte por que es temporada escolar, de hecho se me ocurrió especialmente por ti y por M.C. Leto a quienes les encanta esta pareja. Saludos y espero que disfrutes el episodio de hoy.

 **Gualy27:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! No quiero ver arder el mundo, solo es lo que mi loca cabeza me pide que escriba :), me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Saludos

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te haya emocionado y de igual forma gustado el episodio anterior, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas acerca del capitulo de hoy y realmente espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos

 **Sfan01:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me emociona en gran medida que te resulte genial mi historia y realmente me halagas con lo que dices de que soy un gran escritor, la verdad no me creo muy bueno en esto, tardo mucho haciendo un capítulo y es sumamente difícil describir bien los escenarios, entre otras cosas. Pero a pesar de eso me dejas con una gran sonrisa, espero que este episodio te guste amigo, un abrazo y saludos.

¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, aprecio muchísimo sus reviews!

Dejen sus comentarios, me fascina leerlos y saber lo que piensan acerca de la historia, si tienen ideas y/o sugerencias, díganmelo en comentarios o por MP, eso me ayuda mucho para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Bogo

 _"¿Do... Dónde estoy?"_ Pensé entumecido por el dolor, no lograba abrir mis ojos y mi cuerpo resentía los estragos de los golpes que había recibido hace tiempo, no sabía por cuanto lapso había estado inconsciente, es más, ni siquiera sabía si en realidad estaba vivo, probablemente estaba muerto y mi mente desconocía la inverosímil realidad. Durante mi dilema, un hilo de una sustancia líquida bajaba por mi frente hasta mis labios, adentrándose a mi boca y haciendo que involuntariamente saboreara su inigualable sabor, sentía como mis papilas gustativas enviaban aquella información hacia mi cerebro de forma rápida y concisa, reconociendo en un instante aquella composición, un sabor metálico y a hierro que recorría todos mis dientes y traspasaba mi garganta, tragando el horrible fluido al no poder escupir a causa del dolor por abrir mi mandíbula, pero, al meditar mejor la situación en la que me encontraba, esa acción me fue indiferente.

 _"Sangre"_ Pensé disgustado, pero a pesar de mi preocupación, una leve alegría se mantenía firme en mi interior. _"Eso significa que no estoy muerto"_ Sonreí internamente.

*Clank*

*Clank*

*Clank*

Un sonido empezó a sonar por toda la habitación, y eso alarmó mis sentidos, lentamente abrí los ojos, hasta que por fin podía observar mi cuerpo y el penumbroso sitio en el que me tenían cautivo, que describiéndolo mejor, se encontraba completamente oscuro, sólo había un foco que propiciaba una luz cegadora cuando intentaba mirarla detenidamente, la cual, se situaba justo encima de mí, alumbrando con luz tenue mi alrededor y balanceándose de un lado a otro a causa de la corriente de aire que alimentaba la zona, con mis patas podía sentir las frías cadenas que sujetaban mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, jalando de manera agresiva mis extremidades a causa de la fricción de estar cargando todo mi peso en el momento que estuve inconsciente, magullando mórbidamente mis muñecas. Me encontraba completamente postrado de rodillas mirando hacia la perfecta oscuridad, tenía golpes y laceraciones leves en mi pelaje, mi uniforme estaba parcialmente desgarrado, mostrando partes de mi pecho, abdomen y espalda por lo que podía intuir, al sentir el aire gélido que se adentraba por detrás y que hacía erizar mi piel desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura.

*Clank*

*Clank*

*Clank*

 _"¡¿Qué demonios es ese ruido!?"_ Me pregunté exasperado, el golpeteo metálico y exagerado que recorría todo el lugar era ensordecedor, el chillido que emanaba ese golpeteo causaba un dolor agonizante en mis oídos, un sonido parecido al de un micrófono en proceso de acople, creando esa terrible interferencia que hace que soltemos una mueca de disgusto al oír tan estruendoso chirrido.

*Clank*

*Clank*

*Clank*

- _¡AH DEMONIOS!_ \- gruñí con voz ronca y de forma superflua, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando en este preciso momento y eso irritaba mi paciencia, la ira por estar inmóvil era indescriptible, sentía como hervía la sangre dentro de mi cuerpo al sentir tan sublime emoción. Mi cabeza daba estrepitosos giros buscando el origen de tan insoportable ruido, con la suerte de encontrar de igual forma al desgraciado que provocaba tal escándalo.

\- _Veo que al fin llamé su atención_ \- dijo una voz seria en el vacío, era imposible el rastrear el origen del llamado, el eco que resonaba en la habitación dificultaba el poder saber la ubicación de mi agresor. Me mantuve inmóvil por un momento, mis ojos recorrían todo el lugar, mirando de forma defensiva cada rincón de la habitación, tratando de avistar cualquier señal de movimiento.

- _Estuvo inconsciente por un largo, largo tiempo_ \- volvió a musitar aquél animal desconocido.

\- _Maxton_ _Bogo..._ \- dijo aquella voz suspirando con pereza.

\- Jefe _del departamento policíaco de Zootopia, líder de operaciones especiales Z.W.A.T* y mariscal de campo de las fuerzas armadas de la ciudad_ \- agregó con cierto asombro.

\- _Me sorprende mariscal, su expediente es muy... informativo. Hemos obtenido buena información sobre usted_ -

\- _¿Quién demonios eres?_ \- pregunté enfadado mientras seguía buscando al sujeto con mi mirada. - _¿Donde rayos estoy? -_

\- _¿Yo?... Yo no soy nadie mariscal, mi nombre no tiene importancia en este momento, y con respecto a su pregunta, se encuentra en el antiguo hospital Cliffside, pero tampoco tiene importancia_ \- farfulló deliberadamente. - _Ahora lo importante es usted_ y sus... _Conocimientos_ -

 _"¿Conocimientos? ¿De qué rayos está hablando este sujeto?"_ Pensé confundido, no podía imaginar el motivo por el cual quisieran capturarme, no le veía sentido alguno a su acción.

\- _¿Qué es lo que quieren?_ \- pregunté de forma entrecortada y adolorida, seguía sintiendo los estragos de mis heridas, me costaba respirar, y apenas podía mantener mi postura agresiva e intimidante. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era saber el objetivo de sus ataques, tenía que ser precavido con lo que le podía contestar y en su debido momento tendría que formular bien mis preguntas con respecto a sus intenciones, todo eso, si quería obtener buena información.

- _Nada que no sea difícil de conseguir, si sabes jugar bien tus cartas_ \- dijo con burla.- _Queremos muchas cosas, señor Bogo... Verá, todo animal desea algo en esta vida, algunos dinero, otros amor y otros poder. Nosotros, deseamos la paz_ -

\- _¿Paz? ¡La paz promueve el ideal de la ciudad y ustedes acabaron con ella!_ \- bufé con ira, jalando con fuerza las cadenas que mantenían mi postura penitente y prisionera, tratando de liberarme de aquel inmovilismo eufórico y optar por golpear a quien sea que fuera el animal que se encontraba conmigo en la habitación. - _¿¡No saben lo que han hecho con la población?! ¡Solo un estúpido buscaría algo que ya existía en la sociedad!_ -

Un silencio pertinaz se hizo presente durante unos instantes, el silbido que causaba el aire en ese momento era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, durante un tiempo hubo un silencio absoluto, incluso parecía que aquella presencia enemiga había desaparecido, curiosamente no lograba percibir algún rastro del animal, pero un extraño sonido rompió el silencio que gobernaba el momento y al fin pude divisar a mi captor, sentado justo frente a mi de manera seria y tranquila mirándome directamente a los ojos, mi visión se iba aclarando más y más, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la oscuridad de la sala, viendo, aún de forma borrosa, el escenario en el que me encontraba.

Una silueta empezaba a hacer presencia en la penumbra de la habitación, el preciso momento en el que terminé de gritar los reclamos de mi parte. Mi vista captaba con infinita atención cada movimiento del enemigo, el cual, se acercaba de forma lenta y misteriosa hacia donde yo me encontraba, tenía en sus patas lo que parecía ser una barreta, agitándola levemente y llevándola de pata en pata durante el trayecto, jugando con ella como si solo se tratara de un simple bastón. Unos ojos color carmesí brillaban claramente a la distancia, aquella mirada generaba un nerviosismo en mi interior, fácilmente podía sentir como sus ojos penetraban a los míos, creando un momento de tensión definitivo.

Y fue entonces cuando la completa apariencia de aquel animal fue revelada por la tenue luz que iluminaba mi alrededor, un zorro alto, fornido y de pelaje rojizo que caminaba despacio y precavido por el lugar, acechando al pobre y herido animal que se postraba ante él, como un depredador a punto de devorar a su débil e insignificante víctima.

\- _¡Oh es cierto! Como olvidar la idea con la que surgió este magnífico lugar. El llamativo y utópico eslógan de esta entrañable ciudad_ \- dijo de manera sarcástica, parándose justo delante de mí, alzando sus brazos representando la grandeza de sus palabras.

- _"Todos pueden ser lo que deseen" sean fuertes, débiles,_ _grandes o pequeños, un_ _lugar donde depredadores y presas puedan vivir en armonía sin discriminaciones, ni prejuicios... ¡Qué gran mentira!_ \- gritó con ira mientras lanzaba una estocada con aquella barreta hacia mi costado izquierdo, golpe que propicio un grito ahogado de mi parte, tosiendo sangre a causa del daño interno obtenido. El zorro sólo empezó a reír divertido por la escena, saltaba de un lado a otro como un niño hiperactivo en un parque de diversiones, desesperado por entrar a una atracción.

- _¡Agh! D... Demonios_ \- gemí de dolor, seguía tosiendo incontrolado por la falta de aire en mis pulmones, ese golpe había sofocado mi abdomen, ahora el respirar era sumamente difícil, el aire se volvía cada vez más espeso y duro de inhalar, la hiperventilación que generaba en ese momento hacia desorbitar poco a poco mis sentidos, agobiándome lentamente y sintiendo que todo giraba a mi alrededor.

\- _Oh, lo siento mucho señor Bogo, me deje llevar por el enojo, pero, ve porque nuestros padres nos enseñaron a elegir bien nuestras palabras antes de contestar_ \- dijo el zorro haciendo un pequeño puchero burlón en señal de conformidad.

- _¿Enserio cree que hay paz en la ciudad?... Lo siento señor, está muy equivocado, nunca ha habido paz en este mundo, la balanza siempre está en favor de ustedes las presas, nosotros los depredadores no tenemos equidad y no se nos dan los mismos privilegios que a ustedes_ \- espetó con cierto enfado y desesperación.

- _¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que hemos sufrido por su culpa? ¿Todos los rechazos que tuvimos que aguantar? ¿Los delitos que tuvimos que cometer involuntariamente para poder sobrevivir?_ \- agregó señalándome de forma agresiva y furiosa, su actitud demostraba un indudable guiño de liderazgo, sin duda alguna tenía en frente de mí al líder que llevo a cabo los ataques.

\- _No mariscal, nunca hubo paz y nunca la habrá hasta que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de este inútil gobierno_ \- seguía hablando con extrema alegoría.

\- ¡ _Para nosotros la guerra nunca acabó, desde hace 200 años hemos estado planeando derrocar a este injusto gobierno, y yo no descansaré hasta ver convertido este infierno en cenizas!_ -

 _"¿Guerra? ¿200 años esperando este momento? ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!"_ Me pregunté sumamente incrédulo. "¿A caso hubo una revolución? ¿Entre depredadores y presas?" Seguía pensando con extrema tribulación.

\- _¿De qué guerra estás hablando? ¡Nunca hubo un evento parecido en la historia de Zootopia, jamás!_ \- contesté con la misma fase de escepticismo que consumía mis pensamientos.

\- ¡Oh vamos mariscal! No puedo creer que ni usted sepa de tal acontecimiento, me sorprende, pensé que alguien de su renombre sería un poco más... listo y culto - agregó con extrañeza.

Solo fruncí el ceño a medida que escuchaba sus alegatos, pero aún así, no podía aceptar todo lo que me estaba contando, era imposible para mí el digerirlo en un instante, pero sabía muy bien que este tipo, sea quien sea, hablaba en serio, así que a pesar de mi anterior abnegación por escuchar tales cosas, tenía que hacer caso preferencial a sus relatos de ahora en adelante, todo para saber sus verdaderos objetivos.

\- _Le aclararé un poco la mente, y espero que esto sea de ayuda para que vea con más claridad la verdad de este frío y desolado mundo_ \- musitó mientras tomaba una silla y con un movimiento audaz, la giro y se sentó cómodamente frente a mí, llevando sus brazos hacia delante y apoyándolos en el respaldo del pequeño asiento metálico, agitando levemente la barreta de un lado a otro, pareciéndose al movimiento de un péndulo, amenazando con golpear a quién sea que tuviera frente a él.

 _ **"Cómo usted sabrá, esta metrópoli fue creada hace miles de años por un cierto grupo de animales, depredadores y presas, para dejar de un lado la violencia y toda diferencia, creando un mundo donde podrían vivir en armonía y solidaridad los unos con los otros.**_

 _ **Y así fue como Zootopia nació, entre un acuerdo de animales desesperados por la búsqueda de paz, paz que perduraría por lo largo del tiempo, pero, exactamente hace 200 años, esa armonía en la que felizmente vivíamos desapareció, en un frío invierno del oscuro año de 1816."**_

 _\- Ahora empieza la verdadera historia, señor. Más le vale poner atención -_ agregó el extraño cánido con una sonrisa escalofriante, su traje oscuro y elegante lo hacían ver como de alcurnia y emanaba un cierto aire intelectual que lo hacía verse arrogante.

Solo miraba con gesto eufórico el semblante irónico del zorro, miraba con nostalgia el oscuro tejado, como si hubiera sido ayer el día en el que ocurrieron tales sucesos, sus ojos brillaban intensamente a medida que miraba la penumbra, podía apreciar como su facción de enojo y locura, pasó rápidamente a una de tristeza y aflicción.

 _ **"Durante los primeros meses de ese año, los depredadores empezaron a ganar poder social mediante su ardua fuerza y su trabajo constante. Los puestos políticos fueron ocupándose cada vez más y más de animales como nosotros.**_

 _ **Y así continuó el crecimiento durante un tiempo, con absoluta indiferencia, convivían las diferentes especies que coexistían en humildad.**_

 _ **A mediados de verano, una serie de fraudes y crímenes empezaron a surgir en esta pacífica ciudad, muchos mamíferos, presa y depredador, fueron víctimas de los ataques, robos y asesinatos que empezaban a surgir misteriosamente dentro de las calles de la metrópoli. Eventos que nunca fueron resueltos.**_

 _ **En alas del miedo y la desesperación, las presas empezaron a especular en gran medida sobre las acciones de los depredadores y empezaron a generar restricciones para nosotros.**_

 _ **Los impuestos fueron alzados, los servicios de comunicación removidos de nuestros hogares, construyeron barricadas que separaban zonas entre depredadores y presas e impusieron vigilancia en cada hogar.**_

 _ **Zootopia se fracturó en ese momento, un lugar donde las presas imponían las leyes a su beneficio y perjudicaban al depredador.**_

 _ **Aquellos tiempos fueron duros, duplicamos nuestro trabajo con el fin de llevar algo a la mesa y así alimentar a nuestras familias, los salarios disminuyeron exorbitantemente y muchos fueron despedidos a causa del estúpido escepticismo que sentían las presas por nosotros.**_

 _ **Y así fue como la revolución comenzó, una organización conocida como la Orden empezó a tomar cartas sobre el asunto, y con ayuda de toda la sociedad depredadora planeamos un movimiento que permitiría el restablecimiento de nuestra antigua democracia.**_

 _ **Durante muchos días y noches combatimos la injusticia que gobernaba contra nosotros, creando de la ciudad un sitio de muerte, cientos y cientos de animales fallecían por los estragos de la guerra.**_

 _ **Al final las presas salieron victoriosas, y nosotros los depredadores tuvimos que vivir con ese estigma asesino y culpable por tanto tiempo, hasta el día de hoy.**_

 _ **Juramos que saldríamos victoriosos algún día, y por lo largo del tiempo hemos protegido con nuestra vida aquel ideal, pasándolo de generación en generación, soñando por este momento, el glorioso día en el que la injusta supremacía de las presas llegara a su fin."**_

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, por primera vez en toda mi vida, alguien había sido capaz de dejarme completamente atónito y sin aliento, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para contestarle a mi enemigo, sin duda alguna, aquello que había relatado momentos anteriores era sumamente verídico, aunque no existiera un documento que lo avalara físicamente, la credibilidad de sus palabras eran suficientes para convencer de tal suceso a cualquier animal.

\- _E... E... Es imposible_ \- tartamudeé sorprendido.

\- _¡Oh pero claro que es posible!_ \- contestó el zorro, era permisible que dicho relato solo lo conocieran animales de su especie, jamás nos contarían algo igual a nosotras las presas. - _¿Ahora ve, la seriedad del asunto mariscal? ¿Puede ver lo complicado que esto puede llegar a ser? 200 años para empezar otra vez... un largo tiempo_ \- agregó con una sonrisa maniática.

\- _Pero ¿por qué lo están haciendo? Incluso si lo que me contaste es verdadero, fue hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, las presas olvidaron completamente tal suceso... ¡Podemos vivir otra vez en paz y armonía! ¡No hay necesidad de hacer locuras!_ \- alegué tratando de convencer al astuto zorro, era muy difícil para mí el arreglar los problemas con otros animales, por lo general yo era mejor convenciendo a la gente a golpes, pero en esta ocasión me era imposible.

- _Eso si que es imposible mariscal, como le comenté, juramos por nuestra vida terminar esta tarea divina, además, la desigualdad sigue en pie, yo tuve que vivir en la calles por muchos años, a causa del prejuicio que me tenía la sociedad_ \- dijo seriamente.

\- _La cosa es así Jefe Bogo... La Orden nunca olvida_ \- agregó

\- _¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?_ \- pregunté desesperado.

- _Al fin una pregunta inteligente mariscal, vamos avanzando_ \- dijo mientras crecía una sonrisa en su frívolo rostro. - _Quiero los códigos de acceso a los sistemas de la ZPD, son de suma importancia para nosotros, me gustaría que cooperara sin la necesidad de torturarlo señor, no me gustaría verlo sufrir_ -

- _¡Pues lástima, porque no se las daré a sucias ratas como ustedes!_ \- grité enfadado al inmóvil zorro, un escupitajo fue enviado por mi parte al rostro del zorro, el cual, no se movió al recibir el asqueroso obsequio que le había regalado. Con una pata el zorro limpio su rostro y dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia mí, solo que esta vez su mirada era asesina y cruel, sabía muy bien el momento que me aguardaba, así que tenía que aguantar el calvario, aguantarlo aunque eso significara mi muerte.

\- _Respuesta equivocada... le dije que no quería torturarlo mariscal, pero veo que su necedad no me deja otra opción_ \- dijo el cánido con rabia, lanzando nuevamente una estocada con aquella barreta metálica, esta vez hacia mis brazos.

Durante un largo tiempo, sentía como aquellos golpes destrozaban cada parte de mi ser, mis brazos, torso y piernas resentían cada turbulento ataque que mandaba aquel zorro con extrema maldad y satisfacción, golpe tras golpe iba quebrantando mi alma, estaba rezando por que el tormento acabara, mis sentidos empezaban a distorsionarse por culpa del dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo en ese momento. La sangre me ahogaba lentamente, los tosidos eran lo único que evitaba que muriera asfixiado por culpa del espeso líquido rojizo, mis alaridos de tormento comenzaron a volverse una serie de gestos mudos suplicando por piedad y misericordia, mi vista empezaba a volverse cada vez más y más borrosa, sentía como mi mente empezaba a desvanecerse a punto del desmayo, cada vez estaba más y más cerca de la muerte. Fueron mucho los golpes que mi cuerpo recibió y cada uno ellos peor que el anterior, durante mi agonía, había dejado de contar cada uno de los impactos, pero seguía observando como mi cuerpo recibía los ataques involuntariamente, hasta el punto en el que ya no podía sentir los golpes a causa del cansancio mental que generaba el sentir tan inmenso dolor, mi sistema nervioso estaba exhausto de transmitir una y otra vez aquella experiencia tan pavorosa. Antes de que cayera en cuenta que mi cuerpo había dejado de recibir impactos, su brazo levantó agresivamente mi ensangrentado rostro, tomando uno de mis cuernos con la intención de que posara mi débil vista ante él.

- _Veo... Veo que no piensa decir una mierda ¿verdad?_ \- dijo el zorro completamente cansado por lo que podía apreciar, tenía la vista nebulosa, pero podía observar con dificultad como se encontraba sudando por el esfuerzo de mandar toda su ira contra mí. Ya no tenía puesto su saco elegante, ni su refinada corbata, ahora lo único que veía consigo era su camisa remangada y desabotonada en busca de ventilación y una mirada maniáticamente divertida.

\- Es mejor que me lo diga mariscal... no querrá que Sarah y Taylor sufran por su culpa -

Aquello disparo una emoción de preocupación en mi interior, mis ojos miraban al malévolo zorro con desesperanza. _"¡¿Cómo rayos las conoce?!... No, por favor no, ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto"_ Pensé completamente aterrado, unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y con un tremendo pesar agache mi mirada en dirección al suelo de la habitación, rezando de que esto solo fuera un horrible sueño.

\- Si señor Bogo, conocemos muy bien a su esposa y a su hija - dijo con una sonrisa sombría. - _Hemos estado observándolo por mucho tiempo mariscal, sabemos que es lo que hace todas las mañanas antes de ir al trabajo, como se despide de su familia cada día y lo que ellas hacen cada vez que usted no est_ a en casa -

\- _Tiene una linda esposa, pero su hija... Es bellísima, me pregunto que clase de cosas podría soportar un exquisito cuerpo joven como la de ella_ \- agregó riendo de forma exuberante y aturdidora.

\- _¡MALDITO! ¡Si TE ACERCAS A CUALQUIERA DE LAS DOS TE MATO! ¡¿OÍSTE?! ¡TE MATO!_ \- grite con furia, una fuerza extraña vino a mi de repente, por ese momento el dolor desapareció completamente de mi cuerpo, lo único que pensaba era destruir a ese depravado, no permitiría que mi familia corriera un riesgo tan enorme como este.

\- _¡HA! No me hagas reír. ¿Enserio crees que alguien como usted puede hacer algo para evitarlo? No lo creo_ \- dijo el zorro con sorna. - _Pero le propongo un trato mariscal, usted deme los códigos de acceso de la ZPD y yo prometo no hacerle daño a su familia_ \- agregó sentándose nuevamente frente a mí, observando con gran serenidad y confianza mi rostro enfadado y ensangrentado.

No podía dejar de pensar en mi familia, no quería que les sucediera algo malo por culpa de mi impertinencia, las amaba tanto, no soportaría vivir en este mundo sin ellas junto a mí. Pero por otro lado se encontraba el bienestar de cada ciudadano de la gran metrópoli, si accedía a darle aquellos códigos, el enemigo tendría acceso a miles de equipamientos militares y archivos clasificados del gobierno, información que en manos equivocadas sería un riesgo para la ciudad. Era una decisión sumamente difícil, proteger a tus seres queridos o aquellos a los que juraste defender, tenía que tomar una elección y no tenía suficiente tiempo para razonar el problema con más detalle.

" _A menos que..._ "

Una idea surgió de forma súbita en mi mente.

" _Los códigos solo sirven para el acceso dentro de las oficinas de la ZPD, lo que significa que tendrán que hackear uno de los ordenadores de la comisaría, el sistema de protección de la jefatura advertirá a cada oficial del precinto y automáticamente mandara el preciso lugar donde se originó la intervención informática. En caso de que eso no resulte y tengan un plan elaborado para no ser capturados, el sistema informático del precinto guarda automáticamente un historial de las acciones realizadas en el ordenador, así como comandos y códigos empleados_ " pensé de manera victoriosa. " _Puedo enviarle un mensaje en clave a mis oficiales, sin duda Hopps y Wilde serán capaces de descifrarlo_ "

\- _¿Y bien mariscal? ¿Piensa darme los códigos pacíficamente o quiere ver sufrir a su adorada familia? ¿Qué decide?_ \- preguntó el zorro con un tremendo interés mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus patas y dirigía aquel semblante dialéctico hacia mí.

- _Debe prometer, que mi familia no recibirá ningún daño por parte de ustedes_ \- dije de manera seria y derrotada.

\- _No se preocupe mariscal, tenga por seguro que..._ -

\- _¡Júrelo!_ \- espeté mirando fijamente a mi agresor, de forma intimidante y agresiva.

\- _Usted gana mariscal, lo juro por mi vida que su familia no será lastimada_ \- dijo el zorro llevando su pata derecha a su pecho y recitando cada palabra de manera solemne.

Mi mirada repaso una y otra vez el semblante del zorro y después de un rato opté por decirle los códigos a mi enemigo.

\- 290697RGW, 201201NSGR, 160874RGP, 160974MLRL - dije revelando por fin la serie numérica que le daría acceso a una infinidad de información y peligros para la ciudad.

\- Excelente mariscal, ahora sin más que... -

\- _¡Espere! aún falta algo más, para la deshabilitación del sistema de seguridad debe introducir los siguientes comandos en una ventana de dialogo_ \- dije interrumpiendo al interesado cánido.

\- _Esta bien ¿Cuales son esos comandos?_ \- preguntó dirigiendo nuevamente su atención hacia una libreta, en la cual, escribía de forma rápida la serie de números que musitaba en la penumbrosa habitación.

 _ **11-24-16-24**_

 _ **21-10-24-27-13-14-23**_

 _ **12-21-18-15-15-28-18-13-14**_

Terminé de recitar aquellos números, y rezaba con todas mis fuerzas para que no descubrieran la verdad detrás de esa serie numérica, una sonrisa empezó a crecer lentamente en el rostro del zorro y lentamente empezó a levantarse de su asiento y optar por retirarse del lugar.

- _Muchas gracias por su cooperación señor Bogo, ha sido de mucha utilidad la información que nos acaba de proporcionar_ \- dijo con la sonrisa aún presente, agitando levemente la pequeña libreta con su pata derecha para después llevarla al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Mientras caminaba hacia la penumbra pude apreciar como sacaba de su pantalón un pequeño comunicador, colocándolo rápidamente en su oreja y presionando un botón para después decir un par de palabras que no sabía lo que significaban, pero, al oír la manera en como las espetaba, pude intuir que se trataba de una orden hacia los que escuchaban.

\- _**Satus Arbitrantes**_ \- dijo aquel extraño zorro, sin miedo y con gran fluidez.

Un silencio se apoderó nuevamente de la sala, aquel animal había abandonado completamente el sitio en donde me encontraba, la luz cegadora que mantenía mi visión esclarecida se apagó instantáneamente, dejándome en la tremenda y horrible oscuridad. Aislado de cualquier tipo de vida existente en ese momento, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y la fría corriente de aire que seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo y que me hacía temblar del temor.

* * *

*Z.W.A.T: Zootopia Weapons and Tactics, una pequeña referencia a la brigada de élite y de fuerzas especiales S.W.A.T de las fuerzas de seguridad nacional en EUA.

Nota: Me gustaría que en los comentarios escribieran sus teorías conspirativas o que es lo que ustedes piensan que sucederá en el transcurso del fic, de igual forma quiero ver si alguien de ustedes puede resolver los pequeños enigmas que dejo a lo largo de la historia, como es el caso de la serie de números de este capítulo. Los dejaré con esa interrogante y veremos quien tiene razón en sus suposiciones. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao!


	12. Reçe Boga

**Reçe Boga**

* * *

I'm alive! Cielos, de verdad ha pasado tiempo desde mi última actualización. Lo siento muchísimo por mi ausencia, tuve muchas cosas que hacer con respecto a la universidad, solicité adelantar una materia este invierno (de ahí mi ausencia) para tener más tiempo entre semana y así rendir en el trabajo, lo siento de verdad. Bueno lo importante es que ya hay un nuevo capítulo para ustedes chicos, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia y comentarla de igual forma. Trataré de actualizar muchísimo más seguido por ustedes.

Me he percatado de que en mi último capítulo llegaron unos cuantos reviews de mi historia, no los pondré ahora porque fue hace tiempo, sin embargo quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic y comentar que es de su agrado, también quiero que sepan que no dejo de leer un solo review acerca de la historia, cualquier comentario es bienvenido y de igual manera aprecio sus sugerencias, ideas y predicciones sobre la trama, me halagan enormemente con tan solo un simple me gusta como review.

Bueno, sin más que decir, que disfruten el capítulo y espero que se de su agrado.

* * *

Thomas

Miércoles. 7:00 a.m.

La tranquilidad de mi casa era sumamente armoniosa y reconfortante. Vivía en Tundratown, en el área que colindaba con las grandes praderas nevadas de Snow Hills, así, podría apreciar la hermosa extensión de aquel espectáculo pasivo y acogedor todos los días al salir de mi pequeña cabaña, en la búsqueda del exquisito aire fresco que alimentaba el ecosistema. Por alguna extraña razón, el frío y la blancura de la nieve hacían de mis mañanas las más agradables, además, combinado con el café caliente matutino y la acogedora chimenea que alumbraba la sala y calentaba el interior, hacían que incluso los días más difíciles y tristes de mi vida fueran perfectos. Era inexplicable como aquel escenario transformaba en cuestión de segundos el ambiente del lugar y el autoestima de un animal, rara vez experimentaba la sensación de melancolía y tristeza en mi humilde hogar, era simplemente increíble el sentir un cambio tan particular, y me sentía contento por eso.

Ya tenía puesto mi uniforme de la ZPD, me encontraba en la sala leyendo el periódico detenidamente y con una comodidad imprescindible me senté en un sillón que se situaba cerca del fuego de la chimenea, en mi pata derecha sostenía con audacia una taza de café americano cargado, tomando de la exquisita bebida repetidas veces. Sentía como el ligero y amargo líquido caliente recorría cada parte de mi boca, para después deslizarse a través de mi garganta calentándola de igual manera, y en conjunto con el leve sonido chisporroteante de mi chimenea, hacia armonizar abundantemente la habitación.

Me percaté con cierto estupor de la gran extensión de notas periodísticas que se encontraban en la primera plana de la sección policíaca, todas ellas hablaban del mismo tema amarillista y perturbador, eso empezaba a crear un malestar en mi interior, al parecer nada impediría el tratar de olvidar aquellos lóbregos eventos, era como si el mundo o el destino mismo quisiera que visualizara una y otra vez las terribles imágenes del atentado.

Solté un suspiro prolongado, arrojando el periódico a la pequeña mesa de madera que se ubicaba frente a mí. Opté por sorber un poco más del amargo líquido de mi taza de porcelana, tratando de recuperar nuevamente la tranquilidad en la que me encontraba hacía unos instantes.

Dejé la taza de café en la mesa rústica de centro y me recosté casi por completo en el respaldo de mi sillón de piel, llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos para sólo relajar la tensión y reponer mi cordura. Por un momento dure así, metido en mis pensamientos, escuchando levemente el sonido de la chimenea seguido por el atenuante silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieren?_ — me pregunté a mi mismo mirando hacia el tejado, el sonido de mi voz constituía a un tono apagado, casi ininteligible, se notaba el furor por comprender el enigma de los ataques.

« _Asesinaron a cientos de animales... pero, ¿Porqué?, ¿Con que objetivo?, ¿Cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones?, ¿Qué es lo que quieren demostrar?_ » Pensé engullido en la confusión.

Seguía pensando, completamente inmerso en el misterio, las atípicas preguntas que uno se hacía para repasar cada valor y dato que cualquier animal haya pasado por desapercibido, pero por más que intentaba inmiscuir mi razonamiento en la complejidad de lo imposible, resultaba algo sumamente inútil el obtener una solución concreta y sin rastro de incertidumbre.

— _Supongo que lo mejor será hablar con los demás y empezar a sacar conclusiones con respecto a lo ocurrido_ — _s_ uspiré desganado y con un notable signo de enfado en mi entrecejo.

Había terminado de tomar mi café con gran sosiego en la sala, me levanté un poco entumido y me dispuse a salir de mi hogar. Mientras recogía las llaves de la patrulla que se encontraban en la cocina, unos ligeros golpes en mi puerta empezaron a ser evidentes. Rápidamente oí aquel llamado repetitivo y con pereza opté por abrir y saber quién era el animal que tocaba afuera en mi pórtico.

Al abrirla, rápidamente reconocí a aquel animal que se encontraba justo frente a mí, estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro de corte italiano, camisa blanca y una corbata de color ocre que combinaba a la perfección con su mancuernilla y anillo dorado. Yo sólo quede impactado de la inesperada visita de aquel mamífero, no lograba comprender porque me visitaría a esta hora del día, es más, jamás habría imaginado que me visitaría en toda mi vida.

— _Hola... Thomas_ — dijo un lobo negro de ojos azules, estaba parado de manera firme justo delante de mí, su semblante de seriedad le daban un típico aire autoritario y su altura lo hacía verse dominante.

— _¡¿Padre?!_ — pregunté completamente incrédulo.

— _¿Co... Como encontraste este lugar?_ — farfullaba nervioso.

Hacía tres años que me había fugado de casa cuando todavía vivía con mis padres, obviamente. Resulta increíble lo que una pelea entre padre e hijo puede ocasionar, un padre realista y exigente contra un hijo idealista y soñador, su política conservadora contra mi idea de justicia y de paz, esa diferencia de ideales y el choque de nuestra conexión como familia imposibilitaba nuestra apelación por alguna tregua entre los dos, esa fue la razón por la que me fuí, incentivó mis ganas de independizarme de la sofocante vida estresante de mi familia. El único problema era de que nunca había mencionado ninguna palabra acerca de mi paradero, ni siquiera a mi madre, quién era con la que platicaba para que que supieran que me encontraba bien, pero el que mi padre me haya encontrado sin motivo aparente, que yo conociera, me daba un cierto temor y nerviosismo en mi interior.

— _Hijo, soy magistrado de la Suprema Orden de Justicia de Zootopia y Comisionado de los recintos centrales de la ciudad_ — dijo con tono serio y cortante, pero una pequeña sonrisa floreció de entre su facción intimidante, al parecer le daba cierta alegría ver de nuevo a su querido hijo, pues que, al fin y al cabo era el único que el tenía.

— _Creo que es bastante obvio como pude encontrarte ¿No lo crees?_ — agregó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y llena de burla.

— _Si, creo que tienes razón. Perdona el impacto que tuve, sólo es que... no esperaba que fueras tú el que me visitara después de lo que pasó entre nosotros_ — dije un poco titubeante y nervioso.

— _No hay problema Thomas, lo pasado ya es pasado_ — contestó.

Sólo asentí un poco alegre al escuchar sus palabras, al parecer sólo había venido hasta acá para enmendar las cosas conmigo.

— _¿Puedo pasar?_ — preguntó pasivamente, seguía con esa sonrisa carismática de oreja a oreja dirigida hacia mí.

— _Sí, Claro... pasa_ — le contesté. Extendí mi brazo hacia dentro de mi casa, permitiendo que pasara y no resintiera el frío que soplaba galante en el exterior.

Nos encaminamos a la sala y pregunté de forma rápida y concisa algo que rápidamente llamo su atención. Mi padre seguía mirando con gesto serio el interior de mi casa, se notaba su indudable disgusto por tan pequeño inmueble, justamente era el gesto de desaprobación que yo repudiaba y que con tanto pesar en mi corazón, odiaba de mi familia.

— _¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?_ — Suspiré con cansancio y con un leve enojo emergiendo a cada palabra que soltaba.

— _¿Que? ¿No puedo visitar a mi único hijo?_ — contestó de forma sarcástica, levantando una de sus cejas a causa de la expresión.

Yo solo rodé los ojos al escuchar aquella contestación.

— _Mira Thomas, seré breve contigo ¿Esta bien?_ — aclaró su garganta con pequeños tosidos que facilitaban la inteligibilidad de sus palabras.

— _Me parece perfecto, además tengo que ir a la estación, ya debí haberme ido hace 20 minutos_ — me senté apurado y con el ceño fruncido.

Mi padre dio unos cuantos pasos para después deternerse frente al fuego de la chimenea, miraba con seriedad el fuego que poco a poco consumía la reluciente leña de su interior. Con las muñecas entrelazadas en la espalda y su postura suspensiva, soltó un gran suspiro desganado.

— _Quiero que me informes todo lo que ocurre en la comisaría, sus planes, movimientos e información de cada agente del precinto_ — repuso el gran lobo sin estímulos de enfado, en cambio, su actitud se mostraba sería y decisiva.

Quedé impactado al apenas entender con claridad lo que me había pedido.

— _¿Que te informe los planes de la comisaría?... ¡No puedo hacer eso, padre!_ — le contesté.

— _No tengo la autorización para realizar tales actos_ —

— _¡Yo te estoy autorizando! Soy el comisionado del precinto, si te digo que me informes todo lo que ocurre en la estación, lo haces, no tienes elección, no te puedes negar_ —alegó con cierto enojo el estremecido cánido, mientras su mirada penetraba con fiereza mis ojos, haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos a causa de la sorpresa de su argumento, se notaba desesperado por saber lo que ocurría dentro de las inmediaciones de la ZPD, eso me daba un poco de incertidumbre con respecto a mi confianza en aceptar el encargo y también en mi confianza sobre sus verdaderas intenciones.

— _¡Lo que me estas pidiendo es espiar a mis compañeros! ¡Mis hermanos!_ — agregué con enojo.

— _Sí, te estoy pidiendo precisamente eso Thomas, y por el bien de la ciudad debes realizarlo_ — dijo James más relajado, emanando un poco más de cordura en sus actos.

— _Pero, ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo esto? ¿Por qué a mí?_ — pregunté confundido, lo único que llegaba a comprender era el objetivo de su mandato.

« _Proteger a la ciudad»_ pensé de manera concreta, sin embargo, algo no cuadraba con su orden y hacía que tuviera un gran escepticismo en mis pensamientos. « _Me está pidiendo que lleve a cabo una misión de espionaje en contra de la ZPD, ¿No es eso contraproducente? Lo más lógico sería contra un ciudadano o alguna organización política o no gubernamental, pero, ¿La ZPD?, ¡Son los que están defendiendo a la ciudadanía en estos momentos de crisis! No lo entiendo»_ pensé nuevamente inmerso en la incredulidad, sentía como mi cabeza daba giros revoltosos con el fin de hallar una respuesta lógica con respecto a su petición.

— _¿En que hechos te basas para encomendarme tan descarada petición?_ — pregunté serio.

— _No lo haré si los motivos son pura falacia de su parte, comisionado Black_ — espeté con enojo.

— _¡Es una orden agente! No una petición_ — gruñó desesperado.

— _Compartimos un enlace familiar y esa es la única razón por la cual todavía no te privo de tu cargo, Thomas Black_ — dijo.

El silencio reino el momento, el gran lobo negro caminó hasta la entrada de mi casa y al llegar a mi puerta, se detuvo con pose melancólica recargando su voluminoso cuerpo en el marco de madera, con una mirada fría se dirigió a mí, advirtiendo con la seriedad de esas palabras lo que parecía ser su perceptible intención de hacer constar la veracidad de sus argumentos.

— _Te daré unos días para que lo pienses... Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que es imprescindible el llevar a cabo mi mandato. El bienestar de la ciudad depende de eso Thomas, al igual que el bienestar de tus compañeros_ — musitó con desgano mientras abría la puerta lentamente y se adentraba poco a poco al frío del exterior, hasta que finalmente me dejó en la absoluta soledad del momento.

Las dudas revoloteaban como pájaros dentro de mi cabeza, mi razonamiento no captaba aquella advertencia, me encontraba completamente estupefacto a lo que mi padre había comentado. « _¿La ciudad depende de esa misión? ¿Eso que demonios significa?_ » me pregunté exasperado, sin embargo, rápidamente mi notable expresión de confusión pasó a una de terrible exaltación, al percatarme de la hora que marcaba el reloj.

« _¡No puede ser, ya voy tarde! Faltan 10 para las 8_ » Pensé desesperado, me dirigí rápidamente a tomar las llaves de la patrulla e irme hacia el centro de la ciudad.

 **-o-**

Ya estaba en camino a la estación y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en la intromisión de esta mañana, las fugaces e infalibles ideas que pasaban por mi cabeza eran demasiadas y causaban un tremendo dolor de cabeza, definitivamente sospechaba de mi padre en el momento en el que me pidió ser su espía, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que el comisionado estaba a cargo de la organización y la realización de operaciones en el precinto, y podía solicitar cualquier cosa, aunque, me era imposible el explicar el motivo de mi sospecha hacia él, mi propio padre, sólo podía decir que se trataba de mi instinto, no encontraba una explicación lógica en mis pensamientos.

« _No debo pensar estupideces, lo primordial en este momento es hallar pistas que nos conduzcan hacia la organización que hizo esto, no andar sospechando de familiares y amigos, es completamente absurdo que mi padre o alguien de la estación tenga que ver con esto_ » pensé sacudiendo mi cabeza y arrugando mi entrecejo.

— _Debes aclarar tus ideas Thomas y averiguar quién es el verdadero enemigo_ — musité con lentitud en silenciosa patrulla, observando de reojo por la ventana lateral del asiento del piloto la vasta marea de edificios que se mostraban exuberantes a la distancia, indicando mi aproximación al centro de la ciudad, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para reunirme con mis compañeros en la estación.

Ya una vez frente a la entrada de la comisaría decidí en parquear la patrulla en un sitio cercano a las inmediaciones, el sitio se encontraba completamente acordonado por una cinta roja de investigación, de forma clara y perceptible se lograban leer las siglas del departamento que llevaba a cabo las investigaciones.

 _ **Z.C.R**_  
 _ **"Área de Investigación"**_

Salí del automóvil y rápidamente me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, levantando la cinta precautoria que obstaculizaba mi paso.

En mi trayecto hacía la entrada pude observar como una multitud de animales se encontraba fuera del precinto, el relampagueo incesante y cegador de las cámaras fotográficas se mostraban por todo el lugar, al igual que resonaban los alaridos de los mamíferos que protestaban al unísono un sin fin de preguntas a los agentes de la comisaría, los camarógrafos posaban su lente hacia el centro del gran círculo, los micrófonos y grabadoras dirigían su atención a quién quiera que fuera el animal que se encontraba hablando ante ellos.

La prensa estaba encima de nosotros.

Llegué y me situé junto a Nick, el cual, se encontraba parado junto a la puerta del precinto, esperando a que la olea de preguntas y dudas finalizara de una vez por todas, para dar paso a nuestro comienzo en la investigaciones.

De entre la serie de preguntas que recitaban de forma desmesurada y sin pautas de descanso en la situación, surgió una que indiscutiblemente llamó mi atención.

— _¿Agente Hopps, la ciudad está en peligro?_ — interpela de manera concisa y directa un conejo de entre la multitud de periodistas. Los animales que se encontraban en la conferencia guardaron silencio y esperaron a escuchar la respuesta de mi pequeña compañera.

Judy se quedó sería por un momento, los insoportables y cegadores disparos radiantes de las cámaras empezaron a ser más estremecedores. La pregunta era buena, un poco estúpida en el sentido ignorante de la palabra, ya que, quién se pondría a preguntar tales cosas dado lo que había pasado el día anterior en casi toda la metrópoli, sin embargo era buena, a decir verdad muy buena, y por supuesto una pregunta así merecía una respuesta.

La pequeña coneja temblaba de manera rauda y brusca, inhalaba y exhalaba a pequeños periodos de tiempo, diligentemente a punto de la hiperventilación, cada vez más difícil de respirar a cada segundo que pasaba, tragaba saliva a cada momento, inclusive si sus glándulas salivales ya no fueran capaces de producir más del espeso líquido transparente en su pequeña e intimidada boca, creándole un nudo en la garganta a causa de la deshidratación producida por la frustración que la situación aparentaba.

Un segundo para ella consistía en un minuto pensando que contestar, algo que sin duda fuera fácil de asimilar, algo que fuera incapaz de crear miedo en la ciudad, miedo como el que todos sentimos en la época de Dawn Bellwether. Seguramente trataba de idear aceleradamente todas las posibles contestaciones que constituyeran sus mejores argumentos, pero tanto Nick cómo yo, sabíamos que sólo había una respuesta para aquella interrogante y Judy debía contestar con la verdad que resultaba imposible de ocultar.

— _Ciudadanos de Zootopia, me dirijo ante ustedes no sólo como agente de la ZPD, si no también como una ciudadana de esta hermosa ciudad_ — habló con firmeza.

— _Dados los trágicos eventos ocurridos el día de ayer, podemos afirmar que una nueva organización a surgido en esta pacífica ciudad, advirtiendo con sus actos que no descansarán hasta dar completada su misión_ — agregó profética.

— _Misión que por el momento se desconoce, pero tengan por seguro que el departamento de policía hará todo lo posible por acabar con estos terribles ataques a la sociedad. Así lo hemos hecho durante años, lo hacemos en este momento y lo seguiremos haciendo en el futuro, arriesgaríamos nuestras vidas de ser necesario para salvar a la ciudad que tanto amamos_ —

Nick y yo la miramos con admiración, sobre todo mi compañero zorro, quién sonreía orgulloso de lo que su pequeña amiga contestaba a cada segundo.

— _Así que, contestando a su pregunta señor... Si, la ciudad se encuentra en peligro_ — recitó finalmente la innegable respuesta.

Los reporteros cayeron en cuenta de la contestación de la coneja y rápidamente sus facciones tristes y llenas de preocupación se hicieron evidentes.

— _¿Que recomienda hacer en ésta situación agente Hopps?_ — preguntó un castor de entre el montón de periodistas, titubeante de lo que fuera a contestar mi compañera.

Judy pensó por un pequeño momento y posó después su mirada hacia el suelo del lugar.

— _No tengo la autorización de hacer esto, pero dadas las circunstancias no tengo elección, declaro a Zootopia en un estado de alerta código beta. La ciudad está bajo un toque de queda, ningún animal puede salir a altas horas de la noche, siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad nacional, a cualquier mamífero que se le vea incumpliendo el establecimiento, será arrestado e interrogado en el acto_ — dirigió la repuesta hacia el castor.

— _Le recomiendo a toda la población que se mantengan aislados de las calles y los lugares abiertos, busquen protección en sus casas y no salgan si no es absolutamente necesario, la policía se encargará del resto de la investigación, por su atención gracias y tengan mucho cuidado_ — agregó, apartándose de las cámaras en camino hacia la puerta de la comisaría.

La pequeña coneja se encaminó hacia Nick y con orejas caídas lo miró con extrema tristeza, sus ojos acuosos a punto del lagrimeo delataban su insignificante duda de saber si lo que hizo había sido lo correcto. El zorro sólo posó su mirada entusiasta y fogosa hacia su compañera, y con una pequeña caricia en su cabeza la tranquilizó.

— _¿Estás bien Judy?_ — pregunté conmocionado por lo que había pasado momentos anteriores, además quería saber el verdadero estado en el que se encontraba, sabía muy bien que ese tipo de emociones eran difíciles de manejar; tener que tomar una decisión así era extremadamente complicado y más cuando se trata de una decisión que pueda ayudar, o en el peor de los casos, afectar a toda la población.

« _Zootopia bajo un toque de queda... Esto no va bien, nada bien_ » pensé dudoso y preocupado, el poner a la ciudad completa en tal estado paralizante y cínico solo podría significar una cosa, algo que va más allá de cualquier razonamiento lógico posible, en tan sólo pensar algo como el simple hecho de atemorizar a la gente con la oscuridad que emanan las intrigantes palabras, o con la verdad que conlleva el realizar operaciones de tal grado que la sociedad pueda salir perjudicada, no, nada de eso era lo que esas turbulentas e inesperadas palabras conllevaban; no, absolutamente no era nada de eso, la misteriosa e inverosímil tristeza que nos depararía en un futuro podría ser devastadora, la situación estaba fuera de control, sumamente fuera de nuestra capacidad como para resolverlo nosotros solos, el problema radicaba en la inmensa organización a la que nos enfrentábamos, acechando con pericia la estabilidad de la metrópoli, creando un calvario que nos llevaría a una extinción sin precedentes, haciendo que todo lo que fuimos, lo que somos y lo que seremos en un futuro desaparezca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; todo y cada una de esas cosas resumidas en una única palabra, palabra que por más insignificante y pequeña que fuera, daba una tremenda tribulación en cada rincón de tu peluda anatomía, haciendo disparar cada gota de sangre al corazón, sintiendo un tremendo escalofrío que amartillaba fervientemente la nuca, como agujas siendo incertadas de forma brutal en la suave y rojiza carne del estrecho espacio vital de tu cuello, dándose cuenta como esa pesadez convertía al ambiente en un lugar negro y perverso, temblando por el frío que poco a poco dominaba a tu cuerpo a causa de los mórbidos pensamientos que se hacían presentes delante de tus propios ojos, observando con delicadeza como la vida tal y como la conoces podría pasar en cuestión de segundos por tu mente y con maleza asegurando que ya no habría felicidad restante en este turbulento mundo; todo con tan solo pensar en un conflicto de tal magnitud.

« _Guerra_ » concluí, analizando todo lo que podría conllevar una resistencia contra la organización, tratando de resistir aquel martirio psicológico que trataban de implementar en cada mamífero de la ciudad; todo va más allá de nuestras capacidades como departamento de policía, necesitábamos ayuda de otra organización que apoyara en nuestro juicio de repartir justicia en la metrópoli. Pero he aquí la gran incógnita, « _¿Quién podría ayudarnos? ¿Acaso habrá otro método para hacer frente a tal peligro?_ » me pregunté completamente incrédulo.

Judy asintió a mi pregunta, triste y con semblante desconsolado, podía observar claramente como su pequeña nariz tamborileaba de temor por lo que había mencionado ante los medios.

— _Hiciste bien Zanahorias_ — dijo Nick vehemente por consolar a la coneja.

— _Un toque de queda para mantener el control de la ciudad mientras se investiga el paradero de la organización... muy bien pensado_ —

— A _decir verdad, yo no lo hubiera hecho_ mejor — agregó.

— _¿Pero crees que en verdad haya sido lo correcto? No sé si la gente podrá manejarlo Nick, tengo miedo que todo se desmorone en la ciudad por mi culpa otra vez_ — dijo Judy preocupada, sus grandes ojos violetas generaban un gran sentimiento de tristeza en mi cabeza, la verdad que transmitía con su perturbada creencia me hacía pensar si en realidad estaba en lo cierto al dictar el mandato, pero por más que me costara creerlo, la única manera de que Zootopia se mantuviera controlada y en orden era aplicando dicho estado, no había elección.

— _Judy, lo que pasó hace tres años no fue tu culpa, fue de Dawn Bellwether y su búsqueda por el poder, tu solamente tratabas de proteger a la ciudad haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor_ — interpuso Nick a la coneja, incandose para su posar su vista en los ojos de su compañera, su pata levantó el mentón de la pequeña mamífera y limpiaba sus tiernas mejillas con extremo cuidado, todo eso mientras intentaba calmar su angustia y su temor. — _Bogo tuvo razón de confiar en ti en ese momento, tal y como tu confiaste en mí cuando yo era un simple estafador. Pues ahora la ciudad nuevamente te necesita, todos confían en tí, ahora yo confío en tí y no dejaría mi vida en patas de ningún otro animal... ¿Entiendes?_ — sonrió.

Judith no dijo nada, su semblante era de asombro y un pequeño brillo era notorio en sus enormes y lindos ojos, una lágrima de felicidad empezó a surgir lentamente de su rostro, recorriendo minuciosamente un costado de su mejilla. Una gran sonrisa floreció en su bella y delicada mandíbula y depósito un abrazo de aprecio en nosotros dos, repitiendo una palabra que nos hacía reprimir nuestros deseos de decir aquella palabra tan prohibida hacia los conejos.

— _Gracias..._ — dijo Judy entrecortada. Su mirada buscó la nuestra y agradeció calurosamente nuestra confianza hacia ella.

— _Bueno, hay que entrar y empezar con las investigaciones, tenemos mucho que hacer_ — dije llamando la atención de los dos, apartándonos del abrazo y dirigiéndome hacía la puerta del precinto.

Nick y Judy asintieron a mi recomendación, caminaron hacia la entrada para adentrarse en las inmediaciones, teníamos que resolver este misterio y no podíamos darnos el lujo de atrasar las investigaciones por cosas insignificantes como dilemas paradójicos ó esotéricos, debíamos proteger a la ciudad a como fuera lugar.

Los demás se encontraban en la sala audiovisual, Sasha y Jackson hablaban apresurados, y a su lado Pamela y Elizabeth, hablándose de la misma manera, prestando su absoluta atención a una fila de hojas ordenadas sobre la mesa, seguramente era la información obtenida por parte de la _Z.C.R_ , Charles, William y Ryan apuntaban conmocionados a la desmesurada cantidad de imágenes que se situaban en la pizarra del fondo, todas y cada una de ellas rodeaban un gran mapa de Zootopia y con extrema precisión se indicaba con hilos de un estambre rojizo los diferentes puntos de ataque, relacionando cada grupo de imágenes con su ubicación en la ciudad.

— _Muy bien, se acabó la conferencia, ahora sí... Tenemos que hablar de las pistas y la información del caso_ — postuló Judy haciendo llamar la atención de todos en la habitación — _¿Que es lo qué tenemos?_ — preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas del centro de la mesa rectangular, todos tomaron asiento y colocaron un gran plano de la ciudad en el centro del mueble, a la vista de todos.

— _No hay nada registrado en las cámaras de seguridad, borraron los datos del día del ataque_ — repuso Sasha con una gran pila de papeles frente a él, tomaba cada uno y volteaba a verme con gesto serio y didáctico. — _30 homicidios, mismo modus operandi para cada animal, no hay rastros de huellas, fibras o muestras de ADN en particular_ — agregó mostrando las fotos a cada uno de nosotros, enseñando la nítida imagen de cada oficial inerte en el suelo de la estación.

— _Está completamente limpio el escenario, no hay suficientes pistas_ — miró a todos, completamente desconcertado.

— _¿Entonces que pistas tenemos?_ — preguntó William preocupado, llevando sus dos patas hacia la dura y fría mesa, posándolas de manera pensante justo por debajo de su mandíbula felina.

Todos guardaron silencio, el ambiente de dudas en ese momento era sofocante y las miradas que nos hacíamos los unos a los otros creaban una desesperación por querer avanzar en el caso, yo por otro lado miraba a Nick con gesto serio y decidido, él me miró de la misma manera y asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar a través de la habitación, todos voltearon a verlo extrañados, murmuraban en tono suspensivo y sospechoso; Nick tomó un gran suspiro y tomó un pequeño portafolio negro que se encontraba en el escritorio al lado de la pizarra de evidencias, regresó a su lugar y con extrema paciencia abría el pequeño artefacto. Finalmente, ya abierto, sacó una carpeta amarilla de oficina con varios separadores a lo largo del costado de su abertura, lanzó la carpeta al centro de la mesa, abriéndose automáticamente por el impacto contra la madera, mostrando una serie de fotos y reportes forenses de cada animal.

— _¿Qué es esto Wilde?_ — pregunta Ryan dudoso, viendo con dificultad la foto de un cadáver que salió disparada y fue a parar justo delante de él. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y tomaron las fotos de la carpeta.

Nick miró a todos con gesto dolido, entrañado por las pruebas que estaba a punto de decir.

— _La agente McEnroy me hizo el favor de darme una copia de su reporte personal forense, en la carpeta encontrarán el estado en el que se encontraban los cuerpos, como murieron y cual fue la casa de su muerte_ —

— _Si, pero, eso ya lo sabemos Nick. Todos murieron por heridas de bala, todos fueron encontrados desnudos en la oficina de Bogo, no hay huellas ni rastros de ADN en el lugar del siniestro..._ — paró Charles exhausto de observar a tan horribles imágenes, frotando con exaspero su sien y cerrando los ojos para después observar a Nick con pesadez. — _No hay nada relevante en este reporte_ — agregó.

— _Claro que si lo hay Charlie, sólo que estás viendo el vaso medio vacío_ — dijo Nick serio, optando por sentarse y mirar a todos de forma misteriosa.

— _Busca el reporte de Benjamin Clawhauser_ — agregó decidido, entrelazando sus patas y mirando al dudoso tigre tomar la pesada carpeta y buscar el respectivo informe.

Podía notar la concentración que los ojos de Charlie emanaban, sus patas pasaban una y otra vez las filas de hojas, descartando una tras otra en su búsqueda por la solicitada, un movimiento parecido a la despreocupada manera de hojear una revista educativa. Finalmente la encontró, seguido por un notable desconcierto que las arrugadas facciones de su cara delataban, todos fueron capaces de notar su preocupación y rápidamente fueron con él para observar el puño de imágenes que tenía sobre sus garras desenfundadas, el enojo lo domino por un instante, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para perder el control.

— _Ya veo..._ — se relajó, pasando las lúgubres fotografías a sus compañeros, quienes con gesto pútrido hacían notar su inconformidad.

— _No tenemos idea de lo que aquel símbolo pueda significar, no hay registros de él en ningún sitio, ni siquiera en nuestra base de datos, ninguna vinculación con la mafia, nada que nos lleve al paradero de los atacantes_ — interpuso Nick parado justo al lado de la pizarra, observando tranquilamente el mapa de la ciudad, repasando los sucesos ocurridos y recreando las escenas en su cabeza. — _Pero, hay algo más_ — agregó sacando un pedazo de hoja arrugada y parcialmente maltratada, de un color amarillento que concretaba la vejez de la pequeña pieza. Extendía con rapidez el pedazo de papel y se los mostró a los demás.

— _Está carta es la única pista que tenemos y es lo único que podría darnos un avance en la investigación_ — Dio el papel a Judy quién miraba concertada las palabras impregnadas en la superficie de la hoja.

Al poco tiempo empezó a leerla, con la intención de que todos supieran de la amenazadora nota que arrendaba un temible secreto en su interior.

 _ **La Orden ha regresado**_

 _ **Todos ustedes serán testigos de la justicia divina que se avecina lentamente a la ciudad**_

 _ **Fobos y Deimos serán nuestros mensajeros, y Enio su final**_

 _ **El miedo y el pánico se esparcirán por cada rincón de Zootopia**_

 _ **Lo que una vez nuestros antepasados comenzaron, será finalmente completado por nosotros**_

 _ **No hay lugar a donde huir...**_

 _ **No hay lugar donde puedan esconderse...**_

 _ **La desesperación estará presente, y yo seré, el que los encuentre**_

 _ **La cura que esta ciudad necesita es la destrucción**_

 _ **Y eso es inevitable.**_

 _ **La alineación pronto comenzará y una vez completada la fase final, será el fin de esta utópica armonía.**_

 _ **Los días oscuros se acercan.**_

Terminó, haciendo que todos guardaran un silencio temeroso y ensordecedor.

— _¿Qué es lo que debemos de hacer?_ — preguntó Jackson pensante, mirando a todos dudoso.

Murmureos empezaron a escucharse por toda la habitación, cada uno de nosotros pensaba con esfuerzo cada detalle en nuestra forma de responder a la estrepitosa incógnita.

— _Elizabeth_ — repuso Judy a su compañera.

— _¿Qué sucede Judy?_ — pregunta intrigada.

— _Investiga de alguien que sea experto en simbología y con estudios en historia que pueda sernos de utilidad_ — ordenó la coneja, viendo directamente a la cánida. — _Lleva a Pamela contigo, que te ayude en la búsqueda._

Las dos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, dejándola en un estado de duda e intriga.

— _Sin duda tenemos que saber lo que estos símbolos significan, sin ellas no podríamos presidir en la creación de sospechosos vinculados a las pistas, pero no tendríamos mucha información y tomaría bastante tiempo buscar algo al respecto_ — dijo Judy en tono bajo, como si quisiera hablar con ella misma, solamente. Pensó y pensó, miraba de forma ardua la serie de fotos de la pizarra y la mesa, todo al mismo tiempo, pasaba una y otra vez sus patas por sus mejillas, rozando levemente las diminutas y pequeñas arrugas que su gesto pensante generaba. Finalmente su movimiento paró, de forma rápida levanto la vista en búsqueda de atención. — _Y si..._

— _Nick, ¿y si el jefe Bogo no fue el único objetivo?_ — habló, haciendo callar nuevamente a todos en la mesa, llevando sus pequeños ojos violetas a la vista del cánido. — _Que tal y si el venir por el jefe Bogo fue una excusa para conseguir algo más_

— _¿Qué quieres decir Zanahorias?_ — preguntó Nick confundido, pero con un cierto rastro de interés. Hopps era muy inteligente y en cuestión de agilidad mental solo Wilde podía igualarla, no sería capaz de decir algo solamente para perder el tiempo. — _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

— _Intuición, Nick. Todo lo que has dicho del secuestro del jefe Bogo, los ataques a la ciudad, la extracción de Lionheart, todo, está vinculado con esta organización. ¿Pero con qué propósito?_ — dije rápidamente, mirando con una sonrisa a la coneja al saber que había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Ella me miró de igual forma y regreso el amable gesto.

— _Exactamente_ , _¿Qué quieren de Bogo? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de Lionheart? Pero sobretodo ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?_ — preguntó engullida en las dudas, regresando su vista a la mesa y haciendo una típica serie de ademanes que inquirían la forma de explicar sus palabras. — _¿No te lo has preguntado? Quiero decir, ¿Hay un motivo por el cuál hayan querido llevarse a Lionheart y a Bogo?_

— _No lo sé Zanahorias, Leodore Lionheart es alcalde de Zootopia, tiene muchas influencias, lo más probable es que lo hayan secuestrado para hacer de la ciudad un lugar más vulnerable_ — dijo Nick pensante, caminando de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, levantando sus brazos bruscamente en su frustración de no comprender las acciones del enemigo. — _Por otro lado Bogo no es sólo el jefe de la ZPD, también es mariscal de campo de la Z.M.F* y líder de la Z.W.A.T. tiene acceso a muchos secretos de estado, información confidencial, avances tecnológicos, control de seguridad, avances en equipamiento militar, municiones, armas de alta potencia incluyendo de uso..._ — paró en seco, se podía notar el leve temblor de su cuerpo. volteó a vernos suprimido de alegría.

— _Nuclear..._ — murmuró, sus ojos estaban asombrados y daban un cierto aire de terror, la rígida mirada se volvió preocupante y rápidamente William se dió cuenta de su inquietud.

— _¿Qué ocurre Nick?_ — preguntó el jaguar desconcertado de la actitud misteriosa del zorro.

— _Creo que sé el motivo por el cual se llevaron exactamente a ellos dos, y no es nada bueno_ — dijo Nick aterrado, con vista dispersa, corriendo hacia la mesa para después recoger la carpeta y meterla al portafolio.

— _¿Qué es lo que descubriste Nick? Dinos_ — pregunta Jackson preocupado.

— _No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Jackson, tú y Sasha según tengo entendido son expertos en computadoras, busquen en el ordenador de Bogo cualquier infiltración y robo de datos posible, es de suma importancia que revisen de pies a cabeza la máquina de ser necesario_

— _Si pero, ¿nos podrías decir por qué?_ — pregunta Sasha confuso.

— _¡Sólo háganlo! No hay tiempo para explicarlo. Charlie, Ryan, vayan al capitolio y registren el lugar, debemos saber si en ese sitio habrán dejado más pistas_ — ordenó Nick, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación. Los demás asintieron y se retiraron por otra puerta que se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala. Judy y yo no entendíamos lo que pasaba, mi cuerpo reaccionó a voluntad propia y automáticamente me encontraba siguiendo a Nick sin que yo supiera, al igual que la coneja.

Caminamos por un tiempo y llegamos a la entrada del precinto, de pronto escuchamos la voz de Elizabeth al fondo del lugar. Llegó con nosotros corriendo y entregó una hoja a Nick.

— _Pam y yo encontramos a alguien que podría sernos útil. Se llama Frederick Schroeder, es profesor e historiador de la Universidad de Zootopia_

— _Excelente Eli, muchas gracias. Quédense aquí mientras volvemos, necesitamos hacer unas cosas_ — difiere Nick de forma concisa, optando por salir y retirarse del lugar, en camino a una de las patrullas.

Quedamos en absoluto silencio, no sabíamos que decir o preguntar y lo único que podíamos hacer en ese momento era esperar a que nos mostrara la razón de su preocupación, subimos junto con él, encendió de golpe el automóvil y salió disparado en camino a la autopista.

Miedo, miedo es lo que reflejaba su rostro, tal vez terror o algún tipo de escepticismo dramático que nos hacía pensar y encontrar el problema que causaba su actitud. Nuestro camino empezaba a frustrarnos, no sabíamos a donde nos dirigíamos y todavía faltaba la verdad que Nick nos escondía con descaro. Miré a Judy y ella volteó a verme casi al instante, como si de una forma supiera que mi vista hundía su peso sobre ella, su mirada lo decía a la perfección, un claro signo de tranquilidad que transmitía solo con el choque de nuestros ojos, eso es lo que veía en ella, me sorprendía enormemente su capacidad de comprender la situación de mi compañero, a lo mejor no lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para encontrar una respuesta a sus actitudes drásticas y cambiantes, lo bueno de este momento es que Judy estaba con nosotros y no había nadie que lo conociera mejor como ella lo conocía, rápidamente asentí con la cabeza y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana de la puerta, viendo con interés la aproximación a nuestro destino, arrugando mi vista para poder divisar mejor el lugar que se encontraba a la distancia.

Y ahí estaba, un gran edificio de aproximadamente 5 pisos de alto, de estilo contemporáneo, lleno de ventanales que alumbraban con magnificencia el frente del gran inmueble, la entrada era en pocas palabras elegante y vanguardista, parecida a la típica recepción de un exuberante hotel de cinco estrellas, mostrando con letras grandes y plateadas el nombre del lugar, "Zootopia University", no sería de menos pensar que causaba orgullo estudiar en una institución como esa.

Al enterarme del lugar en el que estábamos rápidamente mi leve signo de frustración se había desvanecido por completo de mis pensamientos, Nick tenía la intención de venir aquí desde un principio, ahora entendía a la perfección la actitud neutral de Judy con respecto a la situación; entramos al lugar y preguntamos por el animal que buscábamos, una cautivadora gacela que trabajaba como recepcionista nos guío el camino hasta una oficina relativamente grande.

— _Esperen aquí por favor, el profesor Schroeder los atenderá en un momento_ — dijo la gacela con una gran sonrisa, caminando hacia la puerta para después cerrarla a nuestras espaldas.

Observamos con gran atención el espacio que nos rodeaba, increíblemente amueblado y lleno de artilugios clásicos y lujosos, pinturas se mostraban colgadas en las paredes y un par de estantes que dejaban ver una gran serie de volúmenes de libros históricos, al centro un virtuoso escritorio de caoba fina llena de tareas y trabajos escolares aún sin revisar.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe, propiciando un giro repentino en nuestra atención.

— _Te digo George, no va ser posible que te de puntos extras por..._ — quedó serio el profesor al vernos desde el pie de la puerta, dejando ver levemente la figura de una nutria a su espalda, nos miraba fijamente, asombrado por la inesperada visita, se aclaró la garganta y regreso su vista hacia el estudiante que mostraba un rastro de confusión en su pequeño rostro. — _Voy a pensarlo George, gracias._

Cerró la puerta y dirigió su atención hacia nosotros, era un zorro grisáceo de unos cuarenta y pocos años, con ojos del mismo color, con pequeños bordes marrones que delineaban los costados de su rostro hasta su hocico, se veía corpulento, su voz era grave y calurosa y estaba vestido con gran elegancia, un traje negro complementado con una camisa blanca y corbata negra sujetada con un pisa-corbata de color dorado que hacía juego con el anillo de su pata.

— _Pero que inesperada sorpresa... Inesperada más no inoportuna_ — dijo el zorro con una creíble sonrisa fingida caminando lentamente a su escritorio para después sentarse en la pequeña silla de piel que se encontraba en la cabecera del lujoso mueble. Estiró su brazo señalando que tomáramos asiento. Judy se sentó en una silla de madera y a su lado me senté yo, parado detrás de nosotros se encontraba Nick, mirando fijamente al profesor. — _¿A que debo esta maravillosa visita?_

— _Señor somos los oficiales Hopps, Wilde y..._

— _Se quiénes son oficial Hopps, jamás olvidaría los nombres de los mejores oficiales de Zootopia_ — Interrumpió a Judy, sin embargo fijó su mirada a nuestras caras mientras señalaba cada una de ellas y sonreía gustoso. — _Judith Laverne Hopps, Nicholas Piberius Wilde y... Supongo que tú eres Oliver Thomas Black._

Yo solo quedé estupefacto, miraba con extrañeza al profesor, quién soltó una pequeña risa y se dirigió nuevamente a él.

— _Me gusta leer las noticias locales, hiciste un gran trabajo con el discurso de graduación, te felicito_ — dijo llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás, optando por recargar su espalda en el respaldo reclinable de su silla, inmediatamente sacó un par de lentes de su cajón y se los colocó encima. — _Ahora sí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?_

— _Bueno señor Schroeder, queríamos que nos ayudara a responder algunas preguntas con respecto a un caso_ — dijo Judy de manera rápida, tomando la fotografía que Nick nos había mostrado con anterioridad y llevándola hasta el profesor, la colocó justo enfrente del zorro para que pudiera observar con mayor nitidez cada detalle del mórbido cuerpo que se mostraba en la imagen. — _Investigamos su expediente señor y según parece usted es experto en símbolos y enigmas. ¿Podría hacernos el favor de decirnos el significado de lo que está viendo en este momento?_

El profesor quedó inerte, serio, sin decir palabra alguna, como si poco a poco la ira estuviera apoderándose de él, observó la imagen por unos momentos y luego depósito de nuevo su vista hacia nosotros, ya tranquilo.

— _Estas marcas no son muy comunes... ¿De dónde sacaron estás fotografías? —_ preguntó incrédulo.

— _De los ataques que se suscitaron el día ayer, señor_ — contesté.

— _Así es, encontramos las marcas infligidas en la piel de un cadáver junto con esta carta encima de su cuerpo_ — repuso Nick al profesor, extendiendo su brazo para entregarle el pequeño y arrugado pedazo de papel.

El zorro se tomó un tiempo para leer el escrito, no duró mucho, observó con interés cada rincón de la hoja, como si buscara minúsculas inscripciones ocultas en los pliegues del papel.

— _¿Por qué me muestran esto? ¿Por qué específicamente a mí?_ — pregunta confundido.

— _Bueno señor, dadas la circunstancias en la que está sometida la ciudad, creímos que sería más conveniente llevar esto a manos de un experto como usted..._ — replicó Judy un poco seria. — _Eso y porque es el único en el área que conoce de estas cosas._

— _Buen punto_ — repuso sonriendo el intrigado zorro, examinando minuciosamente la fotografía de nuevo, sujetando con delicadeza sus pequeñas gafas con su pata derecha. — _Bueno oficiales, como había dicho, estas marcas no son comunes, no se había visto un símbolo parecido desde la mitad del siglo XX._

— _¿Y sabe de qué símbolo se trata? —_ pregunta Nick con interés.

— _Por supuesto oficial, este símbolo data de los primeros asentamientos paganos al sur de Alemania, hace más de 1500 años_ — contestó. — _El símbolo de la vida y la muerte, el sol y la luna, de poder y omnipresencia en el mundo._ _ **Reçe Boga**_ _._

— _O también conocido como las "Manos de Dios"_ — agregó.

— _¿Podría explicarnos un poco mejor, profesor?_ — repuso un poco confundida Judy al escuchar lo que aquel símbolo representaba. El zorro asintió con la cabeza y dejo la fotografía en la superficie del escritorio.

— _Este símbolo representaba poder y vida entre los pueblos germánicos en las épocas de guerra, daba a sus portadores un poder espiritual de omnipresencia, como si estuviesen bendecidos por Dios. Fue usado por los nazis en la segunda guerra mundial como símbolo representativo de sus ideales_ — explicó de una forma en la que pudiéramos entender con mayor facilidad. — _Las "Manos de Dios" crean un sentido abstracto a la divinidad, su adoración le hace creer al individuo que está por encima de todos y que su poder es inmenso, tan inmenso como su creador._

— _Es una completa locura. ¿Qué animal podría creerse un Dios? Es sumamente ridículo_ — espeto con asombro.

— _Pues al parecer los que hicieron esto, Thomas_ — replica con gesto serio Nick quién me muestra el expediente, dando a entender lo que había dicho anteriormente.

— _Entiendo, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver este símbolo con el sol y la luna?_ — pregunta Judy dudosa. — _Hace rato había dicho que representaba al sol y la luna._

— _Claro, deja lo explico, Reçe Boga no solo representa el poder y la divinidad, sino también, la vida y la muerte. Verán, los antiguos pueblos creían que el sol era el dios supremo y que la luna era su compañera, una diosa en pocas palabras._

— _Tenían la idea de que para obtener este poder divino debían ofrecerle un tributo de gratitud hacía los dioses, algo que los dioses supuestamente aclamaban con fervor. Este tributo era un sacrificio de sangre, sangre de los enemigos capturados en batalla, y para ofrecer a un tributo debían realizarse cuatro_ _fases de preparación, la primera de expiación, la cual consistía en limpiar los pecados del enemigo, la segunda de calvario, una ceremonia de temple inquebrantable, la tercera de abnegación, el sometimiento de negar tu propia vida, la cuarta y etapa final de impoluto, ceremonia de pureza y lealtad. Todas y cada una de ellas descritas en el símbolo, la muerte del enemigo para obtener una nueva vida_ — dijo el profesor mientras se quitaba las gafas de sus ojos grisáceos y explicando con ademanes cada palabra que recitaba con tranquilidad. — _Sin embargo no las puedo señalar en la imagen porque el símbolo está incompleto._

— _¿Cómo que incompleto?_ — pregunté confundido.

— _Sí, se supone que dentro de la cruz del símbolo, en cada cuadrilátero debería de haber una esvástica representativa del sol y la luna. Las dos primeras fases representan el calor, el dolor y el miedo del enemigo, al completar cada fase se lleva a cabo el dibujo de la esvástica correspondiente, las que representan el sol llevan un peine con dos líneas_ — explicó. — _Por otro lado, las que representan a la luna son esvásticas normales, corresponden a la tercera y cuarta fase de preparación, representan el frío, la paz y la pureza del tributo._

— _Oh, ya veo_ — replica Judy, llevando una de sus patas hacia su mentón para después acariciarlo con delicadeza, se encontraba pensante, asimilando toda la información que el profesor había explicado. — _¿Qué nos podría decir de los símbolos que están trazados en la carta?_

— _Bueno, los círculos que están por la otra cara de la hoja podrían representar muchas cosas, pero dado a lo que dice la carta lo más seguro es que se refiera al planeta Marte_ — contesta el zorro con un gesto dialéctico. — _No es un símbolo históricamente registrado, más bien, fue creado intencionalmente por un animal para representar de manera gráfica algo de la advertencia._

— _¿A qué exactamente?_ — pregunta Judy.

— _A Fobos y Deimos, son los nombres de las dos lunas del planeta Marte_ — contesta. — _Según el gráfico, la circunferencia del medio es Marte y las dos al extremo de la grande son las lunas._

Todos permanecimos callados ante lo que el zorro nos decía, se podía notar claramente con Nick y Judy pensaban de manera ardua para retener toda aquella información dentro de sus cabezas, y supongo, claro, darle un sentido lógico con respecto al caso.

— _Por otro lado, la pequeña ave que se encuentra aquí, es nada menos que un "Fénix"_ — dijo de sorpresa, llamando nuevamente la atención de todos. — _Un animal mitológico que incineraba su cuerpo al punto de su muerte y renacía lleno de poder entre las cenizas, un símbolo de vida que representa el resurgimiento de algo glorioso a través de la muerte_ — agregó con soñolencia mirando de forma cautivadora la superficie de su escritorio mientras acariciaba lentamente el anillo de su dedo anular.

Quedamos en silencio absoluto, silencio que duró solo unos cuantos segundos, los tres nos miramos decididos y asentimos al mismo tiempo, optando por retirarnos del lugar, dispuestos a regresar al precinto y comentarles a todos lo que obtuvimos de información.

— _Bueno profesor, eso sería todo de nuestra parte, ha respondido a todas nuestras preguntas y nos ha proporcionado una valiosa información, le estamos sumamente agradecidos_ — dijo Judy levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo las pistas del escritorio del profesor. — _Ahora nos retiramos, gracias nuevamente por su amabilidad._

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y cada uno agradeció al profesor por darnos un poco de su tiempo. Él igualmente se levantó, quebrantando la comodidad que seguramente invadía su cuerpo a tan pasivo encuentro y caminó hacia una de las pinturas que colgaban en su pared para después pararse justo frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con suspiros prolongados que asimilaban un pequeño signo de sus ganas por hablar en ese momento, algo que quería puntualizar pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

— _Veritatis virtutisque, et justitiam omni populo*..._ — recitó orgulloso y en voz baja, viendo detenidamente las palmas de sus patas para después posar nuevamente su mirada hacia nosotros. — _Fue un placer conocerlos caballeros y ayudarles en su investigación, pero si es cierto lo de la amenaza, me temo que ya no hay nada que hacer para detener lo que han comenzado._

Paramos en seco en el marco de la puerta, Judy volteó a verlo de forma fría y confundida, Nick permanecía callado volteando hacia el suelo del lugar con orejas caídas que delataban una tristeza que lo atormentaba en su interior.

— _¿Habla de la Orden, verdad?_ — pregunta la coneja con interés. — _¿Por qué menciona algo así? Seremos capaces de sobrellevar el caso, no se preocupe, lo resolveremos._

— _No lo entienden, la Orden no conoce la piedad ni la redención, solo completan sus objetivos con la sed de venganza que ellos mismos idealizan. Hemos vivido todos estos años aislados del oscuro secreto que guardan las entrañables aceras y paredes de esta maravillosa utopía._

— _¿Oscuro secreto? ¿A qué se refiere, hay algo que no sabemos de la ciudad?_ — Judy se acerca lentamente al profesor, parándose justo a unos pocos pasos de él.

— _Una gran tragedia de nuestro pasado, una historia de muerte, pánico y guerra..._ — agregó el profesor, su tono de voz grave daba un cierto escalofrió en su relato, sentía como un pequeño hormigueo se alzaba desde mi cintura hasta mi nuca, erizando mi pelaje en el acto. — _Sí, la mayoría desconoce el oscuro secreto, pero hay algunos que seguimos recordando... ¿O no, oficial Wilde?_

El profesor observó a Nick de forma seria y misteriosa, aquellas palabras habían generado un gran celo de nuestra parte hacia la actitud que los dos zorros emitían, Nick se encontraba cabizbajo, se notaban sus grandes ganas de salir corriendo del lugar y no volver a hablar del tema. Judy y yo lo miramos estupefactos.

— _Es hora de irnos, Zanahorias_ — dijo Nick a la coneja, saliendo de la habitación lentamente.

— _Por más que intentes huir de tu pasado Nicholas, no podrás escapar de él. Siempre estará oculto en lo más profundo de tu ser, y no podrás cambiar lo que tus ancestros hicieron para reescribir su destino_ — dijo el zorro de repente, haciendo parar a mi compañero casi de inmediato, la cabeza de Nick había girado levemente hacia nuestra dirección, dando a entender de que lo que había dicho el profesor generaba un interés en mi compañero. Poco después volvió a caminar. — _No lo olvides_

— _Gracias por su tiempo, profesor_ — agregó Judy rápidamente, estrechó la pata con el cánido y salió disparada hacia Nick. Yo, solo me despedí con un fuerte apretón para después caminar y cerrar la puerta de la gran oficina, dejando a solas al enigmático individuo que habíamos conocido involuntariamente.

Estábamos dentro de la patrulla y el silencio reinaba el ambiente, así habíamos durado unos cuantos minutos, mi miraba repasaba los rostros de mis dos compañeros, quienes miraban desconsolados hacia el enorme cielo azulado que se mostraba ante nosotros.

— _¿Por qué no nos contaste nada acerca de la Orden, Nicholas?_ — preguntó con un cierto enfado la coneja. — _Pudiste habernos dicho desde un principio el origen de esta organización. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?_

— _Tienes razón Zanahorias, debí haberles contado todo... Lo siento_ — contestó triste.

— _¿Entonces, todo lo que dijo el señor Schroeder es cierto? ¿Tú sabes sobre eso?_ — pregunté coludido por la intriga.

— _Si Thomas, todo es cierto... No sólo lo sé yo, sino casi toda mi especie_.

— _¿Y qué es la Orden exactamente? — pregunta Judy aún molesta._

— _Lo mismo que dijo el profesor, una organización que causo estragos hace mucho tiempo en la ciudad. Todos los zorros crecimos con la historia de nuestro pasado, la guerra entre depredadores y presas por la igualdad y la equidad_ — dijo Nick volteando a ver a la coneja. — _Los depredadores sufrían de un gran prejuicio por parte de las presas, eran maltratados y humillados a plena luz del día, y no podías hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿En verdad nunca se han preguntado, por qué aún después de tantos años, los mamíferos nos tratan a nosotros con desprecio? ¿Llamando a los zorros, mentirosos, tramposos y falsos?_

 _Judy y yo quedamos en completo silencio, prestando atención a lo que Nick nos comentaba con decadencia emocional. El atribulado zorro tomó un suspiro y prosiguió._

— Es por la única y sencilla razón de que la Orden fue creada por zorros con fines de guerra — Soltó de golpe, tanto Judy como yo nos asombramos de lo que nuestro compañero nos había revelado — Tanta sangre derramada por nuestra culpa, nosotros somos los responsables de nuestro propio desprecio.

— _¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu pasado?_ — pregunté. Nick volteó a verme y una lágrima empezó a recorrer su mejilla.

— _Tras la pérdida de la guerra, la Orden juró que algún día regresaría para acabar con lo que en un principio habían comenzado. El ideal pasó de generación en generación, hasta llegar a mis oídos, todos los zorros eran inculcados con esa mentalidad de venganza y odio hacia la ciudad, todos incluyendo mi familia, mis propios padres y mi hermano_ — agregó, volteando a ver a Judy con tristeza y pesadez. — _Por eso me convertí en un criminal, no estaba de acuerdo con la ideas de mi propia especie, era un traidor para ellos, pero tampoco podía hacer mis sueños realidad, lo único que podía hacer era sobrevivir de acuerdo a lo que los animales pensaban de mí, y aprendí a como tomar ventaja de eso. Yo no elegí esa vida, tuve que recurrir a ella con desesperación, y todo por seguir un sueño, la única meta que tenía... Ser alguien en el que pudieran confiar, ser aceptado por un animal._

— _Pensé que nunca llegaría el día en el que mi sueño se cumpliría, llegando a un punto en el que me diera por vencido, empezando a trabajar para una de las grandes mafias de la ciudad. Sin embargo, alguien llegó a mi vida de una manera muy inesperada y me hizo recordar e innovar mi antiguo sueño_ — agregó sonriendo a Judy, quién se encontraba sumamente conmovida por lo que el zorro le decía. — _Fuiste tú Judy, me diste la fuerza y los ánimos para volver a luchar por mi propio ideal, confiaste en mí cómo nunca nadie lo había hecho, me aceptaste aun conociendo lo que era y lo que había hecho durante mi vida, peleaste por mí, te arriesgaste por mí y sufriste por mí. Nunca conocí a tan valiente coneja, tú hiciste de mi sueño una realidad._

 _Judy lo miró absolutamente cautivada, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría por escuchar tan hermosas palabras, Nick la abrazó con ternura y rápidamente secó las lágrimas que invadían desmesuradamente su rostro. Yo solo sonreía a tan compatible compañerismo, incluso la emoción me invadía por dentro, pero tenía que presentar una postura neutral e imparcial ante el tema._

— _Eh, lo siento, pero aún falta una cosa Nick — dije nervioso y tartamudo, haciendo que los dos se separaran del abrazo y dirigieran su atención hacia mí. — Olvidaste decirnos el motivo de tu preocupación en la jefatura._

— _Es cierto Nick. ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? —preguntó Judy interesada._

— _Bueno, ¿recuerdan que dije que Bogo tenía acceso a muchas cosas, incluyendo secretos de estado, armas y municiones? — cuestionó Nick serio. Judy y yo asentimos aún si poder captar el mensaje del zorro. — Pues, hay un motivo por el cual lo capturaron junto con Lionheart, y es que los dos necesitan sus códigos de registro para el acceso a las armas nucleares del laboratorio de inteligencia en la ciudad_

 _Aquello martilló estrepitosamente nuestra cabeza, como un gran balde de agua fría que había sido derramado sobre nuestros cuerpos. Empezamos a temer lo peor, esto se estaba saliendo de control, el sólo imaginar que no solo la población, sino, toda la metrópoli sería destruida causaba terror y pánico en nuestros pensamientos._

— _Entonces, el objetivo del enemigo es llegar a las armas nucleares y destruir, literalmente, la ciudad — espeta Judy con incredulidad, un claro temor empieza a ser evidente en su pequeño rostro. — Nick, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?_

— _Por ahora necesitamos ayuda, la milicia no puede ayudarnos con esto, necesitamos de alguien que conozca bien a la organización con la que estamos lidiando, tenemos que detenerlos sin comenzar una guerra en la ciudad, y solo conozco a una persona capaz de prestarnos su apoyo — dijo Nick mientras encendía el auto y aceleraba con fiereza en camino a la autopista. — Iremos con Mr. Big_

— _¿Pero, qué? ¿Con Mr. Big, es en serio? — farfulla sorprendida Judy._

— _Muy en serio pelusa, de seguro le dará mucho gusto ver de nuevo a la queridísima Judy Hopps. Y esperemos que sea lo suficiente para querer ayudarnos con esto — dijo Nick con una sonrisa fingida, ya que, aún se encontraba muy en el fondo de ese gesto, un innegable temor por su suposición. — Solo espero que me equivoque_

 _Mi temple estaba en blanco, no podía alegar ni replicar algo con respecto a su conversación, no sabía qué era lo que aquellos dos dialogaban con facilidad, no lograba imaginar el motivo de su amistad con uno de los más grandes criminales de Tundratown. Solo una cosa pasaba por mi mente y era la inminente amenaza nuclear, solo esperaba que Nick se equivocara en su intuición, no podría imaginar un peligro como ese en la ciudad y menos con la tranquilidad en la que convivíamos anteriormente. De forma inesperada sonó la radio de la patrulla e hizo del ambiente un sitio más sofocante y perturbador._

— _Nick, aquí Jackson. Tenemos el reporte de lo que nos pediste..._

— _Entendido, ¿Cuál es la situación?_

— _Tenemos malas noticias..._

* * *

 _*Z.M.F: Zootopia Military Force_

 _*Veritatis virtutisque, et justitiam omni populo: De la verdad y la virtud, y la justicia para todas las personas._


End file.
